Fate-Battle Renaissance
by EiyuuOu Gilgamesh
Summary: Tras 10 años sin noticias sobre el Santo Grial, de repente una carta provoca el caos en la Asociación de Magos. En ella se alude a la creación de un nuevo Grial. El comienzo de la 6ª Guerra del Santo Grial está entonces sellado... ¿O debería ser el de la 1ª Guerra del Nuevo Grial?... Nota: La franquicia Fate es propiedad exclusiva de la compañía Type-Moon.
1. Prólogo

**FATE/BATTLE RENAISSANCE**

PRÓLOGO: UNA NUEVA GUERRA DA COMIENZO

 _Hace tres semanas..._

" _La Guerra del Santo Grial". Un evento que ocurre una vez cada 60 años en la ciudad oriental de Fuyuki, durante el cual un omnipotente artefacto mágico capaz de conceder deseos conocido como el Santo Grial hace su aparición, escogiendo a siete magos a lo largo y ancho de este mundo, a los cuales considera dignos de alcanzar su milagro, y permitiéndoles invocar poderosos Espíritus Heroicos conocidos como Servants._

 _Lamentablemente, el Grial solo puede conceder un deseo así que estos magos, conocidos como Masters, tendrán que enfrentarse junto a sus Servants en una guerra hasta que solo quede una pareja victoriosa que se alce sobre el resto y reclame su deseo, por egoísta que sea._

 _Bien, hasta aquí llega la parte teórica. Esta es la base de la que se considera como la guerra más pequeña y a la vez más grande del mundo. Ahora entremos en unos detalles que son necesarios aclarar. Primero, este Grial es un artefacto creado por magos hace siglos, no es la reliquia asociada al cristianismo. Y segundo,_ _la invocación de incluso un solo_ _Espíritu Heroico_ _es un suceso milagroso, tanto que invocar los necesarios para la guerra está más allá de los límites del Grial. Para facilitar el proceso, los Servants son invocados en unos contenedores preparados de antemano y clasificados por sus roles principales, llamados "_ _Clases_ _"_ _._

 _Aunque seguro que esto ya lo sabíais, ¿verdad? Pues centrémonos entonces en el tema que nos ocupa. El Grial ha sido satisfactoriamente replicado en una ciudad del norte de España, dando lugar a una nueva guerra. Por lo tanto, aquellos seleccionados para participar deberán desplazarse hasta allí cuando se manifiesten los Reijuu que le acrediten como Master._

 _Os deseamos toda la suerte del mundo._

La Asociación de Magos era un hervidero desde aquel día en que se recibió esta carta. No solo porque era una invitación a una guerra que, de ser aceptada, significaría entrar directamente en la boca del lobo pero cuya recompensa era demasiado valiosa como para dejarla escapar; sino también por cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar.

Una carta enviada directamente a las altas esferas de la Torre del Reloj. Y por correo ordinario nada menos. Sin duda el autor de esta insensatez había conseguido sacar de sus casillas a más de un taumaturgo y los rumores sobre cómo iba a actuar la Asociación eran constantes. Normalmente cualquier noticia relacionada con ese pequeño ritual oriental era tratada como una estupidez y se desvanecía sin cobrar relevancia alguna. No obstante, había un tercer elemento que hacía de esta una carta especial que no debería ser ignorada sin más: el remitente. O mejor dicho, los remitentes.

Dos eran las personas que habían firmado este documento. Dos jóvenes magi que a pesar de su corta edad ya se habían ganado una reputación, en parte por su escaso pero extraordinariamente eficiente trabajo como freelancers, en parte por haber sido alumnos de varios de los mejores magos del mundo. Si eran ellos los que estaban detrás de esto, definitivamente no era una simple broma.

Sin embargo, no solo la Torre había recibido esta carta. Las 3 Grandes Familias (Matou, Tohsaka y Einzbern), fundadoras del sistema de Guerras del Grial en Fuyuki, además de la Santa Iglesia guardaban sendas copias mientras la búsqueda y obtención de catalizadores da comienzo, a la espera de que los Masters sean escogidos.

 _Actualmente..._

Las dos de la madrugada... La hora en la cual los magos somos más fuertes ya que nuestro mana alcanza su nivel máximo. Sin duda la hora perfecta para iniciar el camino hacia nuestra ansiada meta...

-Hazel, ya es la hora. ¿Empezamos con la invocación?- Me giro a mi gran compañera y amiga, sonriendo para disimular los nervios que recorren todo mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera entre nosotros mismos nos llamamos por nuestros nombres, sino por apodos. Aunque ya estamos más que acostumbrados.

-Por supuesto, Nimbus. Es hora de dar comienzo a este ritual.- Su voz resuena por toda la sala, el sótano de un palacio abandonado cerca de mi casa. Enfrente suyo, un elaborado círculo hecho con sangre y una gran placa de piedra parecida a un hacha en el centro. Delante de mí, otro círculo idéntico pero con unos manuscritos de apariencia antigua en el centro.

-Está bien...- Suspiro y cierro los ojos para concentrarme. El prana empieza a recorrer nuestros cuerpos mientras esas extrañas marcas en el dorso de nuestra mano derecha empiezan a brillar con un color rojo intenso. Reuniendo toda la calma de la que soy capaz empiezo a recitar el cántico.

 _Para los elementos, acero y plata._

 _Para la base, piedra y el Archiduque de los Contratos._

 _Para el ancestro, mi gran maestro, *********_

 _Las paredes bloquean el viento que cae._

 _Las puertas de las direcciones cardinales se cierran._

 _Desde la Corona, sigue el camino bifurcado hasta el Reino._

 _Llénate, llénate, llénate, llénate, llénate._

 _Repite cinco veces, pero destruye cada una una vez llenado._

 _Set._

 _Presta atención a mis palabras._

 _Mi voluntad crea tu cuerpo y tu espada crea mi destino._

 _Si atiendes al llamado del Grial, y aceptas mi voluntad y mis razones, entonces responde._

 _Por la presente, yo juro que seré todo el bien del mundo, y que derrotaré a todo el mal del mundo._

 _Los siete cielos, cubiertos con las tres grandes palabras de poder, salid del círculo de la atadura._

 _Guardián de la Balanza_

De repente, ambos círculos de invocación pasan de brillar de forma tenue a explotar en un estallido de luz, prana, viento y niebla que lentamente se va disipando. Mi cuerpo se estremece ante semejante despliegue de energía pero me olvido completamente al ver surgir dos figuras de entre la penumbra, ambas de apariencia masculina.

Uno es un hombre de mediana edad, alto, de pelo moreno y vistiendo una armadura de cuero y bronce, con dos espadas atadas a su cintura; todo su ser emana un aura propia de un caballero admirable y su sola presencia es suficiente para causar que hasta el más arrogante se postre ante él. El otro, aún más alto y musculoso que el primero, viste una armadura de estilo griego, con un arco descomunal en su mano derecha, su melena oscura refuerza la sensación de seriedad que se refleja en sus ojos, provocando un fuerte sentimiento de respeto, quizás hasta de miedo.

Ambos seres alzan su vista y, tras presentarse como los servants de clase Saber y Archer respectivamente, se dirigen hacia nosotros con voz potente:

-Te pregunto. ¿Eres tú mi Master?


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1: LOS ¿7? SERVANTS

Una espada se encuentra rozando el cuello de Archer. Una flecha, a escasos centímetros del pecho de Saber. Ambos Servants están dispuestos a matarse el uno al otro. Pero esto es un empate, cualquier movimiento podría significar una herida fatal y entonces... fin de la guerra para ambos. Y para nosotros.

-¡Baja esa espada, Saber!- Le increpo a mi Servant mientras le muestro el dorso de mi mano. Los reijuu empiezan a brillar de forma amenazante pero sin llegar a usarse-. No me hagas usar uno de estos

-¡Archer, detente!- Hazel se interpone entre ambos, mirando fijamente al arquero-. Este Servant es nuestro aliado.

-¿Aliado?- Ambos preguntan a coro, lanzándose miradas llenas de desconfianza.

-Así es. Ahora, suelta el catalizador con el que te invoqué y que corra el aire entre vosotros dos. Y tú, Saber, aleja tu mano de esa otra espada.

Tras unos segundos, ambos deciden apartar sus armas sin dejar de mirarse. Archer se echa sus armas a la espalda mientras Saber envaina sus espadas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo vamos a afrontar esta guerra?- Saber, ya aparentemente tranquilo, pasa a una apariencia más fría y calculadora-. Master, considero apremiante el conocernos entre nosotros.

-Odio admitirlo pero el espadachín tiene razón. Si vamos a colaborar, deberíamos saber cuáles son nuestras habilidades y características.

-Por supuesto, empezaremos con eso ahora que ya os habéis calmado. Podéis llamarme Nimbus. Soy un magus independiente que, extrañamente, usa la tecnología moderna sin reparo ni dificultad alguna.- Hago una ligera reverencia en señal de respeto a los Espíritus Heroicos.

-Y yo soy Hazel. Todo lo que dijo mi compañero se aplica también a mí. Y otra cosa, no hace falta que reveléis vuestras identidades reales ahora mismo, ya las sabemos.- Una sonrisa traviesa se refleja en su cara.

-Bueno, esto será suficiente por ahora. Propongo abandonar este húmedo sótano e irnos a un lugar más seguro. Podemos hablar por el camino si así lo deseáis. Ah, por cierto, bienvenidos a este mundo.

Todos salimos a la vez de la habitación. Sin embargo, los Servants siguen cruzando miradas desconfiadas. Tan corta presentación no parece haberles convencido mucho. Esto podría ser más complicado de lo que tenía pensado. Bueno, pronto entenderán que retrasar un poco los detalles no quiere decir que haya secretos.

 _Ciudad de Fuyuki, Japón._

-¡¿Dónde está ese inútil de Shinji?! ¡Creo haberle dicho que esta madrugada él iba a invocar a un Servant para participar en otra Guerra del Grial!- Zouken Matou está iracundo. No solo porque su nieto es y había sido siempre una basura en cuanto a calidad como mago, sino porque no lo había visto en todo el día-. ¡Como lo vea se va a enterar de todo lo que sufrieron su tío Kariya y esa decepcionante niña de los Tohsaka!

-Z-Zouken-sama...- Un criado de la casa Matou se asoma al sótano despacio y temblando de miedo.

-¡¿Qué quieres tú ahora, escoria?!- Casi parece que el anciano quisiera derrumbar la mansión a base de gritos.

-P-Pues... Verá... El señorito Shinji ha dejado una nota en la cocina... Según parece, se ha ido de casa. D-Dice que no piensa volver a participar en esa, y dice textualmente, "locura".

-¡Será rastrero...! Esa rata morirá antes de tiempo. Puedo asegurarlo. Está bien... ¡Tú, trae el catalizador de encima de mi escritorio!- El criado sale a toda velocidad para cumplir la orden de su amo mientras unas marcas rojas se dejan ver en la mano de Zouken-. Tendré que ser yo quien gane el Grial.

Al poco rato, la cabeza de la casa Matou ya está a punto de acabar el ritual.

 _..._

 _Por la presente, yo juro que seré todo el bien del mundo, y que derrotaré a todo el mal del mundo._

 _Sin embargo, servirás con tus ojos cegados por el caos. Porque tú eres el que está encerrado en la locura y yo soy quien controla tus cadenas._

 _Los siete cielos, cubiertos con las tres grandes palabras de poder, salid del círculo de la atadura._

 _Guardián de la Balanza_

Con un resplandor, una figura sale de entre el humo y golpea al anciano, mandándolo a volar. Este, lejos de quejarse o siquiera verse magullado, comienza a reirse

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Estupendo! ¡Así es como deberían ser los Servants!

El Servant tiene pinta de proveer de algún lugar de Asia, viste una armadura de piel y cuero, dejando sus brazos y piernas al aire mientras una espada sobresale por detrás de su hombro derecho. Un aura oscura y que delata locura lo rodea, su voz es ronca y denota crueldad:

-¿Eres tú...? ¿Mi Master...?- Parece como si pronunciar estas palabras fuera un esfuerzo para él.

 _Norte de Europa, en un castillo rodeado solo por un bosque nevado_

-Viejo Acht, el objeto que pedía ya está aquí.- Una homúnculo de los Einzbern se encuentra arrodillada frente a la cabeza de familia.

-Gracias. Pero no te vayas aún, tengo una última tarea para ti.- Jubstacheit von Einzbern, un anciano de aspecto respetable por su barba y cabellos, blancos como la nieve, y por sus ojos, que brillan con astucia e inteligencia. La viva imagen de lo que la gente pensaría al oir hablar de un mago, sin duda-. Llama a Renlusbelt y dile que venga.

-¿A la Dama Blanca?- La pobre homúnculo está temblando como si de un flan se tratara-. Sí, señor.

La joven de ojos rojos abandona la capilla del castillo Einzbern con paso lento. Al llegar a los aposentos, golpea suavemente la puerta.

-Renlusbelt-sama, por favor, el Anciano le está esperando en la...

De repente, un potente proyectil de prana destroza la puerta para impactarle de lleno en la frente, atravesando su cabeza, deteniéndose solo tras impactar en la pared del fondo, varios metros por detrás

-¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no quiero que me molesten? Viejo Acht, espero que esa cosa a la que llamas "guerra del Grial" resulte interesante.- Renlusbelt von Einzbern sale por los restos de la entrada. Ella es un homúnculo, por lo que posee un pelo de color plata y ojos rojos. Sin embargo, su pelo solo le llega hasta los hombros. Viste un gran vestido de tonos blancos y grises pero que no dificulta el movimiento en absoluto, bajo una ligera armadura de plata. En su mano izquierda, una gran guadaña plateada con lineas rojas y un extraño agujero del que salía humo. El cañón de un rifle mágico.

Ya en la capilla, la réplica de una lápida marca el centro del círculo de invocación mientras Jubstacheit y Renlusbelt repasan los últimos detalles.

-Recuerda, Ren. Una vez hayas invocado a este Servant, viajarás a España y ganarás el Grial. Lo que hagas con él no es de mi incumbencia pero gana la guerra. Eres libre de disponer de nuestros recursos como buenamente quieras pero debes saber una cosa. No toleraré fallos.

-Sí, señor.- El viejo Acht era la única persona a la que consideraba por encima de ella. Por tanto, solo él podía llamarla Ren y vivir para contarlo-. Ahora mismo empiezo.

Sobre el círculo hecho con mercurio se alza un anciano. Sus cabellos y barbas son parecidos a los del mago de los Einzbern pero más largos; su ropa, en cambio, no tiene nada que ver. El desconocido viste un traje poco apto para la lucha y hecho de telas de tonos cobrizos y rojos.

-Saludos. Yo soy el Servant invocado por el Grial en la clase de los magos, Caster. Díganme, ¿quién de ustedes es mi Master?- Su cara esboza una franca sonrisa mientras los mira a ambos

No solo eran estos los Masters en esta guerra. Dos más se habían puesto en contacto con la Asociación de Magos y están de camino a la ciudad donde la guerra tendrá lugar. Lo mismo pasa con el Master de la Iglesia. Todos tienen ya a sus Servants a su lado. Todos los Servants ya han firmado un contrato y están anclados a este mundo. Todos... menos uno.

-Así que me han vuelto a invocar para este absurdo ritual.- Un hombre alto y moreno, vestido de manera elegante, camina a lo largo de un callejón-. Creo que lo mejor será ir primero a visitarla...

Dicho esto, ese desconocido pasa a su forma espiritual y empieza su viaje. ¿Su dirección? Londres


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2: ESCARAMUZAS

La Torre del Reloj, una de las ramas principales de la Asociación de Magos y la más importante de ellas. Aquí no solo se estudia taumaturgia, sino que residen y tienen sus talleres magos de renombre. Muchos son los nombres propios que han salido de este monumento, un museo para la gente normal pero mucho más que esos para los magos. Sin embargo, no es tan genial como suena.

Esta es una organización extremadamente elitista, donde se respiran discriminación, prepotencia y egoísmo con cada paso. Para colmo, es increíblemente anacrónica, casi parece que entrar ahí implique retroceder en el tiempo por, digamos, varios siglos.

No obstante, no vale la pena generalizar. A pesar de la cantidad de soberbia que hay dentro, también la frecuentan personas honradas, que no buscan crecer a costa de los demás.

Dos de estas personas se encuentran hablando en una de las muchas salas disponibles en el edificio. Un Campo de Restricción de alto nivel había sido puesto alrededor de la estancia, la conversación era obviamente privada.

-¿Has hecho ya los preparativos para nuestro viaje?- Una voz femenina se deja oír. Pertenece a la heredera de la famosa casa Tohsaka, Rin.

-Sí. Y trátame con un poco de respeto al menos, recuerda que soy profesor aquí dentro.- Un hombre de facciones serias y un largo pelo oscuro le responde. No mentía en absoluto. A pesar de su juventud, ya era uno de los mejores profesores de toda la Torre.

-Lord El-Melloi, aquí estamos por nuestra condición como Masters que han sobrevivido a la Guerra del Grial, no por nuestros méritos en la Asociación.

-Segundo.

-Perdona, ¿qué?

-Mi nombre es Lord El-Melloi II. Sin el II mi nombre pierde su sentido.- El-Melloi II, cuyo verdadero nombre es Waver Velvet, Master de Rider en la 4ª Guerra del Grial de Fuyuki, refleja en su rostro una tristeza y un dolor que, a pesar del paso del tiempo, no han perdido fuerza. Tras mirar unos instantes por la ventana, decide girarse hacia Rin.

-L-Lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir...

-Está bien, no pasa nada. No tenías por qué saberlo. Bueno, si queremos lograr nuestro objetivo debemos irnos lo antes posible-. Lord El-Melloi II coge su equipaje, entre el que se encuentra su Código Místico de control de mercurio, que antiguamente perteneció a Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald: Volumen Hydrargyrum. Rin Tohsaka le imita, haciendo acopio de sus joyas y demás artículos-. Es hora de acabar con las guerras del Grial.

Ambos salen por una puerta oculta y, tras dar un único paso, una mancha blanca y borrosa cae a gran velocidad ante los pies de la joven maga. El impacto es suficiente para tirarla al suelo.

Ante ella se encuentra...una espada. Una que le es muy conocida.

-¡Tohsaka-san! ¿Estás bien?

-…Esta espada... Yo la conozco.

-¿Cómo?

-Esta... Es Bakuya. Una de las espadas favoritas del que fuera mi Servant.- Rin ni siquiera alza la vista de la blanca espada corta que pronto se disipa en una nube de partículas azuladas, su voz suena como ausente, como a punto de quebrarse.

-¿De tu Servant? ¿Pero quién...?- Una brisa inesperada acalla al profesor.

-Sorpresa, Rin.- Una voz grave suena tras ellos. Ambos se preparan para lanzar hechizos al invasor pero...

-A-Archer... Eres tú.- La Tohsaka no puede contener su sorpresa al ver a su antiguo Servant, que mantiene sus manos alzadas en señal de rendición mientras una sonrisa surca su rostro-. ¿Qué ha...?

-Tranquilízate, Rin. Creo que te debo una explicación. Pero antes, Lord El-Melloi II, puedes calmarte. No tengo intención de haceros daño.- El aludido baja su mano derecha, cargada de prana, aunque a regañadientes-. Veréis, antes que nada, debéis saber que esta guerra no es como las anteriores. Aquí no hay 7 Masters y 7 Servants, sino 8 de cada.

-A ver, "Archer", ¿cómo que 8? Se supone que el Grial de Fuyuki escogía a 7 Masters, ¿no es así? Explícate ahora mismo.- El-Melloi no oculta su desconfianza ante este tipo. Un Servant apareciendo de esta manera no parece muy fiable.

-Exactamente. Pero este no es el Grial de Fuyuki. ¿Recordáis lo que ponía aquella carta que revolvió media Asociación? Decía que el Grial había sido duplicado. Esta es una copia y yo más que nadie sé que una copia nunca es exactamente igual al original. Tiene sus fallos y errores. Y en este caso un error ha sido la adición de una octava parte a esta guerra, una parte predeterminada. Quien me ha invocado siguiendo el sistema del Grial no es ni más ni menos que esa parte extra. Alaya, el inconsciente colectivo de la humanidad.

-¡¿ALAYA?!- los dos magos quedan boquiabiertos por la revelación del Servant, que aprovecha para abandonar su armadura roja y negra y volver a ponerse el elegante atuendo negro que llevaba al ser invocado.

-Calma, que a este paso os van a descubrir. Hay varios motivos que hicieron que Alaya decidiera tomar parte en esto en vez de ignorarlo o de invocar a un Servant e inmediatamente hacer que se suicide. Estos son dos: primero, la situación mundial. Hay una serie de conflictos por todo el globo que amenazan a la humanidad. Alaya, como impulso a la supervivencia de la raza humana, pretende usar el poder del Grial para eliminarlos. Y segundo: el deseo de aquellos que recrearon este e iniciaron esta guerra es visto como una gran amenaza. Yo, como Counter Guardian, soy el peón de ese ente y debo eliminar esos peligros.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero si Alaya te ha encomendado un objetivo en otro país, ¿qué carajos haces en Londres?

-Rin, deberías hacer que este tipo modere su lenguaje-. Dice el nuevo Archer, señalando a Waver con el dedo, causando que este frunca el ceño aún más-. Y en respuesta a tu duda, Alaya solo me dio la orden de ganar el Grial. En otras palabras, tengo definido el fin pero no los medios. Por tanto, mientras gane esta guerra, puedo actuar como me apetezca.

-Archer, ¿podrías darte un poco de prisa y decir a qué has venido? Tenemos asuntos importantes de los que ocuparnos-. Rin empieza a impacientarse más de la cuenta.

-Vale, vale... Estoy aquí para firmar un contrato contigo, Rin Tohsaka

-¿No acabas de decir que tenías ya a Alaya como Master? Eso debería ser más que suficiente suministro de mana para un Servant. Máxime en el caso de un Clase Archer como tú. Además, tenemos cosas que hacer. Temo que no podamos cumplir nuestra "misión" contigo aquí.- Rin mira a El-Melloi, que niega con la cabeza.

-Suponiendo que lo que dice es cierto, tener un Servant en nuestras filas no es una mala noticia. Sin embargo, esto implicaría cambiar completamente nuestros planes. Haced lo que queráis, no me voy a oponer.

-Es cierto que con Alaya respaldándome soy más fuerte que en la anterior guerra, pero necesito de un Master capaz de utilizar los Reijuu en beneficio mutuo y que pueda proveerme mana si a Alaya le es imposible.

-Está bien, no podemos perder más tiempo. Démonos prisa.- Rin corta repentinamente con la conversación y extiende su mano mientra se dispone a recitar el cántico, sorprendiendo ligeramente al Counter Guardian:

 _Presta atención a mis palabras._

 _Mi voluntad crea tu cuerpo y tu espada crea mi destino._

 _Si atiendes el llamado del Grial y obedeces a mi voluntad y mi razón,..._

Una potente luz roja sale de su mano. Los reijuu aparecen como resultado.

 _¡Entonces, respóndeme!_

 _¡Hazlo y confiaré mi destino a tu espada!_

-Por mi honor como Archer, acepto tu juramento y te reconozco como Master, Rin.- El Servant extiende su mano también. Al contacto, una luz blanca baña aquel patio en el que ya llevan demasiado tiempo. Afortunadamente para ellos, ningún familiar llega a ver este espectáculo.

Rin se frota el dorso de la mano, ligeramente incómoda mientras Lord El-Melloi mantiene la mirada perdida. Sin duda recuerda ese incidente de hace ya 20 años. La melancolía asola su mente, pero consigue recomponerse al segundo y vuelve a insistir en irse de inmediato.

Y así, el Servant irregular y los dos taumaturgos emprenden su viaje directos a la que, si tienen suerte, podría ser la última Guerra del Santo Grial de la Historia.

De vuelta a nuestra ciudad...

-Ya hemos llegado, bienvenidos a nuestra base.- Abro la puerta de un piso que, por seguridad, alquilé usando a terceras personas-. Aquí viviremos mientras dure la Guerra.

-¿Crees realmente que este sitio sea seguro?- El Servant de Hazel sigue en plan escéptico. Lleva así desde que fue invocado.

-Por supuesto. Aquí no solo tenemos una vista privilegiada de la ciudad, lo cual te beneficia, sino que las defensas mágicas de este nuestro taller no son moco de pavo. Calculamos que serían capaces de contener a un Caster de nivel medio.- En esta ocasión es su Master quien responde. Normal, ella también ha estado trabajando duro en esto y ahora va Archer y cuestiona el resultado.

-Master, una pregunta, ¿cómo dices que obtuviste esto? Que yo recuerde, dijiste que érais menores de edad.

-¿Cómo? Pues con hipnosis.- Quitando hierro al asunto, me dirijo a una mesa cercana sobre la que hay una espada, un báculo, dos libros antiguos y un sinfín de pequeñas empuñaduras rojas. Me pongo una larga gabardina y guardo uno de los libros en un bolsillo interno-. Hazel, voy a salir con Saber para explorar los alrededores. Tú quédate aquí si quieres.

-¿No llevarás más que tu grimorio?

-No, intentaré pasar lo más desapercibido posible por ahora.

-Está bien. Archer, creo que lo mejor será que tú y yo nos quedemos aquí conociéndonos mejor.

-Como mi Master diga.

Antes de salir por la puerta, me paro frente al espejo de la entrada. Esa gabardina negra parece quedarme bien. De paso, hago una revisión general de mi aspecto. Mi pelo color cobre está un poco desordenado, pero sigue presentable. Bajo mis ojos verdes se pueden ver unas considerables ojeras fruto de la falta de sueño. Invocar a un Servant de madrugada no es precisamente agradable para las personas que adoramos dormir.

Ya en la calle, Saber decide romper el hielo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu estrategia para los próximos días, Master?

-Buena pregunta. Lástima que la respuesta no lo sea tanto. En realidad, mis planes son muy simples: evaluar primero las habilidades rivales y luego usar el poder conjunto de Archer y tuyo para acabar con todos en una o dos noches.

-¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo?

-Lo siento si te he decepcionado pero la verdad es que prefiero ir viendo como se desarrollan los acontecimientos. Quién sabe. Incluso es posible que se maten entre ellos.- Sonrío, esperando que esto le sirva.

-Vale. La verdad es que tampoco es bueno tener todo previsto sin dar margen al error. Cambiando de tema, ¿cuál es tu deseo para el Grial?- Lo admito, esperaba que me preguntara esto pero aun así me pilla desprevenido.

-Eh... pues, bueno... Te parecerá egoísta pero mi deseo es la omnipotencia.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso, tanto Hazel como yo buscamos ser los más fuertes. Con eso, podremos hacer lo que queramos, desde salvar a la humanidad hasta destruirla. ¿Y tú?- Prefiero devolverle la pregunta. No es algo de lo que me apetezca hablar.

-Yo lo que deseo es recuperar la honra que perdí varias veces en vida.- Saber se para en seco para responderme. Mientras estaba vivo, tanto yo como mi familia fuimos deshonrados y quiero borrar esas afrentas de la Historia.

-¿En serio? ¿A pesar de que tus hazañas te han llevado al Trono de los Héroes? Bueno, no me opondré a ello. Si eso es lo que quieres, yo...- Un gesto suyo me indica que deje de hablar mientras empieza a desenvainar una espada.

-Master, estamos en problemas. Un Servant enemigo se acerca.

-¿En serio? Pues entonces iremos a su encuentro. Esta será mi oportunidad de comprobar hasta dónde llegan tus capacidades.

Ambos echamos a correr por una calle menos iluminada que el resto. Como esperaba, debo utilizar magia de refuerzo en mis piernas solo para mantener el ritmo del espadachín.

De repente, una sombra se abalanza sobre mí pero antes de que me toque siquiera un destello plateado sale en mi defensa. El Servant enemigo salta para alejarse y manifiesta su arma. Una muy extraña. Parece como si la hoja de una espada sustituyera a la punta de una lanza. Y encima, la hoja ya mencionada es curva. Saber por su parte responde apuntando con su espada hacia él.

-¡Dime en este mismo instante quién eres!

-El Servant Rider, nada más tengo que deciros porque morirás ahora, Saber.

-Y un carajo.

Saber se lanza hacia el enemigo, que porta una máscara y está envuelto en un manto oscuro el cual evita que pueda ver sus características ni nada por el estilo. Menuda molestia. Un corte horizontal sale directo al cuello de Rider. Un golpe mortal... si le hubiera dado.

-¿Cómo?

Nuestro atacante está levitando varios metros por encima de la cabeza de su contrincante. Acto seguido, inicia su contraataque, volando hacia Saber y golpeándole con su extraña arma para luego alejarse y volver a arremeter. Increíble. Mi Servant solo puede defenderse y esquivar. Mi reacción... una sonora carcajada.

-Muy buena idea, Rider. Atacar desde las alturas te da ventaja sobre la gran mayoría de Servants, que no pueden volar. Sin embargo...- Saco mi grimorio y recito unos versos. Inmediatamente, el cuerpo de mi Servant empieza a brillar y levitar-. Hay hechizos que nos permiten volar a los magos, y déjame decirte que no son difíciles. Cualquier mago de segunda clase puede dominarlos. Hace un par de años decidí usar estos hechizos como base para un conjuro de levitación y he aquí mis resultados. Ahora, Saber, hazme el favor de bajar a ese inútil de los cielos.

A mi orden, la pelea se reinicia. Saber carga con fuerza hacia Rider, que lo esquiva sin dificultad. La diferencia en cuanto a controlar el vuelo es abismal por lo que parece. No será un enfrentamiento sencillo.

Rider intenta golpear a Saber pero este usa sus espadas para bloquearlo, aunque la fuerza del golpe sumada al hecho de que están peleando en el aire consigue mandarlo varios metros hacia atrás. Recuperándose de inmediato, Saber empieza a golpearle y aprovecha ambas espadas para atosigarle y hacerle pasar a la defensiva. Durante varios segundos, una lluvia de golpes cae sobre un sorprendido Rider, que no puede hacer otra cosa salvo protegerse y esquivar hasta que, en un movimiento magistral, consigue abrir una brecha en el ataque de su rival y propinarle una poderosa patada, estrellándole contra una pared cercana. Pero, una vez más, antes siquiera de darme cuenta de lo sucedido, las tornas se vuelven a girar. Saber, haciendo uso de su habilidad personal Prana Burst, sale de entre los restos de la pared a gran velocidad rodeado de prana, como si de una bala de cañón cobriza se tratase, y arroya a su oponente para terminar girando sobre sí mismo y así desatar un potente golpe vertical que manda a Rider al suelo, provocando un cráter de un metro de profundidad. De un salto, el guerrero oculto tras un manto sale de entre el polvo levantado por el impacto y libera un corte ascendente que manda a su enemigo aún más alto. Este responde con un corte horizontal y lo arrastra salvajemente contra un edificio cercano, destrozando la fachada. Un taconazo vuelve a volar a la cara de mi Servant, que lo detiene con su brazo y baja una espada con el otro, solo para encontrarse con esa arma tan curiosa.

La pelea continúa como un péndulo, inclinándose hacia un lado y hacia otro. Saber tiene más fuerza, pero Rider es superior en experiencia así que están igualados. Solo el uso de un Noble Phantasm podría desequilibrar esta balanza, pero hacerlo supondría revelar la identidad de mi Servant, cosa que no me beneficia en absoluto. Así que mientras los dos guerreros se intentan matar mutuamente, aquí estoy yo, apoyado en un árbol y pasando hojas de mi grimorio a gran velocidad, en busca de algún hechizo útil cuando por instinto alzo la vista solo para encontrarme un cuchillo volando en dirección a mi cara. Me aparto rápidamente y el cuchillo se clava en el tronco del árbol.

Grande es mi sorpresa cuando veo que este se ha muerto repentinamente.

-¿Qué carajos...?- Me repongo del susto inicial y lanzo un proyectil hecho de prana hacia el lugar de donde vino el cuchillo-. ¿Quién anda ahí? Si eres el Master de Rider, entonces muéstrate y tengamos una honorable pelea por el Grial.

El proyectil se pierde en la oscuridad, al igual que mis palabras. Pasan unos interminables segundos hasta que oigo un ruido proveniente del cielo. Dos marionetas (muy bien hechas, eso no lo puedo negar) con cuchillas en vez de brazos caen a por mí. Consigo esquivarlas y a una le destrozo un brazo disparando varios disparos Gandr, la manifestación física de una maldición nórdica, que disminuye la salud del rival, en forma de balas de color negro y rojo. La otra busca decapitarme pero pronuncio un encantamiento:

 _-Fulgur Ignis.-_ Una elevada cantidad de prana recorre mi brazo. Desde la palma de mi mano sale un ataque conjunto de llamas y relámpagos que incinera a la marioneta en cuestión de segundos, dejando nada más que cenizas. La otra me intenta cortar con su brazo bueno pero la noqueo con un puñetazo reforzado.

Sin embargo, el peligro no se acaba ahí. Del mismo callejón que aquel cuchillo sale ahora una joven con otra arma blanca idéntica en la mano. A la carrera, intenta apuñalarme pero me aparto y aprovecho para fijarme en los detalles que puedo distinguir de ella gracias a la tenue luz de la Luna. Lo primero que me llama la atención es su ropa, un kimono de color claro que desentona enormemente con la ropa habitual de este lugar del mundo. Lo segundo, sus ojos azulados con un extraño brillo rojo que parecen irradiar muerte y consiguen provocarme un escalofrío. Para rematar, su pelo es corto y oscuro y su cara, seria. Este conjunto de rasgos la hace extrañamente bella, pero no una belleza "pura" como la de Hazel, sino una belleza asesina, una que podría acabar contigo si te descuidas lo más mínimo.

Intento alejarme de ella pero su ataque sigue sin descanso. Esos ojos son peligrosos, de eso estoy seguro. Por otra parte, no puedo quitarme de encima la pesada sensación de haberlos visto antes, seguramente durante mi periodo de aprendiz bajo algún magus conocido. Le lanzo varios hechizos pero no surten efecto por poderosos que sean, ella los corta como si nada. Al menos su rango de ataque es corto, un cuchillo no tiene mucho alcance. Estoy a punto de ponerme realmente serio cuando mi suerte empeora aún más. Una voz se oye por encima nuestro, como un eco.

-Rider, esta es nuestra primera batalla y ya estás teniendo problemas. No te ofendas pero creía que eras más fuerte.- Una voz de mujer parece recriminar al Servant. Seguramente sea su Master. Mi contrincante se gira hacia esa voz con una media sonrisa en su boca.

-Pero mi señora, este es el Servant de Clase Saber, una de las 3 Clases de Caballeros y la que se considera como más fuerte de todas.- Confirmado. Tiene que ser su Master.

-E _stupendo, otro enemigo más y yo aquí, casi indefenso. Debí haberle hecho caso a Hazel. Si me enfrentara solo a esta tipa, es posible que pudiera ganar pero contra otro más esto es imposible. Debo retirarme inmediatamente.-_ Decido entonces establecer comunicación telepática con mi Servant, que ha detenido momentáneamente su pelea con Rider-. _¡Saber, nos vamos! ¡Ahora mismo!_

 _-¿No hay otra opción menos humillante, mi Master?_

 _-¡NO! Es imposible que ganemos en nuestro estado actual. Escucha atentamente. Provocaré una distracción y en ese instante aprovecharemos para escapar.-_ Abro el grimorio una vez más y recito un conjuro en voz bajísima, susurrando. El suelo de repente estalla bajo los pies de la desconocida de ojos extraños y yo pongo tierra de por medio a toda velocidad mientras Saber pasa a su forma espiritual

-Vaya... Este tipo es un cagado.- La chica del kimono se levanta del suelo, soltando ese ligero insulto hacia mi persona en el proceso.

-Sí, pero al menos sabe cuándo darse por vencido.- Rider aterriza a su lado antes de desvanecerse en una nube de partículas.


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Aviso: Para evitar confusiones, el nuevo Servant de la clase Archer, el cual ha firmado un contrato con Rin Tohsaka será llamado ARCHER. Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, gracias de antemano por leer este capítulo y sobre todo gracias por haber leído los anteriores._**

 ** _/_** ** _/_**

CAPÍTULO 3: LAS IRREGULARIDADES DEL GRIAL

La casa Einzbern, una de las 3 Grandes Familias que iniciaron las Guerras del Santo Grial, nunca ha tenido buena suerte.

Hace 1000 años, decidieron recuperar la Tercera Magia que una vez perdieron. Vale la pena hacer un inciso para recordar que solo existen 5 Magias Verdaderas y que lo que normalmente se conoce como magia es en realidad hechicería o, más correctamente, taumaturgia.

Al cabo de un tiempo, este linaje de magos se dio cuenta de que no podrían alcanzar ese milagro perdido por sí mismos y es así como ellos, junto a los Makiri (posteriormente conocidos como Matou) y los Tohsaka, se inició el ritual conocido como Heaven's Feel, la Guerra del Santo Grial. Su trabajo consistiría en construir el Gran Grial, capaz de abrir un acceso a la Raíz (ese lugar metafísico donde existen los Registros Akáshicos, la causa de todos los eventos y fenómenos en el universo y la meta común de todos los magus). También se encargarían de crear un recipiente para que el Santo Grial se pueda manifestar.

Sin embargo, desde su temprana derrota en la 3ª Guerra del Santo Grial, han estado de capa caída. Tal es su desesperación que hace años que cambiaron su objetivo de conseguir ese omnipotente artefacto capaz de conceder deseos por simplemente "ganar la guerra del Grial". A tal fin, incluso llegaron a contratar los servicios de un extraño hace 20 años.

Y ahora, la representante de los Einzbern, consciente del peso que recae sobre sus hombros, se encuentra de pie frente a la mansión que le servirá como refugio durante los próximos días. Sus ojos rojos brillan con determinación. Sabe que esta vez su familia no ha intervenido en la preparación de este Heaven's Feel pero no le importa en lo más mínimo.

Ahora, su tarea está claramente definida: valerse de los Noble Phantasm de su Servant junto con sus propias habilidades y recursos para darles una "pequeña sorpresa" al resto de Masters.

-Renlusbelt-san.- El Servant se materializa al lado suyo y empieza a dar una vuelta alrededor de la entrada, observándola.

-¿Sí, Caster?

-¿Han llegado ya los homúnculos de combate que solicité a vuestra cabeza de familia?

-Están a punto, calculo que esta tarde ya podremos disponer de ellos a voluntad.

-Estupenda noticia.- Caster se agacha, pensativo, y coloca un Campo de Restricción alrededor de la nueva residencia Einzbern-. Bueno, esto será suficiente por ahora. Recomiendo a mi Master que reparta varios familiares alrededor nuestro.- Aún agachado, se gira a la homúnculo esbozando una media sonrisa-. Solo para propósitos de vigilancia, ya sabe.

-Tú te debes pensar que me chupo el dedo. Hace ya un buen rato de eso, Caster.- Renlusbelt se cruza de brazos, que le traten como a una novata nunca fue algo que le gustara y menos ahora que era ya una maga experimentada.

-Está bien, está bien... No hace falta ponerse así.- El Servant se incorpora y se acerca para acariciarle la cabeza en señal de disculpas pero se lo piensa dos veces al ver como el aire se llena de prana.

-Ni lo intentes, Servant.- La Dama Blanca está gruñendo y se lleva la mano a su guadaña, casi parece que vaya a rebanarle la cabeza de un limpio tajo.

 _-Menudo carácter se gasta la peliplata...-_ Caster se aleja lentamente. La tensión disminuye visiblemente-. Volviendo al tema que nos atañe, me gustaría visitar la ciudad mientras esperamos. Es peligroso pero podría servirnos de ayuda en un futuro, cuando la guerra se recrudezca.

-Me parece bien, pero déjame asegurarme de algo. Si nos enfrentáramos a un Servant enemigo, ¿crees tener poder suficiente como para poder abrir una ruta de escape?

-La duda ofende, mi ama.

-Creeré en ti. Más te vale no defraudarme.

-Así haré.- El anciano se postra ante ella antes de desaparecer. Poco después, Renlusbelt pone rumbo a la pequeña ciudad que no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que está a punto de suceder en las próximas semanas.

Varias voces se oyen en nuestro apartamento. Pero no son las nuestras, es la televisión. Tras una placentera pero corta noche de sueño, amanecemos con la noticia del robo de una famosa reliquia en una catedral relativamente cercana.

-Quién será el loco que habrá robado esa carta...- Desganado y sarcástico, me acerco al mando a distancia para cambiar de canal-. Estupendo, el canal regional.- Estoy a punto de quitarlo también cuando Hazel me indica que lo deje y suba el volumen. La reportera se encuentra informando de unos extraños destrozos ocurridos en un callejón de esta ciudad.

-¿Pero qué diablos ha ocurrido?

-Que nos encontramos con Rider.- Bebo un sorbo de cacao para restarle importancia-. Fue una batalla interesante, ¿verdad, Saber?

-Estoy de acuerdo, espero poder saldar cuentas con él.

-¿Disculpaaa?- Hazel se abalanza sobre mí, visiblemente cabreada-. ¿Me quieres decir que habéis tenido un combate contra otro Servant?

-Sí, y también estaban su Master, a la que no pude llegar a ver, un par de marionetas y una tipa cuyos ojos me suenan bastante...- Vuelvo a dar un trago, los azules ojos de Hazel parece que se vayan a salir de sus cuencas de un momento a otro y su larga melena rubia se está erizando.

-¡Y vas tú y te lo tomas como si os hubierais cruzado con unos simples conocidos! ¡La próxima vez ya puedes ir bien preparado, porque como te pase algo por ir estúpidamente desarmado la paliza que te voy a dar será memorable! Y ahora, como castigo,... ¡te quedas sin tostadas!- En un movimiento relámpago, me roba el plato con mis tostadas y escapa corriendo. Se ha aprovechado de mi desconcierto tras semejante regañina. Salgo corriendo tras ella chillando.

-¡Vuelve aquí, ladrona! ¡Como te pille te voy a dar tal patada que vas a alcanzar la Raíz sin necesidad de griales ni historias!- Recorremos toda la casa a la carrera, incluso le lanzo algún Gandr que hábilmente intercepta usando ese mismo hechizo, y sin que se caiga una sola tostada. De repente, ella se choca contra una pared. Pero no una de piedra, sino de carne y hueso.

-Master de Saber, Hazel, no considero apropiado vuestro comportamiento.- El descomunal Archer se para enfrente nuestro, de brazos cruzados, como si fuera un padre a punto de castigar a sus hijos-. Estamos inmersos en plena Guerra del Santo Grial y ya hemos sufrido una emboscada por no tomarnos esto en serio. Si realmente buscáis cumplir vuestro deseo, debéis mantener una actitud más madura.

 _-Ni 24 horas lleva este aquí y ya está sermoneando._ Archer, déjame aclararte dos cosas. Primero, tengo un nombre. Los nombres están para usarlos...

-Pues hasta ahora no he oído más que apodos.- Punto para Archer, me está empezando a caer bien y todo.

-… Y segundo, no nos emboscaron, fuimos directamente a su encuentro.

-Menuda locura... En fin, desayunemos tranquilamente y pensemos en cómo afrontar este día.

-Me parece buena idea. Vamos, Nimbus, al salón.- Hazel me da un ligero empujón, dando por finalizada la conversación. Enfrente mío nos espera Saber con apariencia divertida y el resto del desayuno listo.

Mientras reponemos fuerzas, me fijo en mi compañera. En verdad se preocupa por mí. Quizás cuando esto acabe me llegue a pedir salir. Pero según se me pasa esa loca idea por la cabeza, hago un ligero gesto de negación. No, eso no sucederá. Mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona. Y ella lo sabe muy bien. Sonrío sin querer al acordarme de esa persona pero al segundo después siento miradas punzantes clavándose en mí. He estado un tiempo sin pegar bocado, con la mirada ausente y encima sonriendo como un bobalicón. Normal que se fijen en mí, siendo tan pocos a la mesa.

-Master, ¿estás bien?- Saber me ofrece un vaso de agua, que cojo enormemente sonrojado mientras Hazel estalla en risas.

-Sí, sí... estupendamente.- Evito sus miradas mientras intento cambiar el tema de conversación-. Archer, ¿has explorado ya los alrededores? Hay varios sitios en esta ciudad que podrían serte útiles.

-No, aún no. Esperaba ir con Hazel esta mañana.

-Eso no será así.- La aludida corta tajantemente los planes del Servant-. Y déjame decirte por qué. Tu tarea es básicamente subirse a tejados y lugares altos e inspeccionarlos. Eso es algo en lo que no te puedo ayudar. Y aunque lo hiciera, llamaría demasiado la atención. Es por eso que lo mejor será que vayas tú solo en forma espiritual.

-Así será entonces. Pero antes de irme, querría saber a qué os dedicaréis durante el tiempo que dure mi "paseo".

-Mientras no estés, quiero usar mi red de familiares para buscar Masters enemigos por la ciudad. Me gustaría que mantengas comunicación telepática con Hazel en todo momento.- Ya recuperado del suceso de antes, vuelvo a comportarme como se debería esperar de mí.

Archer asiente y sale por la puerta, dejándonos al resto la tarea de recoger la mesa y demás, aunque no me importa. Al acabar nuestra tarea, Hazel saca una bola de cristal y apaga todas las luces, quedando iluminados solamente por el brillo azulado de la esfera y unas pequeñas llamas que tuve a bien distribuir por el piso.

-Está bien, empecemos. Nimbus, quiero que me avises de cualquier incidente fuera de lo común que capten tus familiares y así poder verlo todos usando este artilugio.

-Buena idea. Allá voy.

 _-La verdad es que este lugar es fantástico para mí._ \- Archer se encuentra subido a una gigantesca estatua en lo alto del monte anexo a la ciudad-. _Desde aquí se puede ver toda la ciudad e incluso la periferia. Teniendo en cuenta mis habilidades calculo que mi alcance desde aquí es de unos 12 km, de 15 si uso mi Noble Phantasm, puede que incluso más. Bueno, es hora de que vaya a..._

 _-Buenos días, Servant Archer.-_ Una voz recorre todo el lugar. Solo en ese instante, el aludido se dio cuenta del terrible despiste que había cometido. No se ha percatado de que no hay un solo alma por ahí.

 _-Maldición, una trampa._ Sal de donde estés, Servant rival. Hazlo o destruiré este lugar con mis flechas. Y me aseguraré de que te alcancen.- De un salto, Archer se materializa y aterriza a varios metros de donde estaba antes.

-¿Oh, en serio? ¿Esa es la forma que tienes de saludar a tus mayores?- Caster hace su aparición, envuelto en humo y varios metros por encima del suelo, levitando-. Me parece que habrá que enseñarte modales, jovencito.

-¿Jovencito? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que soy un Espíritu Heroico más antiguo que tú.- Archer saca su arco en respuesta a esta provocación, Caster por su parte hace aparecer su báculo.

-No lo niego, arquero. Pero eso poca relevancia tiene ahora.- Tres círculos mágicos aparecen sobre su rival, cargados y listos para disparar. La cantidad de prana en ellos es tal que el aire crepita a su alrededor-. Es hora de librarnos de un competidor.

-Tan solo inténtalo, anciano.- Casi como contestación, tres pilares de energía pura caen sobre Archer, produciendo una gran explosión. Al disiparse el humo, nada queda más que tierra destrozada.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Ahí lo tienes, Archer! Esto te pasa por bocazas. ¿Creías que por tener la habilidad Magic Resistance te ibas a salvar de mis ataques? Me parece que se te escapó toda la fuerza por la boca. Al final no eras más que un...- Una flecha le pasa rozando la cara a gran velocidad, haciéndole un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

-No deberías sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas.- Cuando Caster alza la mirada, puede ver por encima suyo a un ileso Archer. Con su arco listo. Y dos flechas apuntando a su pecho-. Toma esta, Servant Caster.

Al disparar las flechas, estas producen un poderoso estruendo, rompieron la barrera del sonido. No obstante, nunca llegan a su objetivo ya que sendas llamaradas salidas de una mano de Caster las destruyen.

 _-Esto es malo, debo avisar a Hazel. ¡Master!_

 _-¿Qué ocurre, Archer?-_ A través de la telepatía, la rubia magus responde a la llamada de su Servant.

 _-En pocas palabras, he entablado combate con Caster. ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes?_

-...- Hazel expone la situación a los que estamos con ella antes de proclamar lo siguiente-. _Iremos hasta tu posición a toda prisa, tú gana todo el tiempo que puedas._

 _-Eso será fácil._ _Aquí os espero_

Archer no se da por vencido y sigue disparando. La respuesta de su oponente es todo un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Fuego y rayos de energía de todos los colores chocan con las flechas. Aquellas que se libran de la destrucción son detenidas por un poderoso escudo. El arquero empieza a correr a gran velocidad sin cesar su ofensiva, buscando una apertura en la defensa del mago y evitando sus ataques.

-Vaya, eres más ágil de lo que parece... Será mejor que te estés quieto.- Con un chasquido de dedos, Caster hace aparecer unas 20 esferas de prana, que rodean a Archer. A la señal de su creador, estas se abalanzan, causando un nuevo estallido.

-¿Eso iba en serio?- El Servant de Hazel sale de entre las llamas causadas por el ataque rival con cara de absoluto aburrimiento, en su cuerpo no hay la más mínima herida.

-Pero... ¿cómo?

-Muere, Caster, y hazme la Guerra del Santo Grial un poco más fácil.- El arco vuelve a ser tensado, tres flechas buscan nuevamente tomar la vida de su atacante. Solo que esta vez están cargadas hasta arriba con prana, pero cuando van a ser disparadas, una bala mágica de gran tamaño las golpea, rompiéndolas-. _¿Qué ha...? Ya veo, el Master de este tipo ha decidido mostrarse._

-¡Master! Le dije que no interviniera en esta pelea por nada en el mundo.

-¿Y dejar que te mate sin piedad este tipejo? No me hagas reír, por Dios.- Renlusbelt sale de detrás de un árbol, guadaña en mano-. Ni de broma pienses que voy a perder la guerra por culpa de semejante estupidez.

 _-Cabellos de plata y ojos rojos como rubíes. No me cabe duda. Es un homúnculo._

-Servant de la clase Archer, es hora de acabar contigo pero no te lo tomes como algo personal, ¿quieres?- Ren vuelve a lanzar balas mágicas las cuales son esquivadas sin ninguna muestra de dificultad-. Demonios, estate quieto.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor si de verdad pretendes...- Archer saca el gran hacha de piedra con la que le invocaron y bloquea un rayo mágico de Caster sin siquiera girarse hacia él-. Hacerme al menos un rasguño.

-Serás... ¡Tú! ¡Acaba con él! ¡YA!- A la Dama Blanca se le acaba la poca paciencia que tiene, y le toca a su Servant sufrir las consecuencias. Este alza su báculo, del que empiezan a salir rayos rojos y apunta hacia su enemigo, dispuesto a fulminarle pero...

-¡Alto ahí, maga de los Einzbern!- Cuatro cuchillas, largas y finas, salen volando hacia Renlusbelt y la obligan a saltar para salvar su vida. Esta distracción resulta suficiente para que Archer atraviese el hombro de Caster, anulando así el hechizo.

-Esto son... Llaves Negras... ¡¿Un ejecutor de la Iglesia?!

-Siento decirte que estás equivocada, Master de Caster.- Hazel toma la palabra y Saber se materializa entre ella y yo-. Pero antes que nada, déjame presentarme. Me llamo Hazel y soy una freelancer. ¿Y tú?- Mi compañera hace una reverencia como saludo.

-Renlusbelt von Einzbern. Y ahora dime, si eso no son Llaves Negras, dime qué son.

-Sí que lo son, lo que pasa es que no somos ejecutores.- Ahora me toca a mí responder-. Como ella dijo, somos freelancers. Colaboramos con la Asociación, pero también con la Iglesia. Y en uno de nuestros trabajos recibimos unas cuantas de estas armas.

-Ya veo...

 _-¡Master! ¿Qué haces que no ordenas nuestra retirada? ¡Dos de las 3 Clases de Caballeros están aquí y parecen ser aliados! ¡Apártate de ahí, nos vamos ahora mismo!-_ Caster nos lanza un ataque de fuego pero Saber salta y lo corta, Caster aprovecha entonces para recoger a su Master e iniciar su huida-. Bueno, Archer, ha sido una batalla muy interesante pero me parece que tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento.

-¡Alto ahí!- Varias flechas intentan derribar al anciano mago pero este desaparece antes de que le alcancen-. Maldito...

-Archer, ¿estás bien?- Hazel corre a su lado, preocupada.

-Sí, tranquila.- Él le pone la mano en la cabeza y sonríe un poco antes de recobrar su seriedad-. Lo siento, fui un descuidado y por culpa de eso me tendieron una trampa.

-No digas eso, no te ha pasado nada y eso es lo que importa. Además, ahora ya conocemos a dos rivales más y...

-Siento interrumpir este momento tan emotivo momento pero...- Saco la bola de cristal de Hazel y se la entrego-. Hay algo curioso en una calle del centro.

-A ver, a ver... Parece tratarse de... ¿La heredera de los Tohsaka?

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No habían rechazado la invitación?- Me rasco la cabeza, confuso.

-Así ponía su carta.- Ambos recordamos esa escueta nota de respuesta, ponía exactamente "Gracias por pensar en nosotros pero no estamos interesados. Disculpen las molestias". Casi parecía que en vez de escribir a una respetable familia de magos hubiéramos escrito a una editorial para que nos publicaran un libro-. Hey, Nimbus, ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿ese que anda tras la señorita Tohsaka no es el famoso "Profesor Carisma", el de la Torre del Reloj?

-Anda, pues sí. Qué cosas...- Cualquiera que nos vea pensaría inmediatamente en dos viejas chismosas-. A ver si es que están...- Repentinamente, una daga negra busca clavarse en la sien de la joven maga pero un brillo blanco la detiene en el acto. ARCHER se manifiesta junto a ella, con Bakuya en la mano. Este salta hacia el lugar del ataque pero no pasa nada más, quien sea el que intentó matar a Rin ha huido sin dejar rastro. Este suceso, aunque breve, nos ha dejado sin palabra. Pasan unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos diga nada, Saber adquiere una pose pensativa y Archer no despega la mirada de la bola de cristal, parece saber algo pero es mi Servant quien rompe el hielo.

-¿Eso era un Servant? Si es así, no entiendo a qué viene tanto drama. ¿O es que acaso lo conocéis?

Su pregunta, sin embargo, no obtiene respuesta. Al menos, no una inmediata.

-Ja...Jajaja...JAJAJAJAJA ESTO ES BUENÍSIMO.- Sin saber por qué, estallo en una carcajada mientras me llevo una mano a la cara-. ¿Sabes, Saber? Tenemos constancia de que los 7 Servants ya han sido invocados. Por ejemplo, acabas de ver en acción a Assassin y su Presence Concealment. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo mejor de todo?

-¿Qué, Master?

-QUE NO HAY DATOS DE QUE UN SEGUNDO ARCHER HAYA HECHO APARICIÓN.- Mi risa loca no para, esto es demasiado.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-Que hay un octavo Servant.- Archer, hasta ahora en silencio, se suma a la conversación-. Y sé quién es, me enfrenté a él en la 5ª Guerra.

-¡¿Disculpa?!- Hazel da rienda suelta a su indignación y sorpresa-. ¡¿Quieres decir que no solo hay una nueva pareja de enemigos sino que conservas los recuerdos de guerras pasadas?!

-Exactamente. Aunque esos recuerdos curiosamente solo son de la 4ª Guerra o posteriores, y yo solo participé en la 5ª.

-Pero eso es imposible.- Casi sin aire por el ataque de risa, ya puedo hablar de manera normal aunque sigo alterado-. La única manera de que esto sea posible es que hayamos fallado al intentar replicar el Sistema de Servants de Fuyuki.

-Sí, esa es la explicación más razonable.- Hazel se sienta en el suelo. Ha (mejor dicho, hemos) recibido un golpe muy fuerte con esta noticia-. Pero de ser así, eso significaría que nuestro trabajo de toda la vida, al que hemos dedicado incontables horas, ha salido increíblemente mal. Lo que pensábamos que era la cúspide de nuestras habilidades conjuntas resulta ser peor de lo que creíamos.

-Con todo lo que hemos estudiado sobre las anteriores guerras... Rituales, Masters y Servants participantes,... Incluso nos hemos aprendido los hechizos que usaron...- Alzo la mirada al cielo en busca de algún rastro de calma.

-Bueno, bueno. No es para tanto, mirad el lado positivo.- Saber me pone una mano en el hombro. Es cálida y amable, pero la rechazo a punto de romper a llorar.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto duele saber que, aun dedicando todos tus esfuerzos, eres incapaz de lograr lo que buscas, máxime en el caso de hacer una copia, una simple copia, de algo que ya existe?

-No, eso es cierto. No lo sé. En vida nunca llegué a vivir tal sensación. Sí que sufrí pero no por eso. No obstante, de lo que estoy más que seguro es que habéis podido duplicar un ritual extremadamente complejo. ¿Y qué si un par de cosas no son como teníais previsto? No es que hayáis fallado en recrear la Guerra del Santo Grial, es que habéis creado vuestra propia versión de la Guerra.

-¿Tú crees?- Hazel alza la vista hacia mi Servant, sus ojos brillan con la fuerza de alguien cuya autoestima acaba de recobrar su nivel habitual.

-Por supuesto, yo opino lo mismo. Y encima, no todo son desventajas. Es cierto que hay un nuevo rival, pero también es un posible aliado. Por otra parte, ya me enfrenté a él en el pasado, tengo información privilegiada sobre sus capacidades.- Es ahora Archer quien consigue hacernos ver la situación en todo su contexto. Malditos sean estos Espíritus Heroicos, por algo se han ganado un sitio privilegiado en la cultura popular y han sido ascendidos al Trono de los Héroes.

-Mu-Muchas Gracias, chicos. Ya me siento mucho mejor. Vamos, Hazel-chan. Volvamos a casa a planear nuestro futuro.- La cojo de la mano y los cuatro juntos hacemos como dije, con renovada fe en cumplir nuestro sueño.

 ** _/ /_**

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí mi nuevo capítulo de este mi primer fanfic. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Tenéis alguna idea de quienes son los Servants que han aparecido hasta ahora? Si es así, o solo queréis dar vuestra opinión sobre lo que ocurrirá o sobre si os ha gustado el capítulo o no, escribidme un review. Venga, no seáis tímidos, que es muy fácil y se agradece enormemente ;P. Hasta la próxima!**_


	5. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4: LA LANZA, LA LOCURA Y LA MAGIA

-Así que esta ciudad es la elegida para albergar un ritual como este... Siendo sinceros, no está tan mal.- Un niño pasea por la calle principal, alzando la vista para contemplar los alrededores con ojos curiosos. Vale que sea sábado, pero que un crio ande solo por ahí al anochecer llama mucho la atención-. ¿De veras este es el lugar donde se está celebrando una guerra? Hay mucha calma en el ambiente.

- _Eso es por dos cosas: para empezar, ya sabes que los magos son muy discretos y prefieren mantener sus asuntos en secreto. Esta es la regla fundamental de la Guerra del Santo Grial. Tu familia te dejó esto en claro, ¿no es así?_

- _Sí, sí..._ \- El chico hace pucheros, debe tener unos 10 años y no le gusta que le hablen de su familia al parecer.

- _Por otra parte, en caso de que estos fallen en ocultar sus misterios, la Iglesia y la Asociación se encargan de ocultar pruebas._

- _Así que ambas instituciones supuestamente antagónicas pueden llegar a colaborar... Interesante._ \- El niño corta el diálogo mental para dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. Su apariencia es la que se podría esperar de un chaval de su edad. Pelo corto castaño, ojos oscuros, ropa normal y corriente... Lo único que podría llamar ligeramente la atención es que es medio asiático. Sin embargo, solo esto es lo normal en él, ya que en realidad es extraordinariamente inteligente y un mago muy prometedor-. _¿Debería ponerme en contacto con la Torre del Reloj? ¿O quizás debería esperar un poco?_

Inmerso en esto, el jovencito entra en un callejón. Durante unos segundos continúa caminando sin darse cuenta de que unas figuras llevan un rato siguiéndole. Y ya están a punto de alcanzarle.

-Buenas, enano. ¿No sabes que estos sitios son peligrosos para un chico de tu edad?- Un grupo de cinco gamberros rápidamente lo adelanta y le corta el paso, el aparente líder es quien habla-. Anda, criajo, danos todo lo que tengas y sal de aquí echando pestes.- Una navaja roza el cuello del menor de edad, que empieza a sudar frío.

-E-Eh-Estoo.- El niño comienza a tartamudear, atemorizado.

-¿Esto qué? Si no piensas hacer lo que te digo, será mejor que vayas rezando lo que sepas.- El atracador alza su cuchillo y lo baja a gran velocidad para clavarlo en la garganta de su víctima. Pero nunca llega a su objetivo. Una mano lo tiene agarrado por la muñeca, apretando con tanta fuerza que la articulación amenaza con romperse.

-Yo que tú lo dejaría en paz.- Un hombre joven, de pelo corto y negro, con ojos de un precioso color verde aparece envuelto en partículas azuladas. Alto y con un buen físico, viste una ropa que de alguna forma recuerda a la que usaron los centuriones romanos.

-Lancer...- El aludido, un Servant, sonríe hacia el niño para luego dirigirse otra vez al atacante con una expresión de infinita seriedad.

-Os daré un aviso. Uno solo. Desapareced ahora mismo de mi vista y olvidad lo que acaba de pasar o, de lo contrario, me veré obligado a daros una paliza.- Mirando fijamente a los ojos del líder, suelta bruscamente su mano con un empujón.

-No me hagas reír, tipo raro. ¡Chicos, acabad con él!- A su orden, todos atacan al mismo tiempo, buscando abrumar a Lancer. Si acaso supieran qué clase de ser está frente a ellos, ya se habrían alejado al menos un kilómetro de ahí; ningún humano en su sano juicio osaría enfrentarse a un Servant. Menos aún a uno de los 3 Caballeros.

-Vosotros lo habéis querido así, luego no quiero oír queja alguna.- El Espíritu Heroico se coloca frente al joven niño-. Por favor, échate atrás, Master.- ¿Master? Pero si aún es muy joven. De todas formas, este asiente y se aleja mientras Lancer hace aparecer su lanza, un arma sencilla pero cuya punta está hecha de oro. Los gamberros quedan clavados en su sitio, sorprendidos, pero nuevamente recobran su ataque.

El Servant, sin siquiera abrir sus ojos, esquiva sin problemas una cuchillada proveniente de un machete y noquea a su agresor golpeándole fuertemente con la base de la lanza en el estómago. El siguiente sale volando de un potente manotazo y se estrella contra una pared, perdiendo el sentido. Un tercero saca una pistola pero antes de que dispare, la punta de la lanza sobresale por el dorso de su mano, ensangrentada. El arma cae al suelo, destrozada, mientras un rodillazo en la mandíbula lo manda directo a besar el asfalto. El cuarto intenta escapar pero la lanza se clava en su pie, impidiéndole dar un solo paso más. Un codazo en el pecho le rompe varias costillas y hace que caiga de rodillas, inconsciente. Ya solo queda el líder.

-M-Maldito monstruo...- El último macarra tiembla como un flan barato, con su navaja en la otra mano, pues su muñeca sigue dolorida.

-Si supieras quién soy, no me llamarías monstruo precisamente. Oh, Señor, perdona a este pecador y permítele reconducir su vida.- El Servant abre por fin sus ojos y le mira fijamente.

-¿Pero de qué habla este tipo?- Lancer no le permite seguir articulando palabras, pues lo agarra por el cuello y lo levanta sin esfuerzo.

-Siento tener que hacer esto pero habéis intentado atracar a quien no debíais. Cuando despiertes, búscate un trabajo y consigue una vida decente. Aún hay salvación para tu alma.- Dicho esto, aprieta su garganta hasta que el delincuente se desmaya. Una vez este se deja de mover, el lancero lo suelta con desprecio-. Y tú, Kabara.

-¿Sí, Lancer?- El niño, Kabara Chiba, heredero de la casa Chiba y enlace con la Asociación, responde a su nombre.

-La próxima vez ten más cuidado, ¿quieres?- La expresión del Servant se vuelve más suave, incluso sonríe, cuando se dirige nuevamente a su Master.

-¡Por supuesto!- Los inocentes ojos del niño brillan con gran admiración. Ha encontrado un modelo a seguir.

Así me gusta... Ahora volvamos a casa, ¿vale?

-¡Vale!

De camino a su residencia temporal, Kabara pasa por la plaza de la catedral, más concurrida de lo habitual. De un autobús está saliendo una buena cantidad de sacerdotes, la mayoría sorprendentemente jóvenes. El Master de Lancer, curioso y lleno de sospecha, decide acercarse a uno de los más ancianos.

-Disculpe, señor. ¿Han venido de excursión?

-Así es, jovencito. Los chicos del seminario y yo hemos venido para contemplar las reliquias que guarda esta catedral.- El cura acaricia la cabeza del pequeño, alborotándole todo el cabello-. Oye, pequeño, lo siento pero tenemos un poco de prisa así que debo dejar nuestra charla aquí. Ve con dios, hijo.

-Igualmente, Padre.- Ambos se separan unos metros y Kabara sale por una calle a su izquierda. Cuando ya se ha alejado lo suficiente, vuelve a comunicarse con su Servant-. _Lancer. ¿Qué opinas?_

- _Que me dan muy mala espina. ¿Y tú?_

- _Que si esos han venido solo para eso, yo estoy aquí de campamento. No hay duda alguna. Son un grupo de ejecutores de la Iglesia, preparados para participar en la Guerra._

- _En ese caso, volvamos a casa. Debemos prepararnos._

* * *

Ya en su nuevo hogar, Kabara y Lancer planean su futuro más inmediato.

-Master, ¿cuáles son tus planes para hoy? ¿Crees que deberíamos contactar ya con la Asociación de Magos?

-No, mejor no. Prefiero esperar a ver cómo se va desarrollando esto. De ser posible me gustaría no tener que hacer nada.- Kabara se sienta en un sofá, rodeado de juguetes.

Su trabajo aquí es averiguar si este Grial es válido para abrir un acceso a la Raíz. De ser así, su segunda labor sería avisar a la Asociación de Magos para que envíen tropas en caso de que sean necesarias, esta vez será la definitiva. La Torre del Reloj no piensa dejar pasar otra oportunidad. El sueño compartido de todos los magi podría cumplirse en los próximos días. Sin embargo, esta tarea no es precisamente algo agradable para el joven Chiba. Él siempre había sido un pacifista, la sola idea de participar en la Guerra del Santo Grial le repugnaba. Pero no a su familia, un clan oriental de reciente creación que buscaba ganar fama sin importar cómo. Es por eso que, cuando los reijuu (también conocidos como Hechizos de Comando) se hicieron visibles en la mano de Kabara, no dudaron en hacerle partícipe en este ritual a pesar de su corta edad. Esta era una oportunidad dorada para ganar fama. Mandarían a su hijo a la guerra, ganarían el Santo Grial y perpetuarían su linaje al mezclarlo con el de otras familias, algo que ya habían empezado a hacer. De hecho, Kabara es el resultado de esta práctica. Pero ahora podrían codearse con respetables casas como los Edelfelt, los Sophia-Ri o los Fraga, por ejemplo.

No importaban los sacrificios, el clan Chiba estaba y sigue estando dispuesto a asumirlos.

Aunque no todos pensaban igual. Dejando a un lado las voces críticas existentes en los pasillos de la Torre, en la propia familia varios se opusieron a que un niño de 10 años, sin conocimientos prácticos en peleas taumatúrgicas, se convirtiera en Master en lugar de su padre, que sería lo más obvio. Entre ellos se encontraban el propio Kabara, sus criados y... como no, su Servant.

-Master, entiendo que esta situación no te guste nada pero lo que hemos visto hoy merece de nuestro informe. Si es verdad que la Iglesia ya ha movido ficha, nosotros no debemos retrasarnos.

-¿Nosotros? Por favor, Lancer, no me metas en el mismo saco que esos aristócratas de Londres. Además, que haya varios ejecutores rondando no supone problema alguno a entes como tú, sabes que hay Servants capaces de eliminar a casi 50 magi en un parpadeo.

-Aún así, yo no voy a andar matando clérigos como si fuera esto...- Un sonoro portazo los interrumpe. Dos mayordomos de los Chiba entran a empujones en la habitación, visiblemente empapados en sudor y con la cara desencajada.

-¿Qué os pasa?

-Señor... Un... Ser... Vant...- Uno de los criados cae al suelo, muerto. El otro no se hace esperar y corre su misma suerte. A los pocos segundos, grandes gusanos grises empiezan a salir de su boca.

-Beggg que asco.- Lancer los mira con desprecio mientras el joven mago reprime un sollozo y desvía su vista de tan desagradable espectáculo-. Kabara, no te muevas de aquí. Vuelvo ahora.

El Espíritu Heroico de la Lanza hace ademán de salir por la puerta cuando un potente espadazo lo hace retroceder, seguido de un rugido que hace temblar las ventanas y obliga al niño a taparse los oidos. El Servant Berserker se muestra y corre hacia Lancer, aplastando los cadáveres infestados de parásitos y destrozando todo a su paso. El lancero por su parte decide saltar por la ventana, confiando en trasladar la batalla al jardín trasero y así evitar más daños innecesarios. Como era de esperar, Berserker lo sigue a ciegas, derrumbando la pared entera. Suspirando, Lancer empieza su ataque con una estocada directa al corazón, que es desviada sin problemas. Un salvaje sablazo vuela hacia el estómago del Servant de Kabara, cortando el aire a su paso pero la cosa no pasa de ahí, ya que su oponente salta sobre él, dando vueltas en el aire. Nada más aterrizar, una potente patada dirigida hacia los tobillos de Berserker lo manda pesadamente al suelo. Lancer pretende darle el golpe final, apuntando con la lanza a la frente de su asaltante. Alza el brazo y con gran fuerza lo hace bajar. Pero solo consigue destrozar parte del terreno, pues Berserker consigue evadirlo. Rápidamente, este se pone de pie y empieza su ofensiva.

Sablazos, mandobles y espadazos. Ataques cargados de brutalidad, sin la más mínima muestra de técnica o estrategia caen sobre Lancer, que hace uso de su gran agilidad para esquivarlos elegantemente, bloqueando y devolviendo golpes a la velocidad del rayo. Definitivamente, este es un espectáculo digno de ser visto. Una bestia salvaje frente a un caballero de movimientos perfectamente calculados. Cada choque provoca una lluvia de chispas. Cada impacto fallido causa destrucción allá donde acaba. Ninguno de los dos cede un solo paso, ninguno de los dos consigue imponerse realmente en esta pelea.

Berserker descarga un tajo vertical sobre Lancer, que lo detiene sujetando su lanza con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza. Ambos mantienen un forcejeo durante unos segundos hasta que Lancer gira sobre sí mismo, haciendo que el golpe de Berserker se pierda en el vacío de un jardín completamente patas arriba además de servir como antesala de su próximo ataque. Aprovechando el impulso del giro, el Servant de la lanza libera un corte en forma de media luna que no llega a traspasar las protecciones rivales pero sí lo manda a volar contra un pobre árbol, que se hace añicos por el choque.

El Servant arrastrado por la locura sale de entre los restos de madera y polvo con un rugido capaz de helar la sangre a cualquiera en un radio de dos kilómetros. Acto seguido, se planta frente a Lancer en un parpadeo y realiza un corte en oblicuo que es frenado otra vez por la lanza de su rival. En ese momento, Berserker aprovecha para mandar a su oponente a volar con un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Lancer se recupera inmediatamente y, en una rápida maniobra, obliga a la espada de su enemigo a quedarse clavada en el suelo. Indefenso, Berserker recibe una patada en la boca que le hace escupir algo de sangre. Sin embargo, eso solo sirve para enfurecerlo aún más. Agarrando nuevamente su espada con fuerza, alza su brazo y consigue hacerle un corte en la mejilla a Lancer para luego volver a arremeter, haciendo retroceder al Servant rival.

* * *

Mientras esta pelea está sucediendo, Kabara Chiba observa ensimismado a su Servant. No parece darse cuenta de que algo anda mal. Y es que donde hay un Servant, también hay un Master.

-Buenas noches, mocoso.- Kabara se queda paralizado, el Master rival está detrás suyo. Lentamente, el niño se gira para ver a Zouken Matou esbozando una cruel sonrisa-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has quedado mudo o qué?

En un instante, Zouken agarra al Master de Lancer por el cuello y lo levanta con facilidad.

-Tu clan me decepciona. Mandar a un crio inútil... Seguro que nadie tiene interés alguno en tu vida.- Las palabras del anciano duelen como auténticos cuchillos mientras gusanos salen de su ropa-. Eres muy joven como para saber cómo funciona el mundo así que te daré una lección. Los débiles solo sirven para alimentar a los fuertes. Y tú eres débil, el más débil e incompetente de esta guerra.- Los gusanos recorren su brazo y amenazan con llegar a Kabara.

-Debo librarme de este tipo ya.- Kabara se está asfixiando, solo tiene una manera de escapar de esta. Los reijuu en su mano empiezan a el poder de un Hechizo de Comando, te ordeno, Lancer...

-Alto ahí, muchachito.- Las marcas en la mano del Chiba se apagan repentinamente cuando un gusano pasa por encima suyo-. ¿Sabías que el concepto de los Hechizos de Comando lo inventé yo? Es por eso que también sé cómo evitar su uso.

-¿P-Pero cuántos años tienes?

-Trátame con respeto, escoria.- Zouken frunce el ceño y aprieta su puño dispuesto a acabar con el Master más joven de la guerra.

-Lan...Cer... Sálva...Me...- Fuera de la casa, Lancer intenta ir a rescatar a Kabara, pero Berserker se interpone en su camino.

-Maldición, este maldito Berserker no me deja ni acercarme. Y los reijuu de mi Master no funcionan. Si esto sigue así, él morirá irremediablemente.

Los ojos de Kabara se empiezan a cerrar, la vida está empezando a escapar de su cuerpo. A los pocos segundos, sus manos, antes aferradas al brazo de Zouken, cuelgan inanimadas mientras Zouken empieza a reirse.

-¡JAJAJAJA! Ya está inconsciente, en nada se habrá muerto.- El anciano líder de la casa Matou suelta al niño y le pisa la cabeza, intentando aplastársela, mientras el Servant de la casa Chiba se lamenta internamente, si su Master muere él no podrá permanecer en este mundo por mucho tiempo, y nada puede hacer para evitarlo.

La cabeza de Kabara está a punto de estallar, el pie de Zouken ejerce demasiada presión. O más bien... Ejercía. Los restos de la pierna y cabeza del anciano manchan ahora la pared cercana. Y, sin embargo, esto no es suficiente para matar a un ser cuyo cuerpo está hecho enteramente de gusanos, que ya empieza a recomponerse. Dos balas mágicas han salvado la vida del Chiba. Simultáneamente, un pilar de luz impacta contra Berserker, causándole quemaduras leves y dejando libre el camino de Lancer, que se apresura a recoger a su Master. Pero aún así, Berserker vuelve a lanzarse a por su rival, que ya no puede pelear como antes al tener a un niño sobre su hombro derecho. El lancero se defiende a duras penas cuando otro haz de luz vuelve a ocuparse del guerrero enloquecido.

-Alto ahí, Servant de la clase Berserker.- Renlusbelt hace una espectacular aparición, cayendo del cielo acompañada de Caster.

-¡¿Quiénes sois vosotros?!- Lancer dirige su arma hacia la nueva pareja, alterado.

-Baja esa lanza, Espíritu Heroico. Estoy aquí para detener a ese viejo decrépito. Sin embargo, teneros aquí es demasiada molestia. Caster y yo nos ocuparemos de ellos, así que aprovecha y escapa junto a tu Master. ¡Venga, fuera de aquí, ya!- La Dama Blanca señala la salida con su guadaña. Lancer, confuso por este giro en los acontecimientos, asiente y se va a toda velocidad.

 _-Sí... Debo alejarme de aquí cuanto antes, ahora que mi Master no se puede defender. Solo espero que no haya sufrido daños graves._

Una vez que Lancer y Kabara se pierden de vista, Caster aterriza junto a la Einzbern, ligeramente indignado.

-Sigue pareciéndome mala idea habernos metido en medio de esta batalla. Acabamos de enfrentarnos a Archer y ya estamos peleando contra otro Servant. Y yo no soy un Saber precisamente. No puedo pasarme el dia entero luchando en batallas frontales. ¿Se puede saber en qué carajos estabas pensando, Ren?

-Te juro por el Santo Grial que como me vuelvas a llamar Ren te vas a enterar de lo que pasa cuando me enfado.- El filo de su guadaña roza el cuello del Servant, que traga saliva. Se dice que los humanos no son capaces de herir a seres como él pero prefiere no poner a prueba ese dato-. Además, no podía dejar morir a ese mocoso. No se merece ese destino.- El rostro de la maga se vuelve tierno al decir esto, incluso sonríe tristemente.

-No me esperaba esta faceta suya... Siento decirlo pero no estamos en condiciones para derrotar a ese maldito Berserker. Ahora que ya has podido hacer tu buena acción del día, vámonos. Date prisa o... Oh, mierda.- El Servant de Zouken salta hacia ellos repentinamente. Ambos lo esquivan, yendo hacia lados opuestos. Berserker ataca a Caster, que escapa alzando el vuelo. No obstante, eso no basta para librar del peligro a Renlusbelt, que empieza a ser asediada por un enjambre de insectos.

-¡Maldito viejo! Todo el santo dia tocando los huevos. Ahora verá el asqueroso este de lo que soy capaz...- Ren agarra con fuerza su guadaña, acumulando prana alrededor de ella, lista para lanzar un hechizo-. _Wirbelsturm!-_ Con un potente corte, el prana se libera en un remolino de viento que hace trizas a todos y cada uno de los bichos que la acosaban. Al acabar la técnica, unos aplausos sarcásticos se oyen desde el interior de la ya derruida casa.

-Bonito movimiento, Einzbern.- Zouken Matou sale de entre las sombras, con su típica sonrisa cruel surcando su cara llena de arrugas.

-Makiri Zolgen...- La aludida sujeta con más fuerza su arma.

-Hace ya siglos que no uso ese nombre, homúnculo.- Zouken endurece su expresión. En realidad, este hombre tiene unos 500 años y en su momento fue uno de los creadores del sistema de la Guerra del Santo Grial de Fuyuki. Desde ese momento, su nombre y el de su clan han ido cambiando hasta la época actual. Y que una Einzbern le haya hecho recordar eso no le causa alegría precisamente-. ¿A qué has venido? Esta era una pelea entre Masters por el Santo Grial y, sin embargo, tú has decidido interponerte en mi camino.

-Tú lo has dicho, era una pelea entre Masters. Así que yo, como Master que soy, he decidido sumarme al enfrentamiento y, de paso, saludar a un viejo conocido de mi clan.

-Puedes meterte tus saludos por donde te apetezca, Dama Blanca.- El anciano Matou hace un gesto con su mano y varios gusanos salen directos a la cara de su adversario, pero son destruidos a base de disparos.

-Vaya, qué grosero.- Renlusbelt salta hacia el anciano, pero más insectos le salen al paso.

* * *

En la parte trasera de la casa de Kabara, el caos se apropia de cada rincón. Explosiones, llamaradas, cortes y golpes por doquier acaban con los pocos restos de jardín que aún quedaban intactos tras el enfrentamiento de Lancer y Berserker. Caster no se baja de los cielos para atacar. Sabe que alli tiene ventaja y que el Servant enemigo no podrá alcanzarle desde tierra firme. Aunque, tras los primeros impactos, la pelea ha llegado a un punto muerto. Ahora mismo Berserker se encuentra enfrentando a varios árboles humanoides creados por el Servant mago, destrozándolos con su espada mientras Caster está ocupado usando un grimorio para crear más de esas criaturas. En estos momentos, aquel a quien se le agote antes el suministro de mana será quien pierda la vida.

El Servant de los Einzbern echa un vistazo preocupado en dirección a su Master, por segunda vez en este día la orden de retirarse tardaba en llegar. Cuando vuelve a concentrarse en la pelea, un puñetazo lo hace tomar tierra de repente.

-¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado?- El golpeado recorre el lugar de la pelea con sus astutos ojos y pronto se da cuenta de lo sucedido-. Ya veo... Aun con gran parte de su cordura evaporada por culpa de su habilidad de clase Mad Enhancement, este tipo fue capaz de armar una simple pero efectiva estrategia. Según iba derrotando a mis criaturas, fue apilándolas una sobre otra hasta que pudo construir una montaña, la cual escaló y desde la cima ya pudo alcanzarme de un salto.- Berserker aterriza al lado suyo, dispuesto a decapitarlo salvajemente pero nuevas raíces salen del suelo y lo inmovilizan-. _¡Master! Ya estamos otra vez, debemos irnos si no quieres acabar perdiendo la Guerra del Santo Grial._

 _-¡Lo sé, maldita sea! ¡Claro que sé que tenemos que huir de nuevo! Pero ahora mismo no puedo.-_ La voz mental de Renlusbelt suena alterada. Bueno, más de lo habitual.

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estás atada a una pared o qué carajos?-_ El tono sarcástico del Servant hace evidente su desesperación.

 _-Pues... Más o menos.-_ Caster dirige una nueva mirada a su Master. Sus ojos se llenan de terror al verla tirada en el suelo bajo una masa de gusanos, con Zouken clavando su bastón en el estómago de la homúnculo. Incorporándose tras el golpe de Berserker, lanza un hechizo que manda al Matou a volar y vuela hacia la Dama Blanca.

-¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte directamente a un mago tan antiguo y fuerte?! A ti te debe fallar algo en la cabeza.

-Mira, no me vengas con regañinas y sácame de aquí ya.- Como respuesta a su petición, el Servant mago posa su báculo sobre la masa de gusanos, haciendo que se evaporen lentamente.

-Je... Eso no será suficiente para que escapéis, escoria.- Zouken se levanta pesadamente del suelo y alza el dorso de su mano. Los reijuu brillan con fuerza-. Con el poder de un Hechizo de Comando, te ordeno, Berserker, usa tu Noble Phantasm y acaba con Caster.- Una luz roja se libera de su mano mientras una de las tres marcas se difumina. A la vez, un aura negra cubre el cuerpo de su Servant. Al entrar en contacto con las raíces que lo apresaban, estas se pudren, muertas, y Berserker corre hacia sus enemigos mientras el césped alrededor de él muere a su paso.

-¡Maldición! ¿Cúanto te queda para acabar?- Ren se deja llevar por el miedo. Ahora su contrincante va a usar un Noble Phantasm, la cristalización de una leyenda que rodea al Espíriu Heroico, desde una espada hasta la capacidad de convocar ejércitos enteros. Sin embargo, tienen un inconveniente, y este es la revelación de la auténtica realidad del Servant con todo lo que eso conlleva. Sus fortalezas y sus debilidades. Si Zouken está dispuesto a esto, la amenaza es atronadoramente real.

-Y... Ya está. ¡Arriba, ya podemos...!- Caster consigue liberar a su Master, que se levanta inmediatamente pero... Una espada sale del pecho del Espíritu Heroico, envuelta en esa mortal aura oscura que empieza a esparcirse por su cuerpo-. Maldición...

-¡CASTER!- A la maga Einzbern le saltan las lágrimas pero una caricia por parte de su Servant le calma ligeramente.

-Debes... Escapar... Rápido.- Un hilo de sangre sale de su boca sonriente para acabar uniéndose al charco bajo sus pies.

-No... Yo no...

-Sí... Vete... No puedes morir aquí.- Suavemente, la empuja mientras sus fuerzas se agotan. Renlusbelt, haciendo caso a la última voluntad de Caster, sale corriendo justo antes de que Berserker saque la espada del cuerpo de su Servant. Este cae al suelo antes de ser apuñalado de nuevo.

-Maldición, esa peliplata ha logrado escapar... Pero al menos hemos eliminado a su Servant. Con suerte, no seguirá siendo una amenaza.- Zouken Matou sonríe nuevamente, victorioso, mientras se retira de la destruida casa Chiba junto a Berserker.

* * *

La nueva mansión de los Einzbern está teñida de inmensa tristeza. Una vez más han vuelto a ser eliminados en la Guerra del Santo Grial. Renlusbelt, la que hasta hace una hora era una orgullosa maga, llora amargamente sobre su lujosa cama. Entre sollozos, es posible distinguir algunas palabras.

-Cas...ter... Yo... Fue mi culpa... Yo...- Una vez más, la Dama Blanca sucumbe al llanto, haciendo sonidos ininteligibles. Al cabo de un rato, recobra un poco la compostura y se dirige a la ventana de su habitación. Sin embargo, al ver apilados en el patio los materiales que iba a usar junto a su Servant, más lágrimas empañan sus ojos de color carmesí e impiden que vea la figura que aparece tras ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?- Una voz muy familiar le dirige la palabra con un tono dulce y amable.

-Mi... Mi Servant... Ha muerto. ¡Ha muerto por mi culpa! Soy una inútil... Y ya no...no podré volver a casa... El Viejo Acht me prohibirá la entrada... O algo peor... Caster, debí haberte hecho caso... Lo siento.- Renlusbelt baja la mirada, está a punto de derrumbarse completamente. Tal es su desesperación que todavía no se ha dado cuenta de una cosa. Esas 3 marcas rojas en su mano derecha, cuyo diseño recuerda a una rosa, siguen ahí.

-Está bien, Ren. Tranquila. Eso no va a ocurrir.- La figura le abraza, los tejidos que envuelven sus brazos le resultan extrañamente conocidos a la Einzbern-. Jubstacheit no va a hacer eso.- Con su mano, esa persona hace que la Dama Blanca gire su cabeza para mirarle a la cara, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-NO PUEDE SER. Tú... Eres... Eres tú...

-Así es. Soy yo.

Aquella persona, aquel desconocido que consolaba a Renlusbelt von Einzbern es... El supuestamente difunto Caster.


	6. Capítulo 5

**_Saludos a todos ^_^_**

 ** _Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este mi fanfic. Espero que les guste._**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5: ESPADACHINES DUALES

La residencia Tohsaka, el lugar donde los planes para acabar con el Santo Grial son constantes, se encuentra vacía. Rin Tohsaka, Lord El-Melloi II y ARCHER han salido a dar un paseo para familiarizarse con el terreno y ya están al lado de la catedral.

-Rin, espera aquí un momento. Voy a entrar aquí.- El-Melloi se separa del grupo, acercándose a la puerta de madera.

-¿Vas a rezar? ¿Acaso eres católico?- La expresión de Rin es divertida, resultaría paradójico y contradictorio que un magus fuera creyente.

-No me hagas reír, Tohsaka-san. Solo voy a investigar, las líneas ley son extraordinariamente fuertes en este lugar, es posible que sea aquí donde se manifieste el Grial Mayor.

-Ya veo... Está bien, pero date prisa. ARCHER, mantente alerta por si vienen otros Servants.

 _-Entendido._ \- El aludido, en su forma espiritual, se sube a lo alto de un edificio mientras el profesor entra en el edificio.

Ya en el interior, el trasiego de clérigos es constante. Los ejecutores de la Iglesia corren de un lado para otro sin parar, su número se ha incrementado desde que ayer Kabara Chiba se hubiera encontrado con algunos de ellos, pero no por ello han logrado perturbar las visitas de los turistas.

Waver Velvet, con suma cautela, se acerca a un anciano que está contemplando el altar de este templo, inmerso en una oración. Cuando este hombre,el mismo que había hablado con el Master de Lancer, ha acabado, ambos se encuentran a la misma altura, dispuestos a entablar una tensa discusión.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita, magus?

-Busco el Santo Grial.

-Estás en territorio enemigo y aún así te atreves a decir semejante locura. Dime, ¿para que quieres ese herético artefacto?

-Solo quiero destruirlo. Mi objetivo es evitar que haya más guerras como esta. Así de simple.- Ambos hombres mantienen su mirada fija, sin girarse hacia el otro para hablar. Uno mira hacia el retablo de la catedral; el otro, no separa su vista de la puerta-. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué hacen aquí tantos integrantes del departamento más sangriento de la Iglesia?

-¿Nosotros? Obviamente, venimos a acabar con las herejías. Y eso os incluye a vosotros, miembros de la Asociación. Si hace falta, usaremos el poder del Grial para eliminaros a todos antes de deshacernos también de esa copa.- La tensión en el ambiente es tal que todos los presentes se giran instintivamente hacia ellos.

-Eso no sucederá. Puede que ambos queramos librarnos de ese artilugio, pero juro por mi honor como Lord El-Melloi II que no permitiré que uséis su poder con esa intención. Son precisamente esas masacres las que quiero evitar.

-Pues yo te juro por mi honor como Albert Grandfield Ellenior que esta será la vez en la que la Santa Iglesia acabe con vosotros.

-¿Cómo? Según tengo entendido, para usar el poder del Grial, hace falta ser un Master.

-Soy consciente.- Albert levanta su mano derecha y se la enseña al mago. Tres cruces rojas ocupan su dorso-. Mi Servant es Assassin. Creo que ya os conocéis.

-Eso son reijuu... Ya veo, la Iglesia también pelea en esta guerra en vez de limitarse a enviar un supervisor.

-Así es. Cuando nos llegó una carta hablando de esta guerra, se nos dejó muy claro que, de querer participar, tendríamos que hacerlo de manera normal.- El anciano cura, de cabellos rubios peinados hacia atrás, hace ademán de irse pero antes dirige unas últimas palabras a Waver-. Hoy te dejaré ir, magus. No obstante, ten en cuenta una cosa: no puedes evitar que esta ciudad se suma en el caos más absoluto. Es posible que pase lo mismo que en Fuyuki. O algo peor.

-Quizás sea así. Pero puedo evitar que estos rituales se repitan en un futuro.- El profesor de la Asociación dirige su marcha hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, enciende un puro y empieza a fumar-. _Menuda la que se va a armar aquí. Debemos actuar rápido si queremos salirnos con la nuestra.-_ Inmerso en sus preocupaciones, no se da cuenta de que acaba de entrar en un Campo de Restricción que ha hecho alejarse a todo ser humano "normal" en un radio de varios metros. Y dentro de él, solo una cosa se oye. O mejor dicho, se oye la misma cosa infinidad de veces. Esto son... Choques de espadas.

* * *

Alrededor de una hora antes...

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuales son nuestros planes para hoy, Nimbus?- Hazel se planta delante de mí, ligeramente ansiosa.

-Está claro, ¿no? Atacaremos a un Servant enemigo. En cuanto a cuál... Dame un momento, que busque una cosa que nos puede ayudar...- Empiezo a rebuscar en un baúl cercano, del que saco una tabla de madera-. Sabes qué es esto, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, es un Tablero Espiritual. Pero dime una cosa, ¿de dónde sacaste este artilugio?- Le tiendo el objeto a mi compañera, que le echa un vistazo y lo deja -suavemente en una mesa cercana.

-De Internet.- Con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, le contesto.

-Ah...- No parece haberle convencido la respuesta. Chica lista.

-Bueno, ahora en serio, me hice con uno mientras estudiábamos en la Torre del Reloj. Al parecer lo encontraron por Rumanía.

-Eso ya es más creíble.

-Master, ¿para qué sirve ese pedazo de madera polvorienta?- Archer hace su aparición, saliendo de la cocina con algo de pan en la mano.

-Esa la respondo yo.- Corto intencionadamente a Hazel, que ya había abierto la boca y me lanza una mirada asesina a la que respondo con una sonrisa-. Este "pedazo de madera polvorienta", Archer, se utiliza para localizar Servants. Toma, mírala.- Le doy el tablero, en el que se ven una serie de puntos repartidos a lo largo de un mapa.

-Ya veo... Interesante.

-Anda, mira. Hay uno que se está desplazando.- La Master de Archer señala un punto en el tablero, cerca de la catedral.

-Bueno, pues si ya estás contenta, tu Servant y tú podéis salir de mi habitación. Hay algo que quiero hacer antes que nada y me gustaría que nadie me interrumpa.- Ellos hacen como les pedí, un poco molestos por el tono con el que me dirigí a ellos hace un segundo.

Me acerco entonces a mi cama. Encima de ella se encuentran mi grimorio y mi espada. Cojo ambos objetos y deposito el arma en el suelo para luego abrir el libro de hechizos. Me concentro durante un minuto y empiezo a recitar un encantamiento. El prana recorre mis Circuitos Mágicos, provocando un aumento en mi temperatura corporal. Más energía recorre mi cuerpo. Y más aún, esto comienza a ser doloroso. La luz blanca proveniente de mi mano y la espada baña mi cuarto a oscuras, una suave brisa se levanta y murmullos sobre este acontecimiento se oyen al otro lado de la puerta. Serán cotillas... Bueno, luego se lo explico. Qué más da. Al cabo de unos versos más, el conjuro ya está casi listo, solo quedan las últimas palabras.

 _-Werden_ _Geist , mein Schwert.-_ Mi arma empieza a levitar, partículas doradas la envuelven completamente y, cuando estas se difuminan, nada queda en su lugar-. Bien, esto está. Ahora, si lo he hecho bien, debería poder volver a materializarla.- Me llevo la mano a la cadera, como si fuera a coger un arma y pronuncio una nueva aria-. _Scheint, mein Schwert.-_ Las partículas doradas se vuelven a arremolinar, tomando la forma de una espada, mi espada. Su filo de color plateado, su empuñadura dorada y sus detalles verdes por toda la hoja se reflejan en mis ojos con un brillo de satisfacción. Contento con mi trabajo, alzo la voz para que se me oiga más allá de la puerta-. ¡Vosotros, los cotillas de ahí fuera, podéis pasar! ¡Ya he acabado!

La puerta se abre y entra Hazel flanqueada por ambos Servants.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo, pelirrojo? ¿Qué clase de ritual era ese?- Mi compañera se muestra curiosa, no la culpo. Se ha liberado una buena cantidad de prana.

-Pues mira, rubia. Lo que acabo de hacer es evitar que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo que el otro día, cuando por poco me acorrala la tipa esa del cuchillo. Tras pasarme buena parte de la noche estudiando los archivos que poseemos sobre la Guerra del Santo Grial, el Sistema de Servants y la Teoría Taumatúrgica de la Asociación de Magos; he conseguido recrear la capacidad de los Noble Phantasm de pasar a un estado astral y volver a aparecer cuando sea necesario.- Un ligero suspiro de asombro sale de los presentes, siendo Archer el que menos muestras da de sentirse interesado.

-¿Cómo? Master, ¿me estás diciendo que has replicado un Noble Phantasm?- Saber se acerca y observa mi espada, visiblemente conforme con lo que está viendo.

-No, no, te equivocas. Yo simplemente he cogido esa espada, mi Código Místico Ysiumlagg, cuya existencia ya era cercana a la de un Noble Phantasm, y le doté de una ''forma espiritual'' a través de un encantamiento que cae en la categoría de Ten-Count, ya considerado un pequeño ritual. Me alegra ver que ha sido un éxito.- Acaricio orgulloso su hoja, ni yo esperaba que funcionara realmente.

-Vaya, vaya... Eres todo un innovador, ¿no es así?- Ahora es Hazel quien echa un vistazo, antes de pasársela a su Servant-. Archer, ¿qué opinas?

-Por una parte, me parece un trabajo digno de un mago de primera clase. Por otra, me imagino que no piensas usar esta espada con fines decorativos, ¿verdad?

-No, si te parece hice todo este esfuerzo para colgar a Ysiumlagg de la pared. Pero tranquilo, que ya sé a qué te refieres. No voy a pelear en el frente. Si puedo evitar un enfrentamiento directo, lo haré. No soy tan tonto como para luchar si no tengo la certeza de que mis habilidades son suficientes para eliminar a mi oponente.

-Ya veo... Está bien, pareces ser más maduro de lo que aparentas.- Con esta frase lapidaria, me devuelve mi arma.

-Deberías saber que las apariencias no funcionan conmigo.- Le respondo muy seriamente mientras vuelvo a hacer desaparecer a mi espada. Durante un par de segundos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Me avergüenza decirlo pero mantener este gesto hace que me duela el cuello, Archer es increíblemente alto.

-Haya paz, vosotros dos.- Hazel me da una colleja y el pequeño e innecesario conflicto se acaba, perdiéndose en el tiempo-. Vamos, ni que fuérais niños pequeños. No quiero volver a ver una escena como esta, ¿queda claro?- Ambos contestamos al unísono, con la cabeza baja-. Y otra cosa, Nimbus.

-Dime.

-He estado espiando los alrededores de la catedral mientras usaba el Tablero Espiritual. Al parecer, nuestro objetivo es... El octavo Servant y su Master.- Puede que sea el efecto de la pausa dramática, pero tanto Archer como yo nos tensamos al oír eso-. Eso significa que Rin Tohsaka no está en su casa.

-Ya, ya lo sé. ¿Y?

-Que habrá un cambio de planes. Saber distraerá al Servant mientras Archer se infiltra en territorio enemigo.

-¿Con qué motivo?- Ahora es el arquero quien toma la palabra-. ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?

-Primero, porque en su interior hay algo que me interesa como Magus. Y segundo, si es Saber el que enfrenta a ese tal ARCHER, podremos poner a prueba sus habilidades sin correr riesgos.

-¿Tanta confianza tienes en mí como para suponer que no me pasará nada si peleo contra él? Porque después de lo que Archer nos dijo sobre sus capacidades, este es seguramente nuestro mayor problema en la guerra.

-Creo que me he explicado mal. Aunque lo que quería decir tiene mucho que ver con tu comentario. Información.- Hazel empieza su explicación, levantando su dedo índice y en tono animado-. Tenemos datos sobre sus Noble Phantasm y demás, lo que nos da una gran ventaja. Sin embargo, él también conoce la identidad de nuestro Archer. Es por eso que no pienso dejar que se encuentren, al menos por ahora.

-Entiendo. Sí, es lógico que se haga de esa forma. Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Master, al parecer ese ritual tuyo ha mermado tus reservas de mana, así que no iré en serio, ¿vale?

-Haz como estimes necesario, pero tengo suficiente energía para que uses todo tu poder a excepción de tus Noble Phantasm y mantener una pelea mágica al mismo tiempo.- Con una pizca de orgullo, dejo claro que mis suministros de mana no son moco de pavo-. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- Con esta frase, todos salimos por la puerta, separándonos en cuanto alcanzamos la calle.

-De camino a nuestro destino, Saber, vestido con ropa normal y corriente para pasar desapercibido, vuelve a intentar conocerme más con sus tan directas preguntas.

-Oye, Master. Tengo una duda que me gustaría resolver.

-Ay, Dios... ¿Qué pasa?- Ya temiéndome lo peor, me detengo en medio de la calle y me giro hacia él.

-Iré directo al grano. ¿Por qué soy yo el Espíritu Heroico que pelea a tu lado?

-¿Disculpa?

-Te estoy preguntando por qué decidiste escogerme a mí en vez de a otro Servant.

-¿Otro Servant? ¿Como quién?

-No sé. El Rey Arturo, por ejemplo. Algunos lo consideran el Saber más fuerte.- Unos silenciosos segundos acompañan su frase antes de ser rotos por una carcajada por mi parte, causando que mi Servant se moleste.

-JAJAJAJAJA Saber, esto es demasiado.- Me limpio una lágrima que surca mi cara por culpa de la risa-. Bueno, ahora en serio. Escúchame bien, Saber. Tú eras la mejor opción posible. Te reconozco como el Espíritu Heroico más fuerte y conocido de España, así que mientras seas invocado en este país, tu poder rivaliza o incluso supera al de Arturo Pendragón. O, para ser más exactos, Arthuria Pendragón.

-¿Arthuria?

-Así es. Esa es la verdadera identidad del Servant Saber en las dos últimas Guerras del Santo Grial. El Rey de los Caballeros es en realidad una bella joven rubia.

-Vaya, menuda sorpresa...

-Y además, el catalizador necesario está desaparecido. Aunque, viendo la apariencia de esa chica, si Arthuria fuera Arturo, habría removido cielo y tierra para conseguir tenerlo a mi lado.- Le guiño un ojo de forma traviesa, lo que deja a Saber anonadado. Ver su cara provoca que vuelva a reírme descontroladamente.

-M-M-Master, no me esperaba esto de ti.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Saber... Tenías... Tenías que haber visto tu cara... jajaja ay que me meo de la risa...- Ya tranquilo, retomo el camino tras asegurarle que era solo una broma. ¿O no lo era? Quién sabe...

En una plaza cercana a la catedral, Rin se está impacientando.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Waver-kun? A este paso podrían acabar descubriéndonos... _¡ARCHER! ¿Alguna novedad desde ahí arriba?_

 _-Todo está extrañamente tranquilo... No se ve ni un alma._

 _-Ni un alma... ¡Maldición!-_ Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal, la causa de la falta de gente es más que obvia-. ¡Un Campo de Restricción!

-Exactamente, Rin Tohsaka.- Desde lo alto de un edificio cercano, mi voz se deja oír pero solo es mi Servant quien está ahí. Yo, por supuesto, estoy oculto. Mi objetivo realmente no es derrotar a ARCHER, solo entretenerlo hasta que Hazel consiga lo que quiere.

-¡Rin! Ese es...- ARCHER aterriza al lado de su Master, con su arco en la mano.

-El Servant Saber, lo sé.- La Tohsaka se lleva la mano al bolsillo de su gabardina, lista para pasar al ataque.

-Vaya, al parecer eres tan inteligente como dicen.- Saber aterriza a unos metros de nuestros oponentes-. Supongo que entonces sabrás que no podrás siquiera tocarme y que deberías alejarte de aquí, ¿verdad?- Esa declaración basta para que ella dé un paso atrás y su acompañante dé uno hacia adelante, poniéndose frente a su Master.

-Rin, no interfieras en esta pelea. Localiza a El-Melloi II y detened al otro Master juntos. Yo me haré cargo de él.- El Servant dispara un total de 5 flechas casi instantáneamente, causando que Rin salga corriendo. Saber, por su parte, desenvaina sus espadas y, en una décima de segundo, se deshace de los proyectiles.

-Octavo Servant, debo darte las gracias de antemano. Siento que esta batalla puede resultar muy interesante.

-...- El aludido no responde. En vez de eso, materializa sus espadas gemelas, Kanshou y Bakuya, y se lanza al ataque.

-Directo a la ofensiva. Me gusta tu estilo.- Ambos chocan sus espadas, el viento se levanta y los escombros vuelan solo por el impacto.

* * *

Archer y Hazel ya han llegado a la mansión Tohsaka. Sin embargo, aún no van a entrar, falta saber qué carajos buscan.

-Ya se oyen choques de espadas... Master, tú dirás.

-Está bien. Necesito que te adentres usando tu forma espiritual y robes todas las joyas mágicas que veas. Yo te esperaré bajo una ventana, lista para recogerlas.

-¿Se puede saber para qué quieres eso?

-Simple, esas son la principal forma de ataque de esa chica. Además, son muy caras. La casa Tohsaka está siempre al borde de la bancarrota por culpa de ello, seguro que se cabrea en cuanto vuelva. Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, desde que te invoqué, he estado investigando en cómo usar los conocimientos sobre Mineralogía que adquirí en la Torre del Reloj. Tú haz lo que te pido y crearé un arma digna de ti.

-En ese caso... Espérame aquí.- Archer hace como mi compañera le pidió y se infiltra en la residencia. Una vez dentro, empieza a buscar joyas por doquier cuando de repente se encuentra un objeto curioso-. Oye, Hazel.

-¿Sí?

-Aquí hay un collar con una joya roja que parece valioso, ¿qué hago?

-Si no tiene mucho prana acumulado, déjalo. Y date prisa, seguro que hay varios familiares observándonos, seguro que no tardarán en...- Una bolsa de tela cae a sus pies.

-¿Te vale así de rápido?- Hazel alza la vista para ver a Archer saltando desde una ventana a 5 metros del suelo-. Al final me he traído el collar. Rezuma energía.

-Está bien. Nos vamos. Buen trabajo, Archer.

-No ha sido para tanto, Hazel.- Alagado, el Servant sonríe.

-Vaya, así que sabes lo que es sonreír.- Devolviéndole la sonrisa, ambos salen de ese lugar. Pero no estaban solos. Una figura humana, de color metálico, les ha estado siguiendo la pista. ¿Su apariencia? La de una doncella.

* * *

De vuelta al enfrentamiento, este se muestra igualado. Muy igualado. Saber pelea con fuerza, sus espadas son más largas y tienen más alcance pero ARCHER es capaz de crear más y más armas con las que es capaz de armar distintas estrategias. Una de sus espadas cortas chinas se rompe, en un segundo su repuesto aparece en su mano entre un resplandor amarillo y así una vez tras otra, sin fin. Mi Servant se coloca a toda velocidad tras su rival, que se gira instantáneamente y bloquea el ataque. A gran velocidad, los espadazos hacen saltar chispas antes de que el arquero salte repentinamente hacia atrás antes de que un corte le separe la cabeza de los hombros.

-Vaya, eres más hábil de lo que esperaba para un arquero.- Saber baja momentáneamente sus armas, reconociendo el poder de su adversario.

-No te deberías dejar llevar por los prejuicios, Saber. Te causarán la muerte más pronto que tarde.

-No me vengas con discursitos sobre cómo debo comportarme, ARCHER. No me conoces, así que ahórrate ese tipo de comentarios.

-Vaya, así que el espadachín de la Edad Media se molesta por lo que diga su enemigo. Curioso.- El Servant lanza sus espadas al frente. Girando, son bloqueadas por mi Servant, que las manda a volar. A continuación, proyecta un nuevo par de espadas y hace lo mismo. Ahora son cuatro las armas que vuelan como si fueran boomerangs hacia Saber, . Pero su ofensiva no acaba ahí, ya que ARCHER salta al frente con un tercer par. En medio de la carrera, sus hojas se ven alteradas por taumaturgia de refuerzo, volviéndose más largas y adquiriendo una apariencia más peligrosa. A punto está de golpear al Espíritu Heroico de la Espada pero este realiza un movimiento poco habitual.

Saber alza la espada en su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza y con la otra apunta al otro Servant. Sonriente, pronuncia su contraataque.

-Prana Burst.- Sus armas empiezan a ser imbuidas con ingentes cantidades de energía mágica. Un segundo más tarde, esta es liberada en dos explosiones simultáneas. La primera hace trizas las cuatro armas proyectadas mientras que la segunda manda a volar a su objetivo, que consiguió defenderse en el último segundo.

-Increíble, nunca pensé que el Prana Burst fuera usado de esta forma.- El 'octavo' no ha logrado salir completamente ileso, tiene algún rasguño y sus espadas se han agrietado.

-Vaya, mira quién prejuzgó los límites de una habilidad.- Mi Servant le lanza una mirada orgullosa.

-Hm, punto para ti, Saber. Pero que sepas responder a un argumento no te da la victoria en una batalla.- El Servant de Rin se deshace de sus armas y vuelve a proyectar su arco mientras se aleja aún más de su oponente. Varias flechas a gran velocidad buscan acabar con la vida del espadachín.

-Puede, pero a veces las victorias morales conducen a la victoria total y absoluta.- Saber corre a toda velocidad, esquivando y destruyendo los ataques enemigos, que estallan al contacto. Al cabo de un tiempo, logra alcanzarle pero otra vez esas hojas reforzadas le impiden acabar con él. Nuevamente, se producen choques intensos entre ambos.

-¿Qué victorias morales? Estamos hablando de victorias argumentales. No escuchas, ¿cierto?- ARCHER evita un corte y pasa a la ofensiva pero su rival lo desvía e intenta darle una estocada. De un salto, se libra de esto y luego realiza un doble corte completamente vertical. Saber se gira, de tal forma que consigue quedarse en medio del estrecho espacio existente entre la trayectoria de ambas espadas, librándose por milímetros. Inmediatamente, una patada vuela hacia la cara del arquero pero este se defiende con su antebrazo derecho y da una voltereta lateral a consecuencia de la fuerza del golpe.

-Es cierto que nuestra discusión se centra en los argumentos. Pero dime una cosa, ¿acaso no son los argumentos la base para ganar moralmente a alguien?- Una decena de espadas salen disparadas a la velocidad de balas en dirección a mi Servant, que se lanza hacia ellas en un astuto movimiento. Justo antes de que le alcancen, Saber arquea su espalda hacia atrás, evitándolas. No obstante, la última de todas consigue alterar su trayectoria, hiriéndole en la pierna pero yo, desde la distancia, hago uso de mis capacidades para realizar una cura a base de taumaturgia.

-Tienes razón, para hacer que algunas personas dejen atrás sus estúpidos, falsos e imposibles ideales y se den cuenta de la realidad que se esconde tras ellos, son necesarias las palabras. Aunque mucho me temo que eso no es siempre suficiente para lograrlo.- Un tono amargo acompaña las palabras de ARCHER mientras este vuelve a arremeter, aprovechando que Saber aún siente molestias en su pierna. Tal es el equilibrio de poder entre ambas partes que hasta esta nimiedad es capaz de inclinar la balanza hacia un lado. El Servant de Rin golpea fuerte y rápido, lo que obliga a mi compañero en esta guerra a pasar a la defensiva de forma apresurada. Los cortes vuelan por todos lados, sin dejar opción a dar la vuelta a la situación.

O eso sería lo que ocurriría si mi Servant no guardara otro as bajo la manga.

Saber, ya totalmente recuperado del corte anterior, desvía un tajo de su oponente y acto seguido alza la vista hacia los grises ojos de su rival. De inmediato, los ojos del Espíritu Heroico de la Espada, normalmente de un fuerte color castaño, pasan a un tono dorado intenso. Nada más establecerse el contacto visual, ARCHER se detiene en el acto mientras le entra un sudor frío y retrocede un par de pasos.

-Maldición... ¿Qué ha...?- El arquero aún no recobra la compostura tras lo sucedido mientras Saber vuelve a su estado normal-. ¿Qué has hecho, espadachín?

-Vas listo si crees que te voy a decir qué era eso.- A toda velocidad, reanuda el combate y aprovecha el desconcierto de su rival para ponerlo entre la espada y la pared. Literalmente. Con su fuerza incrementada por el Prana Burst, mi Servant destruye ambas armas de un golpe y apunta con su espada derecha al pecho de su oponente-. Hasta aquí has llegado, ARCHER. ¿Unas últimas palabras?

-Por supuesto. Mira arriba.- El Servant señala al cielo, desde donde una descomunal lluvia de espadas cae a toda velocidad, obligando al otro a apartarse para salvar su vida-. _Eso de antes seguramente fuera el poder de unos Ojos Místicos. Si eso es así debo andar con sumo cuidado a partir de ahora._

 _-ARCHER, retírate de la pelea y vuelve con nosotros.-_ Rin Tohsaka establece comunicación mental con su Servant, para molestia del anteriormente citado.

 _-Por el amor de Dios, Rin. ¿Qué carajos pasa? ¿Crees que no podré con él? ¿O es que acaso te ha bajado la regla?-_ Desde la catedral, Rin se sonroja a la vez que se enfada enormemente.

 _-¡ARCHER! ¡Zafio, eres un zafio, un bruto y no sabes tratar a las mujeres!-_ La joven maga grita mentalmente durante unos segundos a la vez que pisa el suelo repetidamente en señal de cabreo-. _Trimmau nos ha avisado de la presencia de intrusos que se han llegado a infiltrar en casa. Y, para colmo, no conseguimos dar con el Master de Saber. Hemos buscado por todos lados pero no podemos encontrarle. Así que vuelve, no me obligues a usar un Hechizo de Comando._

 _-Está bien._ ¡Saber! Siento decirte que tenemos que dejar nuestro enfrentamiento aquí, me temo que me reclaman en otros sitios.

-Comprendo, cosas de Masters, ¿verdad?

-Efectivamente.- El Servant de los Tohsaka se desvanece entre partículas mientras esboza una media sonrisa. Ha sido una buena batalla, sin duda. Al final es posible que encuentre diversión en participar en este absurdo ritual, antes de acabar eliminando a todos y cada uno de aquellos que se interponen en su misión.

* * *

En unos segundos, el equipo Tohsaka ya se ha reunido por completo. En su residencia.

-Siento llegar tarde, ¿qué me he perdido?- ARCHER entra por la puerta solo para encontrar a una Rin colérica y a un Lord El-Melloi II intentando tranquilizarla.

-Relájate, Tohsaka-san. No me creo que hayan entrado a robar.

-¡NO NECESITO TUS OPINIONES! ¡SI NO HAN ENTRADO A ROBAR, DIME POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO ENCUENTRO MIS JOYAS!

-No lo sé. Y tampoco me interesa saberlo. Si lo que necesitas son joyas, podemos pedir más a la Asociación.

-Ya... Pero no son solo las joyas, también ha desaparecido...- Rin se desmorona sobre el suelo, deshecha en lágrimas. ARCHER se acerca y se pone a su altura.

-¿Qué, Rin? ¿Qué más nos han robado?

-El... collar... El collar que heredé de mi padre Tokiomi.- El rostro del Servant se oscurece ante esa noticia, ese objeto también era, es y será importante para él.

-¿Se sabe quién ha sido el maldito ladrón?- Su voz suena casi quebrada, está conteniendo claramente su ira.

-Trimmau los describe como una adolescente rubia acompañada de un Servant gigantesco. Al parecer, la chica se llamaría Hazel.- El-Melloi le responde.

-¿Trimmau?

-Ese el nombre de mi doncella-gólem hecha a partir del Volumen Hydrargyrum, mi Código Místico.

-Hazel... Ella es la co-fundadora de esta nueva Guerra del Santo Grial. Nuestro mayor enemigo junto a Nimbus.- Rin se suma a la conversación, ya capaz de hablar.

-Sí, ambos son magi famosos desde que consiguieron entrar en la Torre del Reloj. Sorprendentemente poderosos para no formar parte de ningún clan de magos. Solo coincidí con ellos un par de veces en mi trabajo como profesor, así que no los conozco realmente. Sin embargo, lo que realmente les hizo famosos fue el haber sido tomados como alumnos por magi muy fuertes, algunos de los cuales tienen incluso Sealing Designations. Hace dos años, se hicieron freelancers y recibieron aún más reconocimiento.

-Juro por Alaya que recuperaré ese collar y daré su merecido a esa tipa y su Servant.- ARCHER pronuncia su nuevo juramento frente a sus compañeros. Rin por su parte se levanta y asiente, orgullosa de él. Lord El-Melloi II sonríe ligeramente.

Y así es como un robo desencadenó el enfrentamiento entre Archer y ARCHER.

¿Quién ganará? ¿La Master que creó un Grial? ¿O aquella que busca destruirlo a cualquier precio?

* * *

 ** _Bueno, pues hasta aquí este capítulo que, a mi parecer, le falta algo; no sé..._**

 ** _Aprovecho para recordaros que cualquier apoyo es bienvenido. Os animo por segunda vez a escribir reviews o enviarme PMs. No os cortéis, que os prometo que responderé más pronto que tarde. Muchas gracias por leer._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima y que tengáis un buen día (o tarde o noche)_**


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Buenas.**_

 _ **A partir de ahora, incluiré fichas de dos Servants con cada capítulo, que serán actualizadas cada vez que algún nuevo dato se revele. Dicho esto, empecemos:**_

 _ **Saber:**_

 _ **Espíritu Heroico: Desconocido**_

 _ **Master: Nimbus**_

 _ **Alineamiento: Lawful Good**_

 _ **Fuerza: A Mana: A**_

 _ **Resistencia: A Suerte: B**_

 _ **Agilidad: B Noble Phantasm: A++**_

 _ **Habilidades de clase:**_

 _ **Magic Resistance: A**_

 _Ofrece protección contra efectos mágicos. A este nivel, cancela hechizos de rango A o inferior. En la práctica, el Servant es intocable para los magi modernos, por lo que no sería exagerado denominarlo como "Magus Killer"._

 _ **Riding: A**_

 _Todos los vehículos y criaturas, a excepción de las Bestias Fantasmales y Divinas, pueden ser usadas como montura. Este rango es suficiente como para poder ser invocado bajo la clase Rider._

 _ **Habilidades personales:**_

 _ **1) Prana Burst: A**_

 _Las capacidades físicas son potenciadas temporalmente al imbuir armas y cuerpo con energía mágica y liberarla instantáneamente. Es capaz de recrear el efecto de un propulsor. Con un nivel así de alto, un arma normal que no esté en el mismo nivel que un misterio divino puede ser destruida de un solo golpe._

 _ **2) Mystic Eyes: B**_

 _Es la posesión de Ojos Místicos capaces de intervenir con el mundo exterior. En el caso de Saber, al ser activados su víctima experimenta una sensación de miedo capaz de hacer que esta baje su cabeza, avergonzada._

 _ **3) -**_

 _ **4) -**_

 _ **Noble Phantasm: Desconocidos**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6: PREPARATIVOS

Renlusbelt recorre inquieta el jardín de su casa. De un lado a otro, da más y más pasos mientras no aparta la mirada de los actos de su Servant. Unos metros enfrente, Caster sujeta una pequeña y brillante piedra roja en su mano con sumo cuidado mientras dos grimorios reposan sobre sendos círculos mágicos, uno a cada lado.

-¿Cuánto te queda, Caster? Llevamos aquí ya una hora y esto no parece tener fin.

 _-Ya está la homúnculo metiendo prisa._ Por favor, Ren, no te impacientes y dedícate a proveer mana para que pueda seguir usando mis...- Una especie de espada blanca le roza la sien al salir disparada a gran velocidad. Al impactar con la pared del fondo se pueden ver sus detalles, es como si se hubiera hecho a partir de un brillante hilo mágico, su diseño es precioso.

-¿Pero qué desfachatez es esta-, Servant? ¿Acaso te olvidaste de que no puedes llamarme así? Eso sin mencionar esa irrespetuosa forma de hablar de hace un momento. Ten en cuenta que tú no eres más que un familiar. De la clase más alta, pero un familiar a fin de cuentas. Tú no puedes permanecer en este mundo sin mí así que tenme más respeto. ¿Entendido?

-Está bien. Mea culpa, Master.- Con una media sonrisa, este vuelve a su explicación-. De acuerdo a mis cálculos, en unos diez minutos habré acabado todo lo necesario para ganar la guerra. Y si no me crees, echa un vistazo a nuestro ejército.- Con un gesto de su mano, muestra los frutos de su esfuerzo. Los homúnculos que vinieron del castillo Einzbern portan ahora armaduras de oro puro, montones de golems hechos con oro y joyas los rodean. Por otra parte, aquellos árboles humanoides como los que pelearon contra Berserker flanquean una jauría de extraños lobos. Por último, encima de ellos varios espíritus levitan de manera grácil.

-Verdaderamente, esto es obra de un gran alquimista.- Renlusbelt von Einzbern queda asombrada al ver las obras de Caster-. Cuerpos vegetales, animales y astrales... Puede que nuestra casa sea practicante de la alquimia, pero esto supera con creces nuestras capacidades.

-Gracias, Master. Es bueno escuchar elogios de vez en cuando, más aún viniendo de una magus como usted. Bueno, ya solo me queda un último detalle y estará listo. Acércame esas dos bolsas de tela, por favor.- La maga hace como le piden, no por hacerle un favor al Servant sino porque siente que le beneficiará el hacerlo.

-Joder, sí que pesan para ser pequeñas. ¿Qué llevan dentro? ¿Piedras?

-Sí.- Caster responde con total naturalidad al sarcasmo de su Master, dejándola sin respuesta. Él toma ambas bolsas y se guarda una en su túnica. Posteriormente, deposita la otra en el suelo y mete su piedra roja en el interior. Un destello rojo se libera al contacto con la gema. Tres segundos después, saca de la bolsa un collar dorado con la piedra incrustada en el centro y se lo cuelga al cuello-. Bueno, ahora podré utilizar el poder de este Noble Phantasm con mayor eficacia.

-¿Hemos acabado?- Ante la respuesta afirmativa del Espíritu Heroico, la homúnculo decide continuar-. Pues ven conmigo, aún hay un sitio que quiero visitar antes que nada.

-A sus órdenes, mi señora.- Con una sonrisa, Caster pasa a su forma espiritual.

Un ejército de seres mágicos se suma a la guerra, ¿cómo afectará esto a la delicada balanza de esta Guerra del Santo Grial?

* * *

-Master, el resto de participantes ya está moviendo sus fichas. ¿Sus órdenes?- Rider se aparece frente a quien le invocó, mostrando respeto. Ahora ya no lleva su máscara, por lo que se pueden ver sus rasgos faciales. A su pelo de un color morado se le suman unos ojos verdes.

-Aaah, tendré que participar. Oye, Shiki, ¿qué te parece si vamos con la Asociación?- La Master de Rider se dirige a la figura sentada en su sofá.

-Haz lo que quieras, la que tiene motivos pendientes con esos tipos eres tú.- La tipa del cuchillo que me atacó aquel día le responde, su nombre al parecer es Ryougi Shiki-. No olvides que tu apellido causa pavor en la Torre, tienes una Sealing Designation. Por no hablar de personas como tu hermana, Touko.

-Ni me la menciones, ya sabes que la odio desde que me robó los derechos como heredera de los Aozaki.- Touko Aozaki se levanta de su mesa y enciende un cigarro. La relación entre ella y su hermana Aoko llega a tal extremo que tenerlas juntas en el mismo país provocaría el caos-. Oye, Rider.

-¿Sí?

-Pelear junto a la Asociación de Magos nos beneficia. Ambos buscamos alcanzar la Raíz así que les apoyaremos. Shiki, no creo que haga falta recordártelo pero no te enfrentes a ningún Servant, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Ryougi también se pone en pie, cogiendo un cuchillo y su katana.

-Iremos a hablar con el enlace de la Asociación.

-¿Con ese niño? Mi señora, el Master de Berserker lo mandó al hospital. No creo que merezca la pena.

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo, _Perseo.-_ Rider se tensa al oír su nombre, a pesar de que nada ni nadie ha podido oírlo.

-Master, ¿a qué ha venido esto?

-Oh, vamos, tranquilízate. No tiene nada de malo llamarnos por nuestro nombre, solo debemos evitar que terceras personas descubran tu identidad.

-¿Terceras personas como esta chica de aquí?- El Servant señala a Ryougi Shiki, que hace una mueca de disconformidad antes de intervenir.

-Escucha, Rider. Yo ya sabía tu identidad desde que Touko te invocó. Como seguro que entenderás, necesito conocer tus capacidades a la hora de pelear a tu lado.- La joven se pone su chaqueta de cuero rojo y sale por la puerta-. Vamos.

-Sí, es la hora de pelear. Con suerte nos volveremos a enfrentar a ese alumno mio.

Con gesto alegre, la maga Aozaki le da una palmada a Perseo, que la acompaña y cierra la puerta tras él. Y así, el famoso héroe griego, conocido por acabar con la vida de Medusa, se convierte en el primer Espíritu Heroico en esta Guerra del Santo Grial cuya identidad es revelada.

* * *

-El-Melloi, ¿has localizado ya el escondite de Archer y su Master?- ARCHER lleva alterado desde que ayer Hazel les armara esa jugarreta.

-Sí, los encontré hace diez minutos. Es por eso que os he llamado.- Los tres miembros de este bando se encuentran reunidos en el salón, Rin toma un té que el Servant se ocupó de preparar pero no por eso deja de sentir ira hacia mi amiga-. Sin embargo, hay dos inconvenientes que nos impiden ir a por ellos. Lamentablemente no será tan sencillo como pensé.

-No te andes con rodeos y di qué demonios pasa.

-¿Podrías tratarme con un poco más de respeto si no es mucha molestia, por favor?- Waver también da un sorbo a su bebida-. Para empezar, hay un segundo Servant colaborando con ellos, el de la clase Saber para ser exactos.- ARCHER da un golpe a la mesa, se ha dado cuenta de la totalidad de la estratagema en la que cayó la pasada tarde-. Y, segundo, el resto de Masters y Servants ya están avanzando en sus estrategias y alianzas hacia lo que parece una batalla campal entre Iglesia y Asociación. Y he aquí mi propuesta. Creo que...

-Crees que aunque pertenezcamos a la Asociación de Magos, debido a que ellos buscan hacer resurgir el Grial y nosotros queremos destruirlo, debemos ponernos del lado de la Santa Iglesia, que se opone frontalmente a los planes de la Torre del Reloj, ¿verdad?- Rin Tohsaka toma la palabra, demostrando sus capacidades deductivas. Un genio de mujer, no hay duda alguna.

-Así es, Tohsaka-san. No obstante, no sería capaz de pelearme con los que hasta hace nada eran mis compañeros. Moralmente, me resulta imposible. Y, aunque quisiera luchar, no tengo poder suficiente para hacerlo.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?

-Sencillo. Yo intentaré establecer unas negociaciones diplomáticas con el líder de los magi, Trimmau me escoltará por si acaso. En cuanto a ti, puedes ir a enfrentarte a Hazel y Archer si quieres.

-Rin, no deberías aceptar eso. Estáis aquí para detener esta Guerra. Nuestros asuntos con otros participantes pueden esperar, pero Lord El-Melloi II necesita de nuestra ayuda si quiere evitar una catástrofe.

-Es cierto, ARCHER. Bueno, pues quizás deberíamos volver a esa maldita catedral y hablar con esos ejecutores, ¿verdad, Waver-kun?- Rin sonríe traviesa, consciente de que podrá ajustar cuentas pendientes en un futuro quizás no muy próximo pero desde luego no inmediato.

-Je... Maldita la gracia que me hace volver a hablar con ese tipo. Me parece que lo mejor será no relacionarnos con él. Les ayudaremos pero iremos más bien por nuestra cuenta.

* * *

La vida de Assassin en los últimos días no es nada agradable. Para empezar a hablar sobre ella, cuando aún no era un Servant, su identidad era la de una de los 19 Hassan-i-Sabbah, el seudónimo compartido por los líderes de los Hashashin, la secta islámica medieval localizada en Persia (cuyo nombre es la raíz etimológica de la palabra 'asesino'). Sin embargo, ninguno de los 19 Ancianos de la Montaña son realmente Espíritus Heroicos, solo se consideran "candidatos" y, por lo tanto, todavía no han sido ascendidos al Trono de los Héroes.

Pues bien, ese es básicamente el trasfondo de todos los Assassin invocados mediante el Sistema de Servants creado por Zouken Matou en Fuyuki hace siglos, ya que teóricamente estos eran los únicos seres capaces de ser invocados en esa clase. Y en esta ocasión, también ocurre igual.

Pero la cosa cambia cuando nos fijamos en los sucesos ocurridos tras la invocación. La mujer alta y desgarbada, vestida en una túnica negra y con una máscara con forma de calavera que se hace llamar Assassin más bien hubiera preferido no haber vuelto a este mundo. Y la culpa la tiene su Master. Sin duda alguna. El primer recuerdo que tiene tras aparecer es el de ese anciano sacerdote apartando la mirada asqueado. Él, Albert Grandfield Ellenior, un prestigioso hombre de fe, había invocado a un "maldito musulmán". Y para colmo era "una mujer". Es por eso que este asqueroso extremista anclado al pasado lleva días repudiando a su Servant. Rara vez le dirigía la palabra. Y cuando lo hacía, solo buscaba destruirla psicológicamente.

-Escúchame, escoria. No vales más que para atacar por la espalda como la cobarde que eres.- Realmente, Albert no anda muy desencaminado pero esta no es forma de decirlo. Las capacidades de los Assassin es esa, asesinar de manera silenciosa. No pueden pelear de manera frontal contra otros Servants, no son lo suficientemente fuertes. Así que sus objetivos suelen ser Masters-. Aunque eso no quiere decir que pueda sacar provecho de una mera sirvienta barata como tú. En los próximos días, sucederá una gran revuelta. Así que tu labor será acabar con los Masters rivales, ¿queda claro, zorra?- La Servant solamente asiente, su paciencia hace rato que se agotó pero los Hechizos de Comando en la mano de su Master son lo suficientemente poderosos como para obligarle a cometer suicidio y eso implicaría el no poder cumplir su sueño. Así que no le queda más remedio que aguantar y esperar una ocasión propicia para darle su merecido.

Albert sale por la puerta, aún de mal humor. Él siempre había sido un fanático religioso que veía en las herejías una ofensa a sus creencias. Una ofensa imperdonable, es por eso que se hizo ejecutor. Irónicamente, pretendía utilizar una herejía para eliminar el resto de herejías. Y eso incluye eliminar al resto de religiones, a la taumaturgia e incluso a la ciencia. Todo eso se oponía a su voluntad de imponer el catolicismo como la única fe verdadera. Y el poder del Grial hará eso posible.

Mientras vuelve a su despacho con la intención de rezar, un joven sacerdote le sale al paso.

-Padre Ellenior, los preparativos estarán listos para la semana que viene.

-Muy buena noticia, hijo. Ven, celebrémonos con una oración.- El hasta hace un momento asqueado ejecutor muestra ahora un extraño lado amable mientras se va con su acompañante.

* * *

Kabara Chiba se muestra calmado mientras se somete a un tratamiento médico. Desde que hace dos días fue herido gravemente por Zouken Matou, ha pasado todo el tiempo en el hospital. El cómo se produjeron los daños por supuesto es desconocido por los médicos, cortesía de la habilidad Charisma de Lancer, que los convenció de que había sido causado por una caída en un parque.

-Bueno, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por hoy.- Dice el médico mientras vuelve a colocarle las vendas en la cabeza al niño-. Las lesiones son solo temporales. En un par de semanas podré darle el alta.

-Le agradezco mucho los esfuerzos que está realizando, doctor.

-No es nada, mi trabajo consiste en esto. Bueno, jovencito, cuídate. Que tienes a una jovencita de pelo blanco esperándote jajaja.

 _-¿Qué?-_ El profesional sanitario sale por la puerta y la deja abierta. Al momento, una bandera blanca asoma por el hueco antes de que Renlusbelt entre a la habitación, vestida elegantemente-. ¡Master de Caster!- Lancer se pone en guardia ante tal visitante-. Te agradezco que nos salvaras pero más te vale venir aquí en son de paz o no responderé de mis actos.

-La típica reacción de una fiera acorralada.- El Servant, molesto, gruñe ligeramente-. Relájate, Lancer. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa la bandera blanca?- Ren se acerca entonces a Kabara, despacio, sabe que ese Servant es simplemente demasiado para ella-. Dime, chico, ¿sabes quién soy?

-Déjame adivinar. En base a tu apariencia, eres un homúnculo de los Einzbern. Y según las palabras de Lancer, eres la Master de Caster y quien me salvó de Zouken. Mil gracias.

-Todo eso es cierto. Me llamo Renlusbelt y estoy aquí para ayudarte.- La normalmente orgullosa sonrisa de la magus ahora tiene un matiz mucho más cándido y dulce-. Primero que nada, te curaré.- Ella posa sus manos sobre las sienes del niño. Una luz blanca es emitida mientras el prana cura sus heridas ante la perpleja mirada no solo de Lancer, sino también de Caster, que los observa desde el exterior.

-¿P-Por qué haces esto?

-¿Que por qué? Pues es sencillo. Alguien como tú no debería estar metido en esta guerra, eres muy joven. Es por eso que te propongo una alianza.

-¿Y qué ganamos nosotros?- El Servant de Kabara entra en el diálogo.

-Protección principalmente. La batalla contra la Santa Iglesia está a punto de comenzar y algo me dice que eres un blanco fácil. Ahí no estará solo Berserker así que tu compañero no podrá defenderte por estar demasiado ocupado. Pero la cosa cambia si yo me mantengo a tu lado. Dicho esto, espero tu respuesta. ¿Aceptas mi propuesta de alianza?

-Hm sí, la acepto, Renlusbelt-san.

-Por favor, llámame Ren.- Caster observa la escena ojiplático. Debe estar soñando. Esto no puede ser cierto, su Master sonríe y le pide a un total desconocido que le llame por su apodo. Nada menos.

-¡Vale!

-Estupendo. Pues entonces yo me retiro. No creo que pasar mucho tiempo aquí sea seguro. ¡Caster, empanao, es hora de irse!- La Einzbern se va, saltando por la ventana para que su Servant la recoja-. Adiós, Kabara Chiba. Nos volveremos a ver.

Segundos después de la retirada de la peliplata, una nueva mujer hace su aparición.

-Tú eres el enlace con la Asociación, ¿no es así?- Touko se sienta en una silla al lado del niño mientras Lancer se mantiene tenso ante la presencia de Rider. Por su parte, Ryougi se queda en el pasillo vigilando.

-Eso es.- Kabara se incorpora y le da la mano.

-Vaya, no pareces estar muy dolido.

-La verdad es que no. ¿Querías algo?

-Kabara, estás frente a otro Master. Ten algo más de precaución, no creo que esta también prefiera ser amable contigo.- Lancer se acerca a los dos magi, Rider lo imita, causando que el ambiente se vuelva más tenso.

-Haya calma, yo solo he venido a decirte que os apoyaré durante los próximos días, magos de la Torre.

-O sea, que también te unes a nosotros en la batalla contra la Iglesia. ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque yo también quiero acceder a la Raíz.

-Ah, claro. Es comprensible. Está bien. Te deseo suerte para la guerra.- Ambos se dan la mano, firmando el contrato.

-Lo mismo digo. Bueno... Rider, Shiki. Nos vamos.- Los tres se retiran, marcando el fin de los acontecimientos remarcables en el día de Kabara.

Nuevas alianzas definen por completo el bando de los magi, pero aún quedan partes involucradas que todavía no han movido ficha.

* * *

Zouken Matou grita de desesperación desde la seguridad de su taller mágico.

-¡Maldita seas, Einzbern! ¡He gastado un reijuu para nada! ¡No solo me arriesgo a revelar la verdadera identidad de mi Servant sino que no ha servido para nada! Justeaze, espero que estés protegiendo a tu descendienta porque pienso acabar con ella.- El anciano alza la vista al techo de la habitación, rememorando a aquella antigua amiga junto a la que pretendía alcanzar una utopía capaz de eliminar y curar todo el odio y sufrimiento-. Y si para ello debo aliarme con gente como esos asquerosos ejecutores, lo haré. Pagarás caro el curar a mi presa, Renlusbelt...

* * *

Un ruido molesto se oye repetidamente en nuestro piso. Mis ronquidos para ser exactos. Desde la pasada noche, he estado durmiendo en varias ocasiones, mis reservas de energía mágica están más bajas de lo que pensé. Aunque esta siesta poco más va a durar.

-¡Despierta, imbécil!- Hazel me echa un vaso de agua helada por toda la cara, despertándome de inmediato.

-¡Será...! ¡Yo la mato!- Me levanto a toda prisa del sofá en el que estaba descansando y hago aparecer a Ysiumlagg. A punto estoy de cometer una locura cuando Saber me agarra por la espalda, inmovilizándome.

-¡Master, estate quieto!- El forcejeo dura unos segundos mientras mi amiga permanece imperturbable a una distancia segura. Al final, consciente de la inutilidad de intentar librarme de un Servant, me tranquilizo y bajo el arma-. Mucho mejor. Nimbus, creo que debo decirte que pasé prácticamente toda la noche despierto, es por eso que aún no has recuperado todo tu prana.

-Ya veo... Y tú, Hazel. Ya me ocuparé de darte tu merecido. Tú espera y verás.

-Por cierto, Master. Mientras estabas durmiendo, las cosas se han puesto feas. Todos y cada uno de los Masters y Servants ya han escogido su bando para lo que ella estima un enfrentamiento catastrófico.

-Asociación vs Iglesia, una gran revuelta que marcará el destino de esta Guerra del Santo Grial. Y nosotros debemos unirnos.

-¿Por qué? ¿No crees que será mejor dejar que se maten los unos a los otros?

-Sí, pero también es posible que aprovechen esas alianzas para eliminarnos valiéndose de una amplia superioridad numérica.

-Está bien, pelearemos y nos aseguraremos de ser nosotros quienes ganemos el Grial.

-Me parece una decisión muy acelerada, Master de Saber.- Archer también aparece, desconfiado como siempre-. ¿Has meditado ya en qué bando nos vamos a incluir?

-Por supuesto. En ninguno. Iremos por libre y lucharemos para mantener el Grial en secreto.

-¡¿Cómo?!- Ambos Servants se sobresaltan, es comprensible.

-Nimbus-kun, tú estás loco.

-Sí, es posible. Pero no voy a aliarme con nadie aparte de ti. No comparto las ideologías de ambas partes. Si lo hiciera, esto sería muy distinto desde el principio. Aunque sí que estamos en desventaja.- Mientras digo esto, me encamino a la puerta con intención de salir a la calle.

-¿Dónde vas ahora?

-A equilibrar la balanza. O más bien, voy a conseguir que alguien más lo haga.- Con esta frase, salgo por la puerta, en dirección a la catedral.

Unos minutos después, entro en el edificio sacro y, de manera sigilosa, me cuelo por un pasadizo oculto. Durante cinco minutos, recorro un pasadizo a oscuras hasta llegar a una gran caverna excavada en la piedra. La gran cantidad de prana presente hace que me cueste respirar mientras me dirijo a la fuente de una luz dorada. El Grial Menor, la famosa copa que sirve como recipiente para invocar al Grial Mayor, el dispositivo capaz de conceder deseos.

-Santo Grial, tu identidad corre peligro de ser revelada a la humanidad.- Sí, lo sé. Le estoy hablando a una maldita copa de oro. Pero sé que esto servirá para algo-. Eso significa que el propio concepto de la Guerra del Santo Grial está bajo riesgo. Y ni siquiera Hazel y yo juntos podemos evitarlo. Al menos... No solos.- Sonrío, mi labor aquí ha acabado. Me retiro, mientras un remolino de energía mágica y una densa niebla se levantan. Una voz se oye después de que un estandarte la disipe.

-Yo, la Servant Ruler, he sido invocada para devolver este ritual a sus cauces habituales.- Una trenza rubia se deja ver, el Espíritu Heroico especial cuya función es guiar correctamente esta guerra ha hecho su aparición, y pienso aprovecharme de ello.

* * *

 _ **Y esto es todo por ahora, pido disculpas si el capítulo ha resultado repetitivo, aburrido y demás, lo sé pero era necesario escribir esto antes de poder pasar definitivamente a la acción pura.**_

 _ **En otro orden de cosas, he aquí los datos de otro Servant.**_

 _ **Berserker:**_

 _ **Espíritu Heroico: Desconocido**_

 _ **Master: Zouken Matou**_

 _ **Alineamiento: Chaotic Mad**_

 _ **Fuerza: B Mana: B**_

 _ **Resistencia: C Suerte: C**_

 _ **Agilidad: B Noble Phantasm: A**_

 _ **Habilidades de clase:**_

 _ **Mad Enhancement: B**_

 _Aumenta los parámetros del Servant a cambio de anular capacidades mentales. A este rango, todos sus parámetros suben un rango, pero la mayoría de la cordura se evapora._

 _ **Habilidades personales:**_ _Ninguna_

 _ **Noble Phantasm:**_

 _ **Azote de Dios**_ _(Por donde pase, no volverá a crecer la hierba):_ _ **A**_

 _Un Noble Phantasm del estilo Anti-Unit (Self) cuya habilidad consiste en extender un aura mortal alrededor del cuerpo del Servant. Cualquier ser vivo que entre en contacto con ella será contaminado con ella, causando la muerte al cabo de un tiempo. El alcance total de la técnica es de unos 3 metros._


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Muy buenos días, mis queridos lectores. Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo que, en mi humilde opinión, creo que les gustará. Y como aperitivo, la ficha del primer Servant de hoy:**_

 _ **Assassin**_

 _ **Espíritu Heroico: Hassan-i-Sabbah**_

 _ **Master: Albert Grandfield Ellenior**_

 _ **Alineamiento: Lawful Evil**_

 _ **Fuerza: C Mana: C**_

 _ **Resistencia: D Suerte: E**_

 _ **Agilidad: A Noble Phantasm: C**_

 _ **Habilidades de clase:**_

 _ **Presence Concealment: A+**_

 _La habilidad inherente a la clase Assassin, permite esconder la presencia del Servant. Con este rango, es posible desaparecer completamente y ser casi imposible de detecta. Sin embargo, la eficiencia cae cuando los preparativos para el ataque se tomen._

 _ **Habilidades personales:**_

 _ **1) Projectile (Daggers): B**_

 _Es la capacidad de lanzar proyectiles (dagas en este caso) con maestría. Pueden ser comparadas con balas a este nivel._

 _ **2) Information Erasure: D**_

 _La información relacionada con la identidad, habilidades y apariencia puede ser borrada de la memoria de los testigos, incluidos oponentes. Sin embargo, el rango C no basta para eliminarla de grabaciones, por ejemplo, y los testigos pueden acostumbrarse y anular la habilidad si hay un contacto prolongado con el Servant._

 _ **Noble Phantasm: Desconocidos.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7: LA GRAN BATALLA POR EL GRIAL (PARTE 1)

Los magi de la Asociación buscan, en su mayoría, alcanzar los Registros Akáshicos, la fuente de todo conocimiento, una vez más. Para ello, muchos han centrado sus experimentos en hallar un camino que conduzca a la Raíz, a Akasha.

Y uno de los métodos para ello es precisamente la Guerra del Santo Grial.

La Santa Iglesia pretende acabar con las herejías. Con ese fin, se crearon cuerpos como los Ejecutores o la Agencia de Entierros, especializada en dar caza a los vampiros.

Y una de estas herejías es ese ritual en el que habían participado como supervisores en ocasiones anteriores, la Guerra del Santo Grial.

De esta forma, lo que se suponía que sería un conflicto a pequeña escala, con la sociedad ajena completamente a esto, amenaza con convertirse en una batalla digna de pasar a la Historia.

El bando de la Asociación, formado por un selecto grupo de magos y los Servants Rider, Lancer y Caster frente a la no tan clara alianza entre un descomunal número de clérigos, Berserker, ARCHER y Assassin. ¿Y dónde quedamos Hazel y yo, los verdaderos culpables de esta más que segura masacre? Pues en medio de todo, cómo no.

* * *

Al poco rato de hacer esa visita a la catedral (usando hechizos para evitar ser descubierto) vuelvo a abrir la puerta de mi piso, esta vez para entrar, con una bolsa de plástico en la mano. Mis compañeros me miran molestos, salir cuando se avecina una guerra y sin mi Servant es una estupidez, lo sé.

-Master, ¿dónde te habías metido?- Saber toma la palabra, les debo una explicación-. Podría haberte sucedido algo mientras no estabas, ¿por qué te fuiste tan repentinamente?

-Pues mira, Saber. Fui a buscar un nuevo aliado. Así de simple.- Toma explicación, con todo lujo de detalles-. Mañana veréis de qué se trata, tranquilos. Además, si algo me pasara, tengo los reijuu para algo. Podría haberte invocado a mi lado si fuera necesario.

-Aún así...

-Sé perfectamente a dónde quieres llegar con esto, así que déjalo.- Le interrumpo, cansado. Y hablando de cansancio...-. Oye, Saber, ahora que me acuerdo. ¿Qué carajos llamó tu atención esta noche como para mantenerte despierto tanto tiempo?

-Estuve rememorando la pelea contra ARCHER e intentando pensar en estrategias para la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos. Su poder es impresionante, más aún de lo que me esperaba teniendo en cuenta las palabras de Archer. Su fuerza física era casi tan alta como la mía.

-¿Cómo? Que yo recuerde, su fuerza era de rango D, y la tuya es de rango A.- El otro Servant interviene, extrañado.

-Pues ahora es superior. Y su capacidad de crear espadas de la nada es terrible. Sin duda, es un gran rival.

-Por cierto, Nimbus. Yo también tengo un par de preguntas para ti, ya que estamos resolviendo dudas. Primera: ¿Cómo conseguiste entretener a la cabeza de la familia Tohsaka y al profesor El-Melloi II? Y segunda: ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?- Y ahora es Hazel quien se suma a la conversación.

-A la primera, la cosa es simple. Me encerré en un edificio y puse una barrera para ocultarme. Además, para jugar con ellos, de vez en cuando delataba mi posición durante un segundo. Pero para cuando llegaban a mi escondite, yo ya hacía rato que me había escapado. Fue bastante divertido. Y con respecto a tu otra duda... Me tomé la molestia de comprar la cena de camino a casa. Vamos, sentémonos.- Unos minutos después, la mesa ya está lista y todos tenemos nuestra ración servida-. Y aquí está, hoy comemos... ¡Curry!

-¿Curry? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?- Hazel se lleva un poco a la boca-. Qué rico...

-Lo compré en una cafetería recién abierta. Creo que se llamaba Ahnenerbe o algo así. Era un tanto extraña, gente de todo tipo la frecuenta. Siendo sinceros, me encantó.

-Ahnenerbe... Me suena de algo pero no sé de qué...- Mi amiga adopta una pose pensativa pero al poco tiempo se da por vencida y decide seguir cenando. El resto del día y la noche transcurren sin pena ni gloria, nada interesante sucede.

-Al día siguiente, es el sonido de un timbre el que nos saca de la rutina, si es que prepararse para una guerra puede ser considerado rutina. Cauteloso, Archer se acerca a la puerta pero se echa para atrás al sentir una fuerte presencia al otro lado.

-¡Maldición! ¡Se trata de un Servant!- El arquero saca su arma, listo para disparar cuando una palmada mía le indica que se detenga-. Nimbus...

-Relájate, es nuestro nuevo aliado.- Dicho esto, abro la puerta. Ante mis ojos se encuentra una bella joven rubia, con ojos morados y el pelo atado en una larga trenza. Su armadura morada parece no haber llamado la atención de miradas indiscretas por lo que asumo que llegó hasta aquí en su forma espiritual.

-Saludos, soy la Servant Ruler encargada de proteger el anonimato de esta Guerra del Santo Grial. Me llamo Jeanne D'Arc, encantada de conoceros.- Todos se quedan anonadados ante tal declaración, un noveno Servant, nada menos, ha sido invocado.

-El Espíritu Heroico Juana de Arco... Nimbus, dime ahora mismo qué demonios hace un Ruler aquí.- Hazel se me acerca, con la boca abierta completamente.

-Pues verás...- Intento darle una respuesta pero es la propia Jeanne quien lo hace.

-Estoy aquí porque el Grial me dio la orden de venir a hablar con vosotros. Al parecer, ambos sois sus creadores y, como tales, deseáis más que nadie evitar un caos -como el que se cierne sobre esta ciudad. ¿Me equivoco?

-En absoluto, pero por favor entra y discutiremos los detalles en el salón.- Con un gesto, invito a la Santa Doncella de Orleans a pasar a un ámbito más privado, quedarse en la entrada no es buena idea. Ya dentro, empezamos a dilucidar cuál será nuestra actuación en los eventos que se aproximan.

-Entonces... Con lo de equilibrar la balanza te referías a inclinarla brutalmente hacia nuestro lado, ¿no es así, Master de Saber?

-Algo así, Archer. Al estudiar el Sistema de Servants, me enteré de la existencia de una clase especial con unas habilidades asombrosas, como poder adivinar la identidad de otros Servants solo con mirar hacia ellos. Es la mejor forma de evitar que los medios de comunicación se lleguen a enterar de estas cosas.

-O sea, que contamos contigo, ¿verdad, Jeanne?- Es ahora Saber quien le hace una pregunta a la joven.

-No me malinterpretes, _Mio Cid_. Yo soy imparcial, no busco favorecer a ningún bando. Yo actuaré de la manera más correcta posible para cumplir mi objetivo. Y si eso incluye usar mi mayor privilegio contra ti o contra _Heracles_ , no dudaré en lo más mínimo.- La aludida se levanta de su silla. Y es así como se conocen los nombres de nuestros Servants, maldita sea su habilidad True Name Discernment. Ambos hacen una mueca, molestos.

-Ya veo, creo que ya sé cuál será nuestra labor durante el combate.- Hazel cambia ligeramente el tema de conversación mientras la Servant vuelve a tomar asiento, ya ha dejado claro que solo será una aliada temporal-. Ruler, una vez que la guerra dé comienzo, yo te escoltaré hasta los líderes de ambos bandos para ver si esto puede detenerse antes de que esto se vuelva irremediable, ¿qué opinas?

-Será lo más apropiado, sí. Es posible que podamos evitar un derramamiento de sangre inocente.

-Estupendo... Entonces nos volveremos a ver dentro de unos días, Jeanne.- Los dos Masters nos despedimos de la chica, que sale por la puerta y vuelve a pasar a su forma espiritual. Una vez que volvemos a estar a solas, Hazel me empieza a golpear, alterada.

-Maldito seas, Nimbus. Tú y tus malditos trucos, no es justo.- Su comportamiento me recuerda al de una tsundere, nada puedo hacer más que soportarla-. ¿Pretendes poner de nuestro lado a un Servant capaz de utilizar Hechizos de Comando?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo?- Saber se levanta, sobresaltado.

-¿Qué pasa, Saber? ¿Acaso olvidaste que lo que realmente hace especial a los Ruler es la posesión de un par de reijuu por cada Servant que participa en la guerra?- Es Archer quien da la noticia.

-… Ahora que lo dices, es verdad. Esa clase tiene el poder para eliminar a todo Servant cuyo comportamiento exceda los límites de lo aceptable en esta guerra, como por ejemplo...

-Como por ejemplo secuestrar, torturar y matar niños. Casos como esos ocurrieron en la Cuarta Guerra. El Servant Caster armó un escándalo tan grande que por poco superó a la capacidad de ocultar información de la Iglesia, pero el Servant Ruler no hizo aparición.- Soy yo quien pone este ejemplo-. Aunque en realidad, Jeanne puede actuar libremente y si quisiera podría ordenar un suicidio general de todos los Servants. Pero eso es altamente improbable, no solo porque podríamos anular esa orden usando nuestros propios reijuu sino porque iría en contra de los ideales de una santa como ella. Aunque, siguiendo con este razonamiento, podría oponerse sin dudarlo a entregar el Grial a alguien con malas intenciones.

-¿Y por qué has pensado en ella para establecer una nueva alianza?- Hazel desconfía ligeramente-. ¿Qué nos aporta el tenerla de nuestro lado, al menos en teoría?

-Básicamente, el evitar que otros bandos la atraigan. Soy egoísta, lo admito, y no pienso dar oportunidades al resto de Masters, bastante se ha descontrolado ya todo esto. Seré yo quien reclame el Santo Grial, será nuestro deseo el que se cumpla.- Mi amiga frunce ligeramente el ceño, algo no acaba de convencerla.

* * *

Una semana ha pasado desde que ambos frentes se definieran y Ruler fuera invocada. Desde entonces, reunir recursos ha sido una constante día tras día. Hasta ahora.

Una gran extensión de hierba cercana a la ciudad y ligeramente elevada es la elegida para albergar el que podría ser el enfrentamiento decisivo. Las batallas que aquí tendrán lugar poseen la capacidad de determinar quién o quiénes ganarán esta Guerra. Todos los Masters ya están listos. Zouken Matou sonríe como siempre, Touko enciende un cigarrillo mientras Ryougi saca su cuchillo, Rin y El-Melloi II preparan sus Códigos Místicos, Kabara tiembla asustado pero unos brazos le rodean y consiguen relajarlo ligeramente. Al alzar la vista, se encuentra con una Renlusbelt sonriente de pie tras él.

Y es encima de ese prado lleno de variadas emociones y sumido en la oscuridad de la noche donde se encuentran dos figuras mirándose a los ojos. Los líderes de los dos bandos principales parecen estar declarándose oficialmente la guerra. O al menos eso es lo que parece desde donde estamos.

Si cada grupo se sitúa a un lado de la explanada, nosotros nos encontramos alejados, ocultos tras unas rocas, armados y listos para entrar en el momento oportuno. Ruler está en el centro de la formación, rodeada por Hazel y por mí, con el resto de Servants flaqueándonos.

-La tensión en el ambiente es exasperante, todo tan tranquilo... Desde luego, no se parece en nada a los trabajos a los que estamos acostumbrados. ¿Verdad, Hazel-chan?

-Recuerda la expresión "la calma antes de la tempestad". Nada sucede de momento, pero la más mínima chispa prenderá este reguero de pólvora y sangre. Un movimiento en falso y... ¡Aaaag que asco!- La magus salta asustada, una serpiente acaba de pasar por entre sus pies y ahora se está enrollando en mi pierna. Al poco rato, ya está en mi hombro-. ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no haces que se vaya?!

-Normalmente la echaría de aquí a patadas, eso es verdad. Las serpientes no son santo de mi devoción (no te ofendas, Jeanne).- Hago un aparte en mi explicación para disculparme ante la Santa de Orleans, que niega el haberse sentido ofendida con un gesto de su mano-. Pero esta en concreto tiene algo especial.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene ese bicho de importante como para que no esté ya en el suelo y hecho cenizas?

-Que es uno de mis familiares. Las serpientes son quizás una de las especies animales más útiles a la hora de buscar magi. Como sabrás, el uso de los Circuitos Mágicos tiene como resultado el aumento de la temperatura corporal. Pues bien, las serpientes como esta son capaces de "ver" la temperatura, como una cámara de visión térmica.- Mientras le respondo, aprovecho para acariciar al ofidio, que parece agradecerlo.

-¿Y para qué las has estado usando hasta ahora?

-Simple, para buscar Masters entre las filas enemigas. La mayoría de los magi tienen una temperatura ligeramente superior a lo normal, pero aquellos que estén manteniendo a un Servant en este mundo deben usar más prana que el resto, por lo que siguen siendo fácilmente distinguibles.- El reptil se baja de mi hombro y sigue su trayecto, ya que no lo necesito más se esconde en una madriguera cercana-. Una vez localizados, mis otros familiares, unos gorriones, se encargan del seguimiento y espionaje.

-Atentos, esto va a empezar.- Juana de Arco nos devuelve a la realidad, señalando al frente. Aquellos que antes hablaban se encaminan ahora hacia sus tropas. Alrededor de cien magos contra aproximadamente un millar de ejecutores. La Asociación debe haber perdido la cabeza como para pretender pelear con tanta desventaja, aquí tiene que haber gato encerrado. A medio camino del pelotón de magi, su líder alza la mano. El ataque que servirá de apertura ocurrirá de un momento a otro.

Y así es. Desde las alturas, Caster se materializa, rodeado de cuatro círculos mágicos y con uno de sus grimorios activado. Al instante, haces de luz caen sobre el ejército rival. Es increíble, esta vez los ataques de Caster son mucho más potentes que cuando se enfrentó a Archer, tanto que su poder iguala al de cierta maga de la Era de los Dioses. Todos aquellos en el bando de la Iglesia fueron tomados por sorpresa, por lo que nadie pudo tomar medidas en contra del repentino ataque mágico. Bueno, para ser exactos, todos... Menos una.

 _-Acht!_ \- Una voz femenina se eleva entre el ruido de esos disparos de prana mientras seis joyas verdes vuelan a su encuentro, dejando una estela, como si de cometas en miniatura se trataran. A mitad de camino, estas se rompen en pedazos, liberando la energía que contienen en forma de una barrera que dispersa los láseres en direcciones, salvando a la inmensa mayoría de cualquier tipo de daño aunque unos pocos sí llegaron a sufrir ligeras quemaduras al contacto con esos impactos residuales.

Hazel y yo contemplamos esto asombrados. El usar a Caster para iniciar con un ataque sorpresa no ha sido un movimiento trivial.

-Estos magos son unos genios a la hora del simbolismo.- Hazel sonríe antes de continuar hablando-. La clase Caster está especializada en el uso de la magia. Es por eso que lo escogieron a él para atacar. Su objetivo no era eliminarlos a todos de un solo ataque, ni mucho menos. Para ello podrían haber usado algún Noble Phantasm anti-ejércitos, seguramente Rider posea uno ya que es habitual en Servants de esa clase. Lo que en realidad se esconde detrás de ese ataque es un testimonio, una declaración, sobre la superioridad de los magi.

-Un juego psicológico, ¿eh? Pues la respuesta del otro bando también es muy curiosa. Si no me equivoco ha sido Rin Tohsaka quien ha repelido la ofensiva. Usando taumaturgia contra taumaturgia, y con joyas que muy seguramente hayan salido de la Asociación, ha conseguido crear una situación que, de no ser porque estamos en medio de una guerra, habría resultado cómicamente irónica. Un desafío directo a las altas esferas de la Torre. Bien jugado, señorita Tohsaka.

Mientras este diálogo tiene lugar, ambos frentes salen a la carga. Muchos de los magos saltan al frente, el resto se mantiene en la retaguardia. Lo mismo ocurre con los ejecutores.

Berserker es el primero de los Servants en lanzarse al combate, seguido por ARCHER, ya que a fin de cuentas tienen un enemigo común. O eso parecía al principio, porque el guerrero enloquecido no ha tardado ni un minuto en empezar a atacar sacerdotes además de magos.

 _-Genial, lo que me faltaba.-_ El arquero está a punto de intervenir cuando es Rider el que, desde los cielos, intercepta a Berserker, entablando un fiero combate contra él. ARCHER entonces sigue su camino al frente.

Caster se mantiene levitando, esperando órdenes de su Master. Lancer por su parte camina tranquilo a la espera de un oponente mientras reza una oración en silencio, no piensa herir a ningún cura. Y en cuanto a Assassin, pues ella se mantiene al lado de Albert, alejada del frente.

Hazel y yo saltamos entonces al campo de batalla. Archer corre en busca de un lugar favorable para sus labores como arquero, Ruler acompaña a mi amiga mientras yo voy directo al frente.

-¡Nimbus! ¿Qué harás mientras tanto?- Hazel ya se está alejando con Jeanne, en dirección al líder de la Iglesia.

-¡Pelearé! ¡Y además quiero averiguar quiénes son los magi que aquí participan! Es imposible que desde la Torre hayan enviado tan pocos, y dudo mucho que haya sido un error de cálculo. Saber, vamos… ¡Saber!- Mi Servant observa el combate ensimismado, y pega un bote en cuanto le llamo.

-¿Sí? Ah, claro. Me voy adelantando, ¿no es cierto?

-En qué estarías pensando... Venga, avanza y aplasta a todo Servant que salga a tu paso.

-A tus órdenes.- A gran velocidad, inicia su ofensiva, seguido por mí, que al final soy el último en avanzar.

Una sonrisa cómplice surca mi rostro. Pues claro que sé en qué estaba pensando el espadachín. A fin de cuentas, Masters y Servants estamos vinculados, no tanto como para leernos la mente pero sí como para soñar con la vida pasada de un Espíritu Heroico.

* * *

Durante los últimos dos días, mis sueños han dado comienzo con una constante. Aparezco de pie en lo que me recuerda al Levante español, alrededor de mil años antes de la era actual. Por el paisaje deduzco que estoy contemplando el pasado de Saber (que esté a mi lado y montado en su famoso caballo no tiene por supuesto nada que ver con mi deducción).

En la primera noche, Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, el Cid Campeador y mi Servant de clase Saber comanda a su ejército mientras salen por la puerta sur de una ciudad sitiada, al amparo de la noche. Parpadeo mientras el grueso de las fuerzas pasa a mi alrededor como si yo no estuviera ahí, y de hecho no debo estar porque al abrir los ojos de nuevo aparezco en lo alto de una torre, con unas vistas privilegiadas desde las cuales contemplo no solo los edificios sino también la estrategia del caballero castellano. Este, junto a sus tropas, se coloca en la retaguardia dando un espectacular rodeo.

-¿Pero qué hacen? Ah, claro, ya me acuerdo. Esto es Valencia y esta, la Batalla de Cuarte. Por lo tanto, aquellos que sitian la ciudad deben ser los almorávides. Y si no recuerdo mal, Saber pretendía con este movimiento hacer creer a sus enemigos que eran las tropas del rey Alfonso VI las que les iban a atacar, esto combinado con la propaganda que días antes había realizado el Cid dan testimonio de una guerra psicológica digna del mayor héroe de España.

En un suspiro, el sol surge para dar inicio a su diario viaje a lo largo de la cúpula celeste. Con ello, un segundo grupo de guerreros cristianos simula un ataque rápido, una escaramuza típica de los asedios como este. Los almorávides responden enviando la vanguardia de su ejército contra ellos, cayendo en la trampa. Al dejar el campamento prácticamente desprotegido, nada pueden hacer contra los hombres de "el que en buena hora nació". Con esto, el caos y el desconcierto se apoderan de los árabes, que se desorganizan.

Y así, se consiguió acabar con el sitio gracias a una rápida ofensiva en la que el flanco liderado por el ahora Servant no llegó a sufrir ninguna baja.

El sueño halló su fin con esta victoria, y pensé que eso sería todo.

Pero esta noche también soñé con él. Y otra vez, Valencia está sitiada, esta vez no por Muhammad ibn Tasufin sino por el caudillo Ben Yusuf. El Cid, mientras observa esto desde las almenas, es herido de muerte por una flecha perdida. Sabedor de la proximidad de su defunción, este reúne a sus seres más próximos para armar una estrategia. Entre lágrimas, doña Jimena y el resto hacen como el ya difunto caballero les ha ordenado.

-Con que este es el más famoso episodio de la leyenda de Saber...- Me acerco un poco a los presentes, que naturalmente no pueden sentir mi presencia. Normalmente, con la muerte del Espíritu Heroico se acaba el sueño. Pero este no es el caso.

Al día siguiente, las puertas de la ciudad se abren, con todas las tropas avanzando. Y el Cid liderándolas, montado en Babieca. Sus oponentes, al verlo en el frente aun cuando sabían de su muerte, entran en pánico.

Es tal la sorpresa al verlo dispuesto a pelear que huyeron despavoridos, dando lugar así al relato más destacado en la leyenda de Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, el haber ganado una batalla después de muerto.

Y con esto concluye mi segundo sueño con ese caballero de leyenda, el cual había sufrido no de uno, sino de dos destierros en ocasiones distintas. Y para rematar, como si no fuera bastante para su honra, luego está el incidente conocido como "la Afrenta de Corpes", en el cual los infantes de Carrión azotan y abandonan a las hijas de mi Servant.

Gracias a sueños como estos, soy capaz de comprender por qué se distrajo. Fueron los recuerdos de las distintas batallas que vivió, las ganancias y pérdidas que conllevaron, todo eso sirvió para que no estuviera muy concentrado en un momento en el que no es que necesitara poner sus cinco sentidos pero una acción de ese tipo no es para nada habitual en entes como él.

* * *

Una santa corre por el campo de batalla. Sin detenerse, pero con cuidado. Hechizos que se pierden en el infinito vuelan sin descanso, y algunos le alcanzan. No es como si le fueran a afectar, pues posee la habilidad Magic Resistance de rango EX. Pero dado que lo único que hace es desviar la taumaturgia, ataques con un amplio rango podrían dañar a su compañera.

Según se empiezan a acercar a la cabeza del bando de la Iglesia, más y más Llaves Negras salen a su encuentro. Al principio, casi no recibían ataques de ese bando gracias a que Hazel también había hecho uso de esas armas para pasar desapercibidas. Pero eso duró poco tiempo.

-Maldición, a este paso tendremos que pelear contra ellos si queremos avanzar.- Ruler hace ya un rato que ha materializado su estandarte para defenderse. Gracias a su habilidad con él, ninguna sufrió ni una herida hasta ahora. Pero el problema reside en el muro de ejecutores delante de ella. Con un solo golpe, la bandera sacra de la Doncella de Orleans se deshace de unas diez cuchillas-. ¡Hazel, debemos...!

-¡Lo sé!- La magus porta un bastón mágico en una mano, Llaves Negras en la otra. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no puede escapar del acoso de los sacerdotes, que la rodean-. Malditos...

-¡Hazel!- Jeanne salta hacia ella, pero una mirada suya la convence de lo contrario.

-¡No pasa nada! ¡Vete, Ruler, y haz lo que debes! Déjame esto a mí.

-Va-Vale.- La Servant entonces da media vuelta, corriendo hacia su objetivo. Mientras tanto, Hazel es abrumada por los ejecutores, que la consiguen reducir, haciendo que acabe en el suelo.

-Ag... Creo que no debí haberme confiado tanto.- Tiene a un miembro de la Iglesia especializado en dar caza a los magos bloqueando sus movimientos. Otro de ellos, con gesto vacilante, está a punto de clavarle las Llaves Negras en toda la frente.

Las armas más famosas de los ejecutores muestran su brillante filo ante la maga, que sonríe.

-Mis disculpas, pero he de deciros que habéis cometido un error muy grande al no haberme matado de inmediato.- De repente, el suelo se agrieta con una violenta sacudida-. _Erdeplatzen!_ \- Al pronunciar el nombre del hechizo, el prana acumulado en las líneas ley del terreno se libera con una potente explosión que mata a la mayoría de los presentes. Hazel aprovecha esto para alejarse un poco y recoger su bastón-. ¿Os gustó el truco? Al tirarme al suelo, mis manos quedaron en contacto con él, así que usé mis conocimientos para alterar momentáneamente las líneas ley debajo de vosotros. El resto ya os lo podéis imaginar.

Mi amiga es experta en "hackear" estas líneas (de hecho, es ella quien se ocupó de ellas a la hora de conectarlas al Grial), así que esto es pan comido para ella. Básicamente, consiste en usar prana para desestabilizar el que la propia tierra acumula, causando que este último se libere en un estallido. Naturalmente, esto solo puede hacerse normalmente a pequeña escala y afectando a zonas de terreno del tamaño de una casa como mucho.

A continuación, dado que aún había cuatro supervivientes, se lanza al ataque. Uno de ellos cae al clavarle tres Llaves Negras en el pecho mientras que otros dos mueren cuando les lanza sendos rayos mágicos directos al rostro. El último, que había salido casi ileso de la explosión, le lanza un puñetazo directo a la cara. Hazel lo esquiva y coloca la parte superior de su báculo, una joya redonda, en el estómago de su contrincante.

 _-Wind drill_.- La energía mágica presente en el aire fluye con intensidad antes de ser liberada en un movimiento giratorio. Como si de una picadora de carne se tratase, una terrible corriente de viento en espiral propulsa al sacerdote varios metros hacia atrás mientras desgarra ropa, carne y todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Al final, solo quedan unos harapos sanguinolentos y una masa informe de sangre, vísceras y huesos rotos de lo que antes era un ser humano. Apartando la vista de tan horrible visión, la Master sigue su camino, en busca de Ruler.

* * *

-¿Por qué? ¿Pero por qué habéis decidido armar semejante escándalo?- Jeanne se encara con el cabecilla del bando de la Iglesia, llevan ya varios minutos hablando y poco ha sacado en claro.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Ruler. Queremos ocuparnos del Grial. Es un artefacto el cual no debe siquiera existir. Así que no podemos evitar que esos magi lo pretendan retomar diez años después de que el de Fuyuki fuera destruido.- Albert Grandfield Ellenior es quien le responde esta todas sus otras preguntas.

-¿Y entonces por qué participas? ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-Cuando invoqué a Assassin, los reijuu ya habían aparecido y otros Servants ya estaban en este mundo. Dado que no se podía ya evitar una Guerra del Santo Grial, sumarse a ella para destruirla desde dentro era lo mejor. Pero para asegurar la victoria, traje a mis tropas para así eliminar a la competencia. La Asociación reaccionó de igual forma y el resto ya es historia.

-Ya veo... Conque es eso.- Jeanne se da media vuelta, no necesita saber más-. Muchas gracias por atenderme, mi labor aquí ha terminado. Hasta la vista, Padre Ellenior.- Ruler corre en dirección al bando de los magos, con su estandarte en alto y su espada en la cintura.

-Hasta más ver. _Ingenua, eso no es más que la razón secundaria. Assassin.-_ El Servant aparece a su lado.

 _-¿Sí, mi Master?_

 _-Síguela desde lejos, quizás podamos acabar con ella o con otro Master._

 _-Sí._ \- La chica vestida de negro hace uso de Presence Concealment para ir tras Ruler.

Mientras Assassin la sigue, Jeanne nota su presencia a pesar de la habilidad de esta gracias a una capacidad de escaneo que posee pero no le da importancia. Esquivando a todas las personas posibles, recorre varios metros más hasta que...

Una sensación de peligro recorre su espina dorsal. Una alarma instintiva que le hace darse cuenta de que varias flechas se dirigen hacia ella. Saltando, y girando su cuerpo en el aire, se deshace de los proyectiles gracias a su bandera.

-¿Pero qué...? ¡¿Archer?!

-Algo así, Ruler.- ARCHER aterriza a su izquierda, con el arco en su mano. Jeanne se pone en guardia como respuesta-. Antes de que preguntes, he venido para acabar contigo. Tú representas al Grial. Yo, a Alaya. Uno puede abrir un acceso a la Raíz, la otra considera eso como un peligro y usará el poder de la Counter Force si con ello puede evitarlo. Ahora dime, ¿quién crees que ganará, Portaestandarte que guía correctamente la Guerra del Santo Grial?

-No tengo tiempo para estas historias, ARCHER. Apártate de mi camino, por favor.

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso. Prepárate para pelear, Ruler.

* * *

Mi incursión en las filas magi no parece dar sus frutos. Bueno, quizás sea porque no hay algo que se pueda definir como tales filas. Los magos que han avanzado al frente están dispersos debido a la diferencia numérica, los que se quedaron en la retaguardia también prefieren optar por las acciones individuales. A lo lejos puedo ver a esa chica del kimono y el cuchillo, cortando ejecutores como si diera cuchilladas al aire. Uno está a punto de atacarle por la espalda, pero nunca llega siquiera a rozarla. Un maullido salvaje se oye. Una mancha roja con forma de gato lo golpea a gran velocidad, hiriéndole fatalmente y regresando inmediatamente al lado de su dueña, varios metros por detrás mientras Ryougi sigue a lo suyo. Al mirar hacia la primera... Ay dios, tenía que ser _ella_. Touko Aozaki está aquí, me ha visto y se dirige hacia mí con una maleta en su mano.

-¡Nimbus! Así que has venido, no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Oye, te felicito por este ritual. No es nada fácil hacer algo así.- Su forma de hablar es tranquila y amable, no parece propio de alguien que esté metido en esto, sino de un encuentro casual en medio de una calle. Aunque estamos hablando de una persona bastante particular, no debería sorprenderme.

-… Gracias, Aozaki-sensei.- Bajo mi tono incómodo y media sonrisa se esconde un profundo respeto, con una pizca de miedo.

-Oh, no hace falta que seas tan formal conmigo, ya no eres mi alumno.- Así es, ella fue mi maestra durante un tiempo-. Llámame simplemente Touko.

-Está bien, Touko, dime. ¿Qué haces aquí? Teniendo las relaciones que tienes con la Asociación, no es posible que te alíes sin tener un buen motivo en...- Mi maestra alza la mano, mostrando los característicos reijuu, con un diseño similar al de pétalos de flor. Esto es suficiente para que mi cerebro empiece a atar cabos-. Ah, ya entiendo. Tú eres la Master de Rider, ¿no es así?

-Correcto.

-Oh, mierda.- El confirmar ese dato me hace recordar un nuevo dato. Un ligero temor, algo parecido a la nostalgia y la alegría por resolver una duda; mis emociones se entremezclan en un segundo-. Así que era eso.

-¿Qué pasa, Nimbus?

-Ya sé qué demonios pasa con los ojos de esa chica. Son los _Chokushi no Magan_. Los Ojos Místicos de la Percepción de la Muerte. Fue la lección número 33 si no me equivoco.- Touko Aozaki es una experta en Ojos Místicos, además de ser la mejor marionetista del mundo. Durante el año que estuve con ella, aprendí sobre el uso de runas, tanto teórico como práctico, y sobre esos Ojos aunque solo la teoría en este caso-. Por eso mis ataques no funcionaban, los desvanecía de la existencia.

Un gruñido amenazador empieza a ganar fuerza, es el "gato" de mi ex-maestra. Al mirar en su misma dirección, un hechizo sale volando con destino mi cara, lo esquivo en el último momento. Vuelvo a mirar hacia ese sitio, mientras hago pasar prana por mi Cresta Mágica, quien haya hecho ya puede estar preparado para la batalla. Pero lo que veo no me agrada.

-Aozaki, sabía que no podríamos confiar en ti.- Un grupo de siete magi está frente a nosotros-. Nos dijeron que no fuéramos a por ti, pero estás confraternizando con un enemigo.

-Enforcers...- Touko se tensa, nerviosa.

-¿Los magi especializados en dar caza a otros magi marcados con Sealing Designations? ¿Todos?- Yo también me asombro, solo hay unos 30 Enforcers oficiales en todo el mundo.

-No, solo 3 de ellos. El resto parecen Freelancers.

-Ya veo... ¿Necesitas ayuda o te bastas sola?

La Master no responde. En cambio, se quita sus gafas. Sus ojos rojos se tiñen ahora de distintos tonos de azul, y una especie de alas doradas se extienden tras ella.

-¿Crestas Mágicas robadas?- Esta tipa nunca deja de sorprenderme. Ella mira hacia dos de los oponentes, que caen en una poderosa ilusión. Incapaces de hacer nada, mueren por la explosión de un ataque mágico. Esto es suficiente para que el resto pasen al ataque. Extiendo mi mano derecha, listo para lanzar un hechizo-. _Flash Five-._ De cada uno de mis dedos sale una pequeña esfera de luz, todas en dirección a uno de los enforcers. Este levanta una barrera, evitando que le alcancen. El problema es que la verdadera utilidad del hechizo no es hacer daño. Un segundo después, cada una de las luces estalla, cegando a mi oponente. Aprovechando la distracción, me acerco lo suficiente como para colocar una maldición en su pecho.

-Maldito, ahora verás.- El cazador de magi vuelve a producir energía mágica, pero...-. ¡Aaaaahhh! ¿Qué me está pasando?- El magus cae al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

-Es simple, esa maldición es capaz de alterar el funcionamiento de los Circuitos Mágicos. En vez de pasar prana de manera normal, este ataca directamente al sistema nervioso. Así que, cuanto más te esfuerces, más dolor sentirás. Y ahora...- Apunto con mi mano izquierda a su cabeza-. _Wasser ist Mörderin_.- Usando taumaturgia, condenso el vapor de agua en la atmósfera. Una gota de agua se forma en la palma de mi mano y sale disparada a la velocidad de una bala, atravesando su cerebro y matándolo al instante.

-No sabía que fueras tan despiadado, Nimbus.- Touko enciende un cigarro mientras su gato, hecho de Ether Clump, ataca a una de los Freelancers, que finalmente cae ante el acoso del animal, tras un esfuerzo digno de alabanza por parte de la magus.

-Normalmente no soy así, la verdad. Pero una guerra es una guerra, y cerrar mi corazón al dolor y el sufrimiento es la única forma de poder cumplir mi objetivo.- Me giro hacia los oponentes restantes-. Bueno, quedan dos Enforcers y un Freelancer.- Uno de ellos me pilla por sorpresa, su conjuro me tira al suelo-. Esto me pasa por distraerme, maldición.

Como respuesta, la Aozaki dibuja un símbolo en el aire con su cigarrillo. Al instante, una Enforcer empieza a arder con fuerza. Esto es debido a que mi maestra acaba de usar la runa Ansuz, que quema el corazón de la víctima, y el resto del cuerpo con él.

 _-Scheint, mein Schwert.-_ Con este aria, Ysiumlagg aparece en mi mano. Pasando prana por la espada, esta adquiere un aura naranja que aumenta la longitud de la hoja unos 50 centímetros. Con magia de refuerzo, salgo hacia delante a gran velocidad y apuñalo a otro cazador de magi en el estómago, para luego rematarlo con un golpe seco en el cuello. La Freelancer restante, consciente de que no puede con nosotros, da media vuelta con intención de huir pero no puede dar ni un paso cuando un cuchillo le corta un brazo como si nada. Antes siquiera de darse cuenta, su cabeza rueda por el campo en un charco de sangre.

-Siento llegar tarde, Touko.- Ryougi Shiki vuelve al lado de su compañera.

-No pasa nada, Shiki.

-Vaya, así que este es tu antiguo alumno, ¿eh?- La del cuchillo se me acerca, en actitud entre amenazante y curiosa.

-Así es.- Mientras le respondo, vuelvo a hacer desaparecer mi arma, para sorpresa e interés de la Master de Rider.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- Touko se me abalanza, curiosa.

-Esto... Quita, Sensei. Estás invadiendo mi espacio vital.- Aparto a mi ex-maestra con un ligero empujón-. Lo que hice es "pasar mi espada a una forma espiritual". Ahora bien, por extraño que suene, en realidad no es más que una mezcla, una amalgama, de hechizos relativamente sencillos. Verás, primero se comienza reduciendo el peso del objeto al mínimo posible. Luego se usa un hechizo de invisibilidad avanzado para hacer el arma indetectable, ya sea para la vista como para detectores de calor y demás. Y para acabar, un conjuro de telequinesia que, combinado con los otros dos, puede dar la impresión de que la espada se materializa donde yo quiero.

-Increíble. Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Muchas gracias. Bueno, yo he de irme. Esto no es una reunión de antiguos alumnos, sino la Guerra del Santo Grial, así que no puedo quedarme más tiempo con vosotras.- Y así me despido, corriendo hacia mi próximo destino.

-Ya está huyendo otra vez, le debo dar pánico o algo por el estilo.- Ryougi vuelve a comentar mis actos.

-Sabiendo qué pueden hacer tus ojos, la verdad es que no me extraña.- Touko le da una calada a su cigarro mientras me ve alejándome.

* * *

La pelea entre Rider y Berserker aumenta en intensidad por momentos. Nadie osa intervenir. Ni siquiera acercarse, es mejor dejar a estos seres a solas si no se está buscando la muerte.

El choque de armas se produce con fuerza. La rara guadaña bloquea un corte vertical, capaz de hacer retroceder a Rider. Pero este, haciendo uso de uno de sus Noble Phantasm, las Sandalias Aladas, alza el vuelo y arroya al guerrero enloquecido. Con fuerza, lo manda a volar para luego devolverlo al suelo con otro golpe. Al ir a por su cabeza, Rider subestima a Berserker, que le golpea en la cara, tirándolo al suelo y luego saltando sobre él.

En el último segundo, este Servant se aparta para no ser aplastado. Los golpes se reanudan, sablazos y demás suceden a velocidades pasmosas. Rider, haciendo uso de su extraña arma, consigue pillar por sorpresa a Berserker y herirle superficialmente. Este en respuesta, activa su Noble Phantasm, desplegando ese aura mortal que lució frente a Caster pero no llega a dar siquiera un paso cuando una lluvia de flechas le obliga a apartarse, al contrario de su oponente que, gracias a su habilidad Instinct, fue capaz de prever el ataque e hizo aparecer un escudo de bronce pulido para defenderse.

 _-Maldición, el Servant Archer. Como si pelear con Berserker no fuera ya suficiente.-_ Casi instantáneamente tras el ataque, Perseo sale volando hacia Archer-. _Ahora verás.-_ Desde los cielos, Rider usa su escudo, tan pulido que parece un espejo, para reflejar la luz solar y cegar a Archer. En ese mismo momento, Berserker ruge y corre hacia la elevación del terreno sobre la que se encuentra el Servant de Hazel que, tras unos segundos, se recupera del truco de Perseo y empieza a dispararles. Pero atacar con flechas a dos Servants simultáneamente resulta tan complicado que antes de darse cuenta, ambos ya le han alcanzado y se ve obligado a sacar ese "hacha-espada" de piedra que lleva a su espalda.

 _-Esto será divertido._ \- Es Rider el primero en chocar armas con él, y le saluda de una forma un tanto curiosa.

-Parece que por fin nos encontramos, bisnieto.

* * *

La batalla entre dos de las organizaciones más poderosas del mundo sigue su curso. Por el momento, la Asociación parece llevar una ligera ventaja. Y esto a Renlusbelt von Einzbern le gusta, pero no es suficiente.

-Kabara.- La maga se dirige a su aliado-. Tú no quieres que esta guerra se alargue, ¿no es así?

-No, no quiero eso.

-Pues entonces escúchame. Voy a salir al frente, tengo una idea sobre cómo acabar con esto en poco tiempo. No te muevas de aquí. Si te encuentras en peligro, usa un Hechizo de Comando para llamar a Lancer.

-Está bien, pero antes...- Kabara Chiba se agacha, pone una mano en el suelo y... un Campo de Restricción, una barrera, rodea al niño.

-Así me gusta. Está bien, voy a actuar. Nos vemos, Kabara.- Ren corre guadaña en mano. Cuando ya está fuera del campo de visión del Master de Lancer, establece conexión mental con su Servant-. _¡Caster!_

 _-¿Diga? ¿Quién es?-_ El mago, aun lanzando rayos a los ejecutores, tiene tiempo para hacerse el gracioso.

 _-No me vengas con tonterías, esto es serio, imbécil._

 _-Madre mía, ¿dónde está tu sentido del humor?_

 _-En el mismo sitio que tu cuerpo original. En una tumba varios metros bajo tierra._

 _-Buena respuesta, Master. Dime, ¿Qué te pica ahora?_

 _-Oye, que decidiera responderte ingeniosamente no significa que vaya a dejar que me hables de esa forma. Bueno, al grano. Caster, es la hora. Libera a tus huestes y acaba con todos._

 _-A tus órdenes_.- El Servant convoca su segundo grimorio junto a su báculo-. ¡Despertad, mis creaciones, y mostradle al mundo de lo que sois capaces!- Un temblor de tierra sacude todo el terreno, mientras un montón de pequeños círculos mágicos hacen aparecer al ejército de golems, homúnculos, árboles, lobos y espíritus-. ¡La Sexta Guerra del Santo Grial se ha vuelto aún más interesante que antes!

* * *

 _ **Pues ya está, con esto podemos dar por terminado el capítulo. Como otras veces, os animo a todos a escribir un review o un PM si os ha gustado o lo que sea.**_

 _ **Y ahora, otra ficha de Servant.**_

 _ **Rider**_

 _ **Espíritu Heroico: Perseo**_

 _ **Master: Touko Aozaki**_

 _ **Alineamiento: Lawful Neutral**_

 _ **Fuerza: B+ Mana: C**_

 _ **Resistencia: B Suerte: D**_

 _ **Agilidad: A Noble Phantasm: A++**_

 _ **Habilidades de clase:**_

 _ **Magic Resistance: B**_

 _Cancela cánticos de hasta tres versos. Es difícil ser afectado por Grandes Rituales o Alta Taumaturgia._

 _ **Riding: A+**_

 _Puede montar cualquier criatura a excepción de Dragones._

 _ **Habilidades personales:**_

 _ **Divinity: B**_

 _Es la medida de si uno tiene aptitud de Espíritu Divino o no. Como hijo de Zeus, Perseo es un semidiós y, como tal, obtiene esta habilidad capaz de superar otras habilidades como_ _Protection of the Faith_ y _Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig_.

 _ **Instinct: B**_

 _Es el poder para "sentir" el desarrollo más favorable para uno mismo en la batalla. A este nivel, obtiene una especie de sexto sentido que no llega a ser considerado precognición._

 _ **Affections of the Gods: B**_

 _La confianza que los Dioses Griegos depositaron sobre él para matar a Medusa. Salvo Mana y Suerte, todos sus Stats suben un rango. Hay otro Espíritu Heroico con una habilidad similar._

 _ **Bravery: A**_

 _Es la capacidad de negar interferencias mentales como presión, confusión o fascinación. Al llegar a la isla donde se encontraba la gorgona, Perseo perdió todo sentimiento de gloria y, al encontrarse con Medusa, estaba seguro de que su victoria sería imposible. Sin embargo, consiguió cortar la cabeza de esa criatura y, al ascender al Trono de los Héroes, su valentía fue recompensada con esta habilidad._

 _ **Noble Phantasms:**_

 _ **1) Harpe (A) – Considerado Anti-Medusa:**_

 _La hoz con la que decapitó a Medusa. Es una espada santa parecida a una guadaña. Su característica más importante es la "Refracción de la Longevidad". Regalo de Hermes._

 _ **2) Sandalias Aladas (D) - Soporte:**_

 _Como su nombre indica, son sandalias con alas. Con ellas, Perseo puede alcanzar velocidades de hasta 300 km/h. Regalo de Hermes._

 _ **3)Manto (C) - Soporte:**_

 _En la leyenda llamado Yelmo de Hades, en vez de ser un casco que otorga invisibilidad es un manto que impide distinguir al Servant y sus Stats. Regalo de Zeus._

 _ **4) Mirror Shield (B) – Soporte, Barrera:**_

 _Regalo de Atenea, es un escudo de bronce pulido que parece un espejo. Es capaz de proyectar una imagen con la que, como si fuera un rádar y un sónar, localizar a los enemigos. También transmite los latidos cardíacos de aquellos en los alrededores._

 _ **5) Kibisis (B):**_

 _Utilizado para derrotar a la gorgona, es el saco que contiene la cabeza de la bestia. Es un Noble Phantasm anti-sellado que distorsiona el concepto del Mundo a través de un Campo de Restricción de tipo Mundo-Espejo que coloca el interior de la bolsa en el exterior y viceversa._

 _ **6) -**_


	9. Capítulo 8

_**¡Muy buenas, mis queridos lectores! Así es, esta historia sigue activa. Y no, no estaba muerto (ni que fuera Lancer) ni de parranda (está bien, lo admito. Sí que tuve algo de parranda desde mi último capítulo), sino que he estado muy liado con mis estudios, que me roban gran parte del tiempo día sí, día también.**_

 _ **Mis disculpas por esta prolongadísima ausencia, mucho me temo que esta será la tónica dominante de esta historia mía durante varios meses.**_

 _ **Pero no la deis por fallecida antes de tiempo, porque no es así. Este fanfic sigue vivito y coleando, abierto a mejoras y nuevas ideas (como siempre lo ha estado); y su autor, nuevamente motivado a llevarla hasta el final.**_

 _ **Y ahora, sin más dilación, que ya habéis esperado bastante, os dejo con la primera ficha del día.**_

 ** _ **Ruler**_**

 ** _ **Espíritu Heroico: Jeanne D'Arc (Juana de Arco)**_**

 ** _ **Master: -**_**

 ** _ **Alineamiento: Lawful Good**_**

 ** _ **Fuerza: B Mana: A**_**

 ** _ **Resistencia: B Suerte: C**_**

 ** _ **Agilidad: A Noble Phantasm: A++**_**

 ** _ **Habilidades de clase:**_**

 ** _ **Magic Resistance: EX**_**

 _ _Debido a la imbatible piedad de la santa, esta demuestra resistencia mágica del más alto grado. Sin embargo, como solo evade la taumaturgia, solo Jeanne saldría ilesa ante un ataque mágico de alto rango. Es incapaz de hacer frente a los sacramentos de la Santa Iglesia.__

 ** _ **True Name Discernment: B**_**

 _Información como la verdadera identidad, habilidades y parámetros es revelada automáticamente al encontrarse con un Servant. No obstante, aquellos con capacidades de ocultamiento pueden sobrepasar esta capacidad dependiendo de su suerte._

 ** _ **God's Resolution: A**_**

 _El mayor privilegio de esta Clase. Por cada Servant participando en la Guerra del Santo Grial, Ruler posee 2 reijuu (Hechizos_ _de Comando)_

 ** _ **Habilidades personales:**_**

 _ _ **Revelation: A**__

 _ _Es equivalente a Instinct, un sexto sentido con respecto a las batallas. Sin embargo, esta adapta todos los aspectos relacionados con la consecución de un objetivo (como escoger el camino más adecuado al viajar).__

 _ _ **Charisma: C**__

 _ _Es el talento natural para comandar un ejército. Incrementa las habilidades de sus compañeros durante una batalla en grupo. Un extraño talento inherente a la clase Saver (no confundir con la clase Saber). Se dice que el rango B es suficiente para gobernar una nación como su rey. La figura de Juana izando su bandera elevó la moral de los soldados al límite y unió a las tropas. Gracias a su carisma, es posible hacer creer a otros el contenido de sus "revelaciones" sin necesidad de una base que las apoye.__

 _ _ **Saint: B**__

 _ _Indica ser reconocida como una santa. Al ser invocada como Servant, se selecciona un efecto entre "aumentar la efectividad de los sacramentos", "recuperación automática de vida", "subida de un rango en Charisma" o "posibilidad de producir un Santo Sudario"__

 ** _ **Noble Phantasm: Desconocidos.**_**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: LA GRAN GUERRA POR EL GRIAL (PARTE 2)

Es extraño. Aún no lo consigo entender. ¿Por qué hay tan pocos magi? ¿Y por qué los que están aquí no pierden terreno?

Está claro, debo encontrar al líder de este bando si quiero destapar este misterio.

Avanzo entre multitud de hechizos y ¿criaturas humanoides? ¿Lobos? Lo que me faltaba. Echo un rápido vistazo al centro del campo de batalla. Caster ha debido liberar un Noble Phantasm, aumentando el caos reinante.

No obstante, no por ello detengo mi ritmo y me dirijo a una zona en la que las explosiones de prana son descomunales. Lo que allí descubro al fijarme un poco...

-Oh, mierda. Ahora lo entiendo todo.- Sobre los cadáveres de 20 ejecutores, una mujer de mediana edad se alza con gran dignidad. Su coleta castaña ondea ligeramente a compás del viento mientras sus ropas, las cuales denotan nobleza con solo mirarlas de reojo, se mantienen impolutas a pesar de estar rodeadas de muerte-. La Vicepresidenta de la Asociación de Magos, la Maga Suprema de la Era Actual... ¡Barthomeloi Lorelei!- Algo tan simple como pronunciar su nombre ya se me torna casi imposible. Mis piernas tiemblan de auténtico miedo, mientras rezo para que no se dé cuenta de mi presencia. Acto seguido doy media vuelta y, cuando ya estoy a una distancia segura, continuo mi soliloquio-. The Queen, La Reina... Una de las magus con más poder del mundo, que ostenta el título de Wizard Marshall. Por ende, tiene a su disposición un selecto grupo de magi que actúan como una brigada de 50 hombres capaces de asumir las funciones de Cabezas de Departamento en la Torre si así se requiriera, la Chelon Canticle Brigade.- Me llevo la mano a la cabeza, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? La mitad de los combatientes del bando minoritario son monstruos capaces de erradicar los miembros de un clan de un Dead Apostle Ancestor (criaturas conocidas mundialmente por su poder, en algunos casos superior al de los Servants o incluso en ligas totalmente distintas) uno por uno. Y el resto, Enforcers y Freelancers-. Sabía que la Asociación se tomaría en serio este enfrentamiento, pero de ahí a mandar una de sus mayores bazas... ¿Acaso pretenden desequlibrar la frágil balanza que mantiene entero a este mundo?

De repente, siento movimiento por parte de la magus. Se ha parado enfrente de un joven que no parece pasar de los 14 años con pelo negro que le llega hasta el cuello y una túnica blanca.

-Merem Solomon.- Lorelei está tensa, parecer despreciar con todo su ser a esta persona-. El vigésimo de los 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors, así que los rumores sobre tu participación eran ciertos.

-Lo mismo digo, _Lorelei_.- La aludida tuerce el gesto, ella considera su nombre como un adorno insignificante unido a su apellido. Tal es el orgullo de esta mujer, y su oponente es claramente consciente de ello.

-¿Para qué has venido? Según tengo entendido, eres miembro de la Burial Agency. No tiene sentido verte aquí.

-Para enfrentarme a una amenaza como la tuya. Ya has matado a alguno de los 27, nada me asegura que no sea yo el próximo.

-¿Y por qué debería importarte el que dé caza a quienes traicionaste al ponerte del lado de esos sacerdotes? De todas formas, estoy de suerte. Ya no tengo interés alguno en el destino de esa sucia copa por la cual estamos todos aquí reunidos. Pronto tu cabeza estará adornando la pared de mi despacho.- Alzando su mano derecha envuelta en un guantelete hecho de un extraño metal, dispara un ataque mágico que destruye una buena parte del suelo. De ella, ileso, sale el vampiro dispuesto a pelear.

* * *

Cinco flechas surcan el cielo para dar caza a Rider, que las esquiva sin problemas, con movimientos gráciles y raudos para luego descender en picado hacia su oponente, que se defiende con su hacha de piedra.

-Eres bueno, Archer. Tanto como se podría esperar de un héroe tan famoso como tú.

-Me halagas, Rider. Pero este no es momento... ¡para lanzarnos cumplidos!- El Servant de Hazel devuelve al guerrero a sus dominios aéreos justo a tiempo para defenderse de un sablazo del alocado Berserker, al cual hace retroceder con una soberbia patada en el estómago.

Este se incorpora inmediatamente y vuelve a lanzarse hacia el arquero, que le da la bienvenida con algo digno de su clase. Varias flechas estallan contra el pecho del enloquecido Servant de la familia Matou, que no se detiene y cruza armas con Archer.

Pero no se acaba ahí la cosa, pues Rider aparece por detrás de él e intenta decapitarle con su hoz. Heracles se ve obligado a agacharse, mientras el arma de Perseo le pasa rozando la melena oscura y un rodillazo de Berserker en la cara lo manda a volar aunque no le haya hecho daño alguno. Poniéndose rápidamente en pie, casi parece que no le estén dejando respirar. En guardia, espera un nuevo ataque que nunca llega pues ahora son los otros dos quienes se enzarzan en un cruento enfrentamiento.

 _-Dejáis a un arquero a sus anchas. Deberíais saber que eso es un error fatal.-_ Dando un enorme salto, Archer comienza una serie de disparos que decoran el campo de batalla como si fuera la espalda de un erizo gigante en cuestión de segundos. Rider, concentrado en Berserker, es quien se lleva la peor parte de la andanada inicial. Hilos de sangre recorren sus brazos y piernas, aunque sus heridas ya están siendo curadas por Touko.

 _-Maldito... Ahora verás.-_ Haciendo uso de sus sandalias aladas, Perseo sale al encuentro de su bisnieto. El choque de armas en el cielo entre un hacha descendiendo y una hoz en trayectoria ascendente provoca una onda expansiva que hace que el tercero en discordia se lleve el brazo derecho a la cara como un acto reflejo. Revolviéndose alrededor de su gigante rival, Rider intenta colocarse a su espalda y asestarle un golpe que lo mande al suelo, donde Berserker ya está listo pero...

-Buen intento, aunque no será suficiente.- Girándose también en el aire, libera un tajo devastador que obliga al otro a defenderse con su escudo de bronce. El golpe contra el suelo es tan potente que deja sin aliento a Rider. La agilidad del Servant de mi amiga es irreal, a pesar de medir unos 3 metros no hay manera de acorralarlo, es sorprendente.

Berserker, en ese mismo instante, salta con intención de atacar al herido Servant de Touko. Pero la intención se queda en eso, pues un par de lobos le saltan encima, hincando los colmillos en su dura piel. En un parpadeo son destripados, pero el tiempo perdido ha sido vital, pues Rider ya se ha puesto en pie y Archer aterriza sobre él, pisándole con tanta fuerza que se queda incrustado en el suelo.

-¡Archer! ¿De dónde han salido esos lobos?- Rider se pone en guardia, esto huele mal. Por su parte, el aludido mira a su izquierda, alzando ligeramente la vista.

-Caster...- Un ligero gruñido se apodera de la voz del héroe, que aprieta su arma ante la idea de que su Master pueda verse apabullada por la jugada del Servant de los Einzbern.

* * *

Las aventuras de Hazel: En busca de Jeanne D'Arc.

Así podríamos titular la participación de esta maga en la batalla campal. Desde que tuvo que separarse de ella por culpa de los ejecutores, ambas rubias no se han vuelto a encontrar ni una sola vez. Y eso se debe en buena medida a que ahora mi amiga se ve envuelta en una discusión con un recuerdo de nuestro pasado reciente.

-Cuánto tiempo, Hazel. Hace casi dos años que no nos vemos, y parece que has aprovechado bien esos meses.- Un ejecutor con un parche en su ojo derecho se encuentra frente a ella.

-Hansa Cervantes... Debí haber acabado contigo en Snowfield cuando tuve la ocasión.- La maga saca un juego de Llaves Negras y se lo lanza, pero él lo desvía sin esfuerzo con su mano.

-Pero no lo hicisteis. Y es hora de que me tome la libertad de no cometer el mismo fallo contigo.- Dicho esto, se lanza a gran velocidad y la agarra por el cuello-. Esta vez no tienes a tu querido Nimbus para que te salve el pellejo. Este campo será tu tumba.

* * *

 _Dos años atrás..._

Snowfield, EEUU. Una ciudad al norte de Las Vegas, que ha tenido una gran expansión en los últimos 70 años. Aparentemente una localidad normal, esconde un curioso secreto.

Y es que es el lugar escogido para celebrar una nueva Guerra del Grial basada en la de Fuyuki, una guerra falsa a la que le falta la Clase Saber. Un grupo de magi independientes en conjunto con el gobierno estadounidense ha sido el promotor de esto, y la Asociación no se ha hecho de rogar con su respuesta. Lo normal sería enviar a magos para participar, pero esta vez las cosas se realizan de forma un poco distinta.

Un grupo de personas variopintas nos bajamos de un tren unos pocos días antes de que la mayoría de los Servant sean invocados. Entre ellos, Hazel y yo. Nuestra función: trabajar con el resto de Freelancers aquí presentes para desmantelar el ritual y acabar con los autores.

A las pocas horas se desata el caos en esta ciudad. Unos 30 magi frente al mayor surrealismo posible. Un total de 28 policías armados con nada menos que Noble Phantasms en sus manos forjados a partir del poder del único Servant invocado entonces, un Caster. Colaborando con un nigromante llamado Kairi Sisigou, conseguimos detener al Caster, que se lleva con él las armas tras su desaparición. La batalla se desarrolla entonces a nuestro favor, aunque sufrimos un montón de bajas. Al final, solo quedamos nosotros 3 para enfrentarnos a dos Master y el supervisor de la Iglesia, con el apoyo de fuerzas militares varias.

La suerte nos sonríe, consiguiendo eliminar esta Falsa Guerra del Grial en un todo o nada que acabó dejando herido a Kairi por intentar protegernos y con el supervisor, Hansa Cervantes, como único superviviente gracias a su cuerpo modificado cibernéticamente.

* * *

-Me temo que te equivocas, Hansa.- Los ojos de Hazel brillan con determinación mientras su rostro se mantiene serio, por mucho que apriete su oponente-. Tu vida debió haberse acabado en esa ciudad. Allí pudiste ver de lo que somos capaces los magi.- Con relativa fuerza, agarra el brazo de su oponente y pronuncia un aria-. _Straße/Gehen.-_ El material del que se compone la extremidad del ejecutor es analizado, mientras energía mágica es liberada con tal de destruirlo. El efecto se hace efectivo en décimas de segundo, el brazo que sujetaba a la maga ya no existe como tal.

-¡Maldita! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Sorprendido? Tu vida ha sobrepasado su límite por dos años ya.- La Master de Archer extiende su báculo ante el desconcertado sacerdote de origen español-. Ahora prueba este hechizo, aprendido de una verdadera Guerra del Santo Grial. _Intensive Einäscherung.-_ Un círculo mágico hecho de llamas aparece frente a ella, para liberar un auténtico torrente de llamas, cortesía de cierto Tohsaka, que envuelve a Hansa, calcinando cada gramo de materia orgánica que queda en su cuerpo-. Arde. Simplemente arde.- La mirada impasible de mi peligrosa amiga refleja el brillo de ese fuego, queda claro su lado más psicópata antes de dirigirse a una Jeanne que ha delatado su posición durante su pelea con ARCHER.

* * *

Dos Espíritus Heroicos enzarzados en singular duelo, eso es lo que destaca en el centro del campo de batalla. Entre hechizos y un sinfin de Llaves Negras, dos seres que en vida hicieron uso de la Counter Force ahora cruzan sus simbólicas armas. Kanshou y Bakuya, las espadas favoritas del hombre de tez morena chocan una y otra vez con la espada que porta la santa, que no se deja amilanar por su oponente y responde con fiereza, aun cuando no entra en sus planes derrotarle, simplemente no perder le vale.

Harto de no conseguir nada, ARCHER salta varios metros hacia atrás con una voltereta, lanzando sus espadas hacia Ruler, que las destruye de un mandoble. Pero la lluvia de flechas posterior no es tan predecible y se ve obligada a defenderse haciendo girar su estandarte a gran velocidad.

-ARCHER, no es mi papel darte muerte. No hay razón para que luchemos. Baja tu arco, o de lo contrario me veré obligada a usar mis reijuu en ti.- La Servant está tensa, quiere dar por zanjado esto ya, debe ocuparse de Caster, el cual está revolucionando por completo esta guerra.

-Me niego, Ruler. Somos entidades con Masters opuestos, y no son precisamente unos simples magi. Eliminar a las amenazas es mi trabajo.- Nuevamente dispara sus proyectiles pero siguen sin surtir efecto. Ambos saltan al encuentro del otro, intercambiando cientos de golpes en cuestión de segundos. Están sorprendentemente igualados, la capacidad defensiva de la doncella de Orleans le permite salir entera del combate contra un caballero eminentemente ofensivo.

-Detente, Espíritu Heroico EMIYA, y no tendré en cuenta esto.

-Esta conversación no tiene sentido, déjalo. Solo uno saldrá vivo de aquí.- Girando todo su cuerpo, el héroe hace retroceder a su contrincante unas decenas de metros con un potente golpe, seguido de impactos varios de espadas proyectadas con su habilidad-. Es hora de acabar con esto.- Tras alejarse aún más, en su mano derecha una esfera roja de energía rápidamente toma la forma de un arma extraña que podría definirse como el término medio entre una espada y un tornillo, su hoja tiene una forma espiral muy característica. Para colmo, la está colocando en su arco. Va a dispararla.

 _-Está bien, recibiré tu ataque y te daré una pequeña sorpresa.-_ Jeanne clava su bandera en el suelo con fuerza.

 _-I am the bone of my sword.-_ El prana se empieza a arremolinar en torno al arquero, no cabe duda de que va a usar un Noble Phantasm de gran poder-. _¡Caladbolg!-_ La extraña flecha, capaz de penetrar cualquier objetivo al crear una distorsión de torsión en el espacio al ser disparada, recorre la distancia que los separa a velocidades superiores al mach 11 dejando una estela en espiral tras de sí.

 _-¡Luminosité Eternelle!-_ Jeanne responde activando su propio Noble Phantasm al mismo tiempo. La bandera en sí provoca una brillante luz que aísla completamente a Ruler y la separa de su entorno, de forma similar al agua dividida en el mito de Moisés abriendo el Mar Rojo.

En un parpadeo, se produce el impacto. La explosión resultante arrasa con todo decenas de metros a la redonda. Por suerte, ningún humano era tan insensato como para estar tan cerca de ellos.

Es un espectáculo terrible, todo el terreno tiembla mientras el prana liberado deja constancia del poder de los Servant. Rocas hechas polvo, árboles reducidos a cenizas, todo ha sido evaporado por el descomunal ataque de ARCHER y no hay ser vivo que no haya girado su cabeza hacia tal despliegue de capacidad destructiva.

Una nube de humo rodea el lugar donde se encontraba la santa hace unos instantes, se oyen pasos en el interior. Con un ritmo suave y tranquilo, una figura surge, coleta al viento.

La Doncella de Orleans hace una estelar aparición, sin el más mero rasguño. Su Magic Resistance de rango EX se convirtió en una protección contra todo daño tanto físico como espiritual, así funciona su Noble Phantasm Luminosité Eternelle ( _Dios está aquí conmigo_ ).

-Espero que con esto hayas decidido cambiar de idea y dejes de atacarme, ARCHER.

-Maldita seas, Ruler. Juro que acabaré contigo, yo...

-¡Jeanne! ¿Estás bien?- Saber irrumpe a toda velocidad, alarmado por la deflagración.

-Saber... Maldito espadachín, ¿a qué has venido?- El Servant de Rin no esconde su rencor hacia mi querido Espíritu Heroico.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Vengo a ayudar a Ruler.

-Pues puedes volver por donde has venido. Esto es algo entre ella y yo. Me ocuparé de ti más tarde.

-Lo siento pero ya estoy aquí. Y no voy a permitirte hacer lo que quieras. Si insistes en atacarla, te haremos frente juntos.

-ARCHER, por favor.- La aludida baja su estandarte-. Mi labor ahora es controlar las acciones de Caster. No soy una combatiente, sino un árbitro. Sin embargo, nada me impide unir fuerzas con Saber para mantenerte a raya. Si no vas a ayudar, al menos mantente al margen y no molestes.- Mi Servant desenvaina sus espadas, reforzando las palabras de la francesa. El arquero, molesto y sabedor de que no puede ganar, vuelve a su forma espiritual.

-Parece que al final atendió a razones.

* * *

Renlusbelt ríe orgullosa. Su Servant está realizando un gran trabajo. Los distintos seres convocados por su Noble Phantasm han revolucionado completamente la guerra. Homúnculos, seres arbóreos, lobos y espíritus astrales. Todos atacando sin piedad a magi y sacerdotes, indiscriminadamente.

-¿Qué me dices, Master? ¿Te parece esto digno de ser llamado alquimia?- Caster aterriza suavemente a la derecha de la Dama Blanca.

-Estoy gratamente sorprendida, esto es alquimia con mayúsculas. Pero si no te importa, prefiero estar peleando en primera línea en vez de quedarme aquí, a la espera.

-Master, eso es sumamente peligroso. No puedo permitirlo.

-A callar. Aquí las órdenes las doy yo.

-Tan terca e irremediable como siempre, ¿cambiarás alguna vez?

-¡¿Disculpa?!- La cara de la Einzbern es todo un poema-. ¿Cambiarás tú con esas respuestas? No sé qué te crees que eres para andar hablándome así.

-Mis disculpas, pero yo ya soy demasiado viejo para cambiar.

-No me vengas con excusas baratas, que todos estamos sujetos al cambio.

-No te irás a poner filosófica ahora, ¿no?

-Haré lo que se me venga en gana. Si quiero filosofar, filosofo.

-En medio de la batalla. Muy normal, sí señor.

-¿Ahora vas a juzgar mis actos? A la mierda, yo me largo.- Renlusbelt da un paso hacia el frente, pero es detenida por su Servant, que sonríe ampliamente.

 _-Esta mujer se enfada con nada, me ha tocado la lotería de los Master._ Espera un segundo. Ya que no hay manera de convencerte de lo contrario, al menos llévate una escolta de homúnculos de combate.- Diez de los susodichos la rodean. Sus armaduras doradas relucen con cada rayo de sol, y sus armas no se quedan atrás.

-Está bien. Voy a cazar Masters, hasta luego.- Caster se queda solo mientras ve alejarse a la maga y su séquito, que dan la estampa de un círculo de oro con un diamante de incalculable valor en su centro-. Vaya, vaya. He debido llamar mucho la atención.- Alzando el vuelo se prepara para lanzar rayos de potente prana hacia las tres figuras que se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia él. Mientras tanto, surgen ambos grimorios y su báculo, decorado con seis joyas rojas, se posa en su mano-. Venid a mí, palomitas. Os tengo preparadas algunas sorpresas más.

* * *

Rider y Archer acortan la distancia que los separa de su objetivo con una facilidad pasmosa.

Caster es la amenaza más seria para todos. Si sigue así, esto no será un secreto custodiado con celo por la Torre y el Vaticano, sino un asunto abierto a la opinión pública. Y se han propuesto detenerlo. Claro que no pueden olvidarse de Berserker, que los persigue casi a ciegas, movido por la locura que reina en su devastada mente.

-¡Archer! ¡Abre fuego!- A la orden de su aliado temporal, una salva de diez flechas vuela hacia el mago, que se deshace de ellas como si nada para luego disparar un láser de alta potencia, que Rider bloquea con su escudo.

-¡Rider! ¡Debemos ganar tiempo! ¡Solo cuerpo a cuerpo tendremos una posibilidad real!

-¡Entendido!- Perseo se lanza en línea recta, volando hacia Caster, pero es detenido al poco rato por un conjuro del Servant. Unos finos hilos de energía lo mantienen inmóvil en el aire, a merced del rayo que está a punto de impactar en su cara.

-¡No mientras yo esté aquí presente!- De un salto, Heracles desvía el ataque, a la vez que aprovecha para liberar al otro.

-Gracias, Archer.- Rider se gira hacia su meta-. Maldición, parece que no será tan fácil como pensaba.- De repente, se percatan de que Berserker ha seguido avanzando, ajeno a todos los ataques y enemigos a su alrededor.

-Y ahí se va una mole sin cerebro...

* * *

Las distintas batallas se empiezan a definir, principalmente en torno al ejército del Servant de los Einzbern. Esto no pinta nada bien, tendré que ir a por Hazel. Juntos seremos capaces de hacer algo, pero solos nuestras oportunidades de victoria son escasas.

Corriendo lo más rápido que puedo, destruyo con Ysiumlagg a todos los árboles que salen a mi encuentro. No obstante, mi periplo no dura mucho más. Al poco rato, me veo obligado a frenar en seco, una figura masculina se planta enfrente de mí. Una persona conocida, a la que saludo con una media sonrisa un tanto desafiante.

-Menuda sorpresa, no esperaba verte aquí, Emiya Shirou

* * *

 _ **Bueno, pues hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, gracias nuevamente por leer mi historia.**_

 _ **El conato de flashback en Snowfield será posiblemente desarrollado en un One Shot póstumo, por si alguien se ha quedado con las ganas.**_

 _ **Y, para acabar, la segunda ficha de hoy.**_

 ** _ **ARCHER**_**

 ** _ **Espíritu Heroico: EMIYA**_**

 ** _ **Master(s): Rin Tohsaka, Alaya**_**

 ** _ **Alineamiento: True Neutral**_**

 ** _ **Fuerza: B Mana: B**_**

 ** _ **Resistencia: B Suerte: C**_**

 ** _ **Agilidad: A Noble Phantasm: E**_** ** _ **A++**_**

 ** _ **Habilidades de clase:**_**

 ** _ **Independent Action: B**_**

 _Inherente a la clase Archer, es la capacidad de mantenerse de forma independiente incluso rechazando el suministro de energía mágica del Master . En los rangos más altos , también es posible permanecer durante largos períodos de tiempo en este mundo sin un contrato establecido . Es a la vez útil y problemática en función de la disposición del Siervant y el rango de esta habilidad. El Master puede concentrar entonces su energía mágica en grandes hechizos, el Servant va a estar bien , incluso aunque no puedan suministrarle energía mágica debido a una lesión . La desventaja es que puede ser más difícil de controlar y mantener al lado de quien lo invocó , por lo que la única manera verdadera de dar órdenes es mediante un reijuu. Con este rango, se puede permanecer en este mundo por dos días sin un contrato establecido, y vivir por un corto espacio de tiempo con daños serios en su núcleo espiritual._

 ** _ **Magia Resistance: D**_**

 _Cancela hechizos de acción única. Tiene el mismo grado que un amuleto que repela la energía mágica._

 ** _ **Habilidades personales:**_**

 _ _ **Clairvoyance: C**__

 _ _Connota la percepción visual superior__ _ _y la captura occipital dinámica, como para suplementar la capacidad de apuntar hacia objetivos a largo alcance. EMIYA adquiere esta habilidad aplicando Refuerzo en sus ojos y puede seguir la pista de objetos moviéndose a gran velocidad hasta 4 kilómetros por delante de sí mismo.__

 _ _ **Charisma: C**__

 _ _Es el talento natural para comandar un ejército. Incrementa las habilidades de sus compañeros durante una batalla en grupo. Un extraño talento inherente a la clase Saver (no confundir con la clase Saber). Se dice que el rango B es suficiente para gobernar una nación como su rey. La figura de Juana izando su bandera elevó la moral de los soldados al límite y unió a las tropas. Gracias a su carisma, es__ _ _posible hacer creer a otros el contenido de sus "revelaciones" sin necesidad de una base que las apoye.__

 _ _ **Eye of the mind (True): B**__

 _ _Es una capacidad aumentada de observación, refinada a través de la experiencia. Es posible hacer un análisis sereno de las condiciones de batalla , incluso cuando se está en peligro y de deducir un curso de acción apropiado después de considerar todas las posibilidades de escapar de una situación. Siempre hay un 1% de probabilidad de error pero esta capacidad mejora en gran medida las posibilidades de ganar.__

 ** _ **Magecraft: C-**_**

 _Es el conocimiento de taumaturgia moderna_

 ** _Alaya's Backup: -_**

 _El apoyo del subconsciente colectivo de la humanidad a través de la Counter Force. Los stats aumentan enormemente. Aunque técnicamente debería adquirir una mejora en sus características en base a su oponente, al ser invocado por el Grial, este actúa a la vez como un limitador y un estabilizador, manteniéndolos en los valores actuales._

 _ ** **Noble Phantasm:****_

 _ ** **1) Caladbolg II (**** **Falsa Espada Espiral): Anti-Ejército, A.**_

 _Es una versión modificada del Caladbolg original utilizando taumaturgia de refuerzo. ARCHER se encontró con la espada original en algún momento de su vida, y la agregó a su "colección", lo que le permite modificarla para que se adapte a su estilo de lucha . La proyecta para utilizarla como una flecha en lugar de una espada , con las mejoras destinadas a hacer uso de ella como un Broken Phantasm de rango A. Él pronuncia la primera línea de un encantamiento antes de disparar y , a pesar de ser rebautizado con el "II", solo dice "Caladbolg" para activarlo. La flecha distorsiona el espacio al ser disparada. Al alcanzar su objetivo, es capaz de provocar una explosión capaz de arrasar un cementerio y engullirlo en llamas._

 _ ** **2) Kanshou y Bakuya**** **(Gan Jiang y Mo Ye): C-**_

 _Son dos espadas gemelas representativas del ying y el yang que ARCHER se encontró en vida, añadiéndolas entonces a la lista de armas que posee. Son sus favoritas, convirtiéndose en su símbolo tras haberlas empuñado toda su vida. Su rango es más bien bajo comparado con el de otros Noble Phantasms, pero su estilo de dos espadas, su experiencia y el poco tiempo necesario para proyectarlas las hacen muy confiables. Ambas son capaces de atraerse mutuamente y cuando las dos son empuñadas, las resistencias física y mágica de ARCHER aumentan, y su rango como armas y Noble Phantasm también crecen._

 _ ** **3)-****_

 _ ** **4)-****_

 _ ** **5)-****_


	10. Capítulo 9

_**He vuelto, mis fieles lectores, con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Largos son mis descansos en esta gratificante tarea, mas no son causados por otra cosa distinta a la falta de tiempo libre y de motivación por culpa de los estudios y del Fate/Grand Order.**_

 _ **No obstante, puedo asegurar ante todos vosotros y ante Akasha que no me he olvidado en ningún momento de este proyecto. Así que demos comienzo con la ficha, como de costumbre:**_

 ** _ **Archer**_**

 ** _ **Espíritu Heroico: Heracles**_**

 ** _ **Master: Hazel**_**

 ** _ **Alineamiento: Lawful Good**_**

 ** _ **Fuerza: A+ Mana: B**_**

 ** _ **Resistencia: A Suerte: B**_**

 ** _ **Agilidad: A Noble Phantasm: A**_**

 ** _ **Habilidades de clase:**_**

 ** _ **Independent Action: B+**_**

 _ _El Servant es capaz de permanecer en este mundo durante varios días sin un Master, mientras se eviten las batallas y el uso de Noble Phantasm en la medida de lo posible.__

 ** _ **Magia Resistance: -**_**

 _Debido a uno de sus Noble Phantasm, esta habilidad se ha perdido por ser innecesaria._

 ** _ **Habilidades personales:**_**

 _ _ **Clairvoyance: A**__

 _ _En este rango, es posible haber adquirido habilidades como la precognición y otras formas de percepción más allá de la vista estándar (visión de rayos X y demás).__

 _ _ **Divinity: A**__

 _ _Propio de héroes que han llegado a ser dioses tras su muerte o similar.__

 _ _ **Eye of the Mind (False): B**__

 _ _Es un talento natural para evitar el peligro sobre la base de un sexto sentido innato, intuición o presentimiento, donde la precisión del instinto ha sido aumentada por la experiencia, de alguna manera superando el problema de las obstrucciones visuales que aparecen durante el transcurso del combate. La diferencia entre esta habilidad y Eye of the Mind (True) radica en que la segunda es una habilidad que los seres humanos pueden obtener a través de la acumulación de experiencia. La versión 'False' es superficialmente similar , pero en realidad representa un instinto natural que no se puede obtener a pesar del esfuerzo o la experiencia, aun cuando la experiencia puede refinar su precisión.__

 _ _ **Battle Continuation: A**__

 _Es la fuerza de la vitalidad para los predicamentos. Es, además, la capacidad de retirarse del combate y llegar a territorio aliado con vida después de ser derrotado. Hace posible luchar incluso con heridas mortales y se puede permanecer con vida siempre y cuando uno no se reciba una herida mortal decisiva ._

 _ ** **Noble Phantasm: Desconocidos.****_

 ** **CAPÍTULO 9: LA GRAN GUERRA POR EL GRIAL (PARTE 3)****

Dos figuras pelirrojas se alzan silentes en pleno campo, ajenas al peligro constante a su alrededor, ajenas al cercano aliento de la muerte que les envuelve y abraza buscando llevárselas consigo.

A un lado, un superviviente de la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial. Enfrente, el nuevo creador de ese horrendo ritual que cambió su vida radicalmente, yo mismo. Sus ojos del color del más puro ámbar se clavan en mí, mientras le devuelvo la mirada con un verde intenso y vivo en mi vista.

-Has crecido, Nimbus.

-La última vez que nos vimos tenía doce años, ¿qué esperabas?- No por hablarle de esta manera pretendo rebajar la tensión, ni mucho menos-. Dime, ¿qué hace alguien como tú aquí? No, espera, déjame adivinar. Has venido por la jovencita Tohsaka.- ¿Jovencita? Pero si me saca como diez años.

-Vaya, sigues siendo tan avispado como siempre. Así es, Tohsaka me preocupa y he venido a ayudarle. Es por eso que te daré un aviso. Detén esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde, o de lo contrario seré yo quien te tenga que obligar a hacerlo

-¿Me estás amenazando, _Emiya-kun?_ Vete a paseo. Ni que pudiera, o menos aún, quisiera, frenar esta Guerra. Déjame que me tome la libertad de decirte algo yo a ti. No te entrometas en mi vida, ya soy mayor para hacer lo que me plazca, y no puedes impedirlo.

-Estás poniendo en peligro la vida y el futuro de demasiadas personas, todo por un deseo egoísta.

-¿Y qué si es así? Yo no he obligado a nadie a participar, todo el mundo ha venido por voluntad propia, sabían a qué se expondrían una vez invocaran a su Servant. Aunque debo admitir que "esto" no formaba parte de mis planes.

-Me caes bien, Nimbus. Pero esto es demasiado.- Shirou da un paso al frente-. No quiero hacerte daño, en serio.

-Como si pudieras...- Ni yo me creo lo que estoy diciendo, si entablo una confrontación directa con él la cosa no puede acabar bien. Puede que yo sea infinitamente mejor como magus que él, pero sus habilidades son muy preocupantes y físicamente es mucho más fuerte que yo. Siempre lo fue-. Ya no estamos en la Torre, ni yo soy ya ese niño que te admiraba. Ahora eres mi oponente y no dudaré en usar todo mi repertorio de hechizos contra ti.

-Ya veo...- Dos espadas cortas aparecen en sus manos con un resplandor azulado. Su simple observación es suficiente para que abra mis ojos como platos-. No me dejas elección.

-Conque es eso... Ya decía yo que había visto esas armas antes.- La hoja de Ysiumlagg empieza a brillar mientras abro mis circuitos mágicos, el choque será potente-. Tengo prisa, ¿sabes? Caster es mi mayor problema ahora mismo. Que combatas conmigo ahora no hará más que empeorar la situación.

-Aun así no puedo dejarte pasar. Debo derrotarte y llevarte conmigo para desconectar al Grial de las líneas ley. Es la única forma de conseguir que este ritual no se cobre más vidas.

-Debo admitirlo, la idea no es para nada mala. Aunque le encuentro dos fallos. El primero es que yo no sería capaz de tal hazaña, eso es cosa de Hazel (y no esperes que ella colabore contigo). Y en cuanto al segundo... _Fulgur Ignis!-_ Extiendo mi mano izquierda y, de inmediato, una ráfaga de llamas y relámpagos sale despedida contra el pecho de Shirou. Este se protege con sus espadas, Kanshou y Bakuya, cortando a través de mi hechizo-. … Es que no tengo pensado dejarme perder ante ti, Emiya.

Él salta a mi encuentro, con sus espadas listas para hacerme una grave herida al mínimo descuido. Alzo mi arma para defenderme, pero el impacto es más duro de lo que esperaba. Aún así, usando Runas como refuerzo por todo mi cuerpo, repelo sus ataques con relativa sencillez.

 _-Este tipo aún piensa que puede evitar esta lucha, sus golpes no son ni la sombra de lo que cabría esperar en él. Je... Tienes un buen corazón, Emiya Shirou. Pero así no lograrás nada.-_ Con el poder de Ysiumlagg, que me permite extender una hoja de energía capaz de cortar todo aquello que no sea un misterio mayor que mi propia espada, llego a destruir (para mi sorpresa) a Kanshou. Pero Shirou recita inmediatamente un aria, _Trace On_ , materializando un nuevo ejemplar de la misma. Con una fuerza y habilidad renovadas, consigue desarmarme mandando mi Código Místico a unos metros de distancia.

-Como sospechaba, en realidad eres tan fuerte como pareces... _Taumaturgia de Proyección, simple pero poco efectiva. O eso tenía entendido, se me había olvidado que este tipo se especializa en esta disciplina._ Es admirable, haberme desarmado tan pronto. Pero no pienses que por no tener mi espada en mano estoy indefenso.- Me pongo en posición de combate mientras preparo una nueva estrategia-. Shirou, ven a por mí si tienes lo que hay que tener.

Presa de mi engaño, lanza dos cortes simultáneos directos a mis hombros. Abro las manos para detenerlos, usando Refuerzo y Runas para agarrar con fuerza las espadas y no quedarme manco en el proceso. Mis pies se hunden ligeramente en el suelo a consecuencia del impacto, un hilo de sangre recorre todo mi antebrazo.

-Je, mal hecho, chaval.- Con una sonrisa desafiante, recito un conjuro-. _Straße/Gehen.-_ Haciendo uso de mi energía mágica, analizo y destruyo ambas proyecciones-. Sorpresa-. El aludido se aleja a toda prisa pero un gesto de mi mano hace que Ysiumlagg se lance a por él, moviéndose a gran velocidad e impidiéndole avanzar, girando alrededor suyo y destrozando las nuevas proyecciones mientras me voy sin prisa y curo los pequeños cortes que recibí antes-. Ha sido interesante, viejo amigo. Pero no me puedo permitir seguir arriesgando mi vida contra ti ahora mismo. Sin embargo, no has de preocuparte, zanjaremos esto cuando...

De repente, tres espadas idénticas se clavan frente a mí, a unos milímetros. Por poco me alcanzan

-No te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente, Master de Saber.

-Eso ya lo veo...- Mi espada vuelve a mi mano, aprieto su empuñadura con fuerza mientras me giro lentamente-. En ese caso... ¡Tendré que darte tu merecido, anterior Master de Saber!

Me lanzo hacia delante, esquivando una nueva espada y destruyendo otra con una esfera de prana roja.

* * *

La explosión causada por _Caladbolg_ hace tan solo unos instantes ha tenido claras consecuencias. Una es mostrar el poder del Noble Phantasm de ARCHER. La otra, aún más evidente, ha sido la revelación de su ubicación exacta. Y no solo Saber se ha dirigido hacia Ruler. Hazel acaba de alcanzar a la santa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has hablado ya con ambos líderes, Ruler?

-No, aún no. Principalmente porque la cabeza del bando de los magi está un poco ocupada.- Ambas giran la cabeza para observar a Lorelei peleando con Merem, es un enfrentamiento de gran intensidad-. Y debo detener a Caster sí o sí. Ojalá no me vea obligada a usar un Hechizo de Comando...

-Pues no parece que el resto de Servants se vayan a oponer a tu idea. Mira, Archer y Rider ya están enfrentándose a él. Incluso Berserker a su modo. Y tú, Saber, ¿qué harás ahora?

-Escoltaré a Ruler, y luego ayudaré a Archer. Hazel, tú debes ir con mi Master. Te está buscando, creo que te le vendría bien tu ayuda.

-Entendido, dime por dónde anda.

-Está a unos 150 metros en dirección noroeste.

-Listo, creo que lo veo. Oh, mierda. ¿Y ahora con quién se está peleando?- La maga refuerza sus ojos con taumaturgia para mejorar su agudeza visual-. Genial, el que faltaba... Tendré que acudir en su ayuda. Entonces, la dejo en tus manos, Saber. Adiós y que tengáis suerte.- Hazel se aleja mientras habla, pronto nos reencontraremos y trazaremos un plan de actuación tras hacer retroceder a Shirou. Saber la ve alejarse con la mirada. Justo cuando decide dar un paso, Jeanne alza el brazo para detenerlo. Un nuevo problema.

-Estupendo...

-Mis saludos, Saber y Ruler. No he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación y me temo que no puedo dejaros pasar.- Lancer, que hasta ahora había permanecido como ausente, se interpone entre ambos Servant y su objetivo. Algo digno de ser considerado una insensatez, viendo quiénes son sus oponentes.

-¿Qué significa esto? Sabes perfectamente lo peligroso que resulta dejar a Caster andar a sus anchas. Más aún, no entiendo cómo alguien como tú, siendo quien eres, busque oponerse a mis actos.- Nuevamente, la habilidad True Name Discernment de Ruler hace su trabajo, con la ventaja que conlleva.

-Vaya, no esperaba menos, Ruler. Está bien, iré al grano. Caster es mi aliado, le debo el estar aún aquí, y la vida de mi Master. Por tanto, haré todo lo que pueda para defenderlos a él... Y por supuesto a su Master, la tipa canosa.

…

Un poderoso disparo de prana se dirige a Lancer, proviene de varios metros por detrás, él lo esquiva inclinando la cabeza sin problemas.

-¿¡A quién andas llamando tú canosa, aspirante a cadáver?!- Renlusbelt le reprocha el comentario a voz en grito, de manera un tanto exagerada-. ¡Yo soy peliplata, ¿me oyes?! ¡Peliplata! ¿Acaso eres daltónico? ¡Ven aquí, que te voy a enseñar la diferencia!- Los homúnculos que la rodean empiezan a moverse lentamente, consiguiendo que ella los siga de forma inconsciente, aunque los insultos prosiguen-. ¡Payaso!

-¡Oye, insultar ya es innecesario!

-¡No te estoy insultando, te estoy definiendo!- El resto de humanos creados artificialmente empiezan a moverse, haciendo que la Dama Blanca se vea obligada a seguir con su camino, no sin antes soltar una última perla-. ¡Te vas a la mierda, Lancer! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te vas!- Ren acompaña su frase con un movimiento de su mano izquierda antes de irse definitivamente.

-Menuda pieza...- En silencio, Saber y Jeanne le dan la razón con un gesto-. Bueno, como estaba diciendo, ni sueñes con alcanzar a Caster, señorita.

-Lancer, yo...

-Déjalo, Ruler, no lograrás nada. Vete mientras yo me ocupo de él.- Saber desenvaina sus espadas, listo para el enfrentamiento. La tensión se vuelve tan densa que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. De hecho, sería posible que Shiki lo hiciese de forma literal.

De repente, Jeanne da un salto hacia adelante, evitando al Servant de Kabara, pero este se cruza en su camino. Acto seguido, Saber hace lo propio, despejando el avance de la archifamosa santa.

El choque de armas provoca una ligera onda expansiva. La lanza se mueve con ligereza, describiendo arcos continuamente, pero el dúo de espadas responden con maestría.

Ni un paso fuera de lugar, ni un corte con más fuerza de lo necesario, ni una estocada realizada sin haberla calculado minuciosamente una décima de segundo antes. Los dos caballeros se baten en duelo con la fiereza de bestias pero, a su vez, el espectáculo resulta casi hipnótico. Tal perfección es la prueba más clara de que ambos hace tiempo que dejaron de ser humanos.

Lancer salta para esquivar un corte, mientras gira en el aire para soltar un golpe devastador sobre Saber, que retrocede varios metros. Mi Servant vuelve a la carga mientras descarga una lluvia de golpes a toda velocidad, si bien Lancer se las arregla para defenderse de todos. Al soltar una estocada, el espadachín se hace a un lado solo para liberar un corte ascendente con la intención de desbaratar su ofensiva, mientras gira y así intentar cortar el vientre de su oponente con su otra espada, si bien no alcanza a herirle gracias a la rápida reacción del lancero. Saber se aleja un poco, con un brillo en la mirada.

-Hacía tiempo que no enfrentaba a alguien así de ágil. Tienes mis respetos, Lancer. Y como tal...- El Cid decide envainar una de sus espadas, empuñando la otra con ambas manos. Además, ingentes cantidades de energía mágica empiezan a envolverle, su habilidad Prana Burst se ha activado. Va a sentenciar el encuentro con un corte que combine rapidez abrumadora con fuerza aplastante. Un golpe letal sin lugar a dudas.

-No te creas especial por saber hacer eso, Saber.- Lancer agarra su arma con firmeza cuando... La concentración de prana a su alrededor también aumenta, en similar medida. Mi Servant abre los ojos con sorpresa, pero su mirada se vuelve decidida al segundo. Echa su espada hacia atrás, a la altura de su hombro derecho. Su rival retuerce su cuerpo, listo para la estocada directa al corazón del otro.

Y, en un parpadeo, ambos salen dispuestos a matarse en ese mismo instante. Al salir disparados, el suelo queda destrozado por el impulso. La famosa espada de Saber describe un aterrador arco. A su vez, la icónica lanza de Lancer traza una terrible recta. Tanta energía es puesta en esto que, simplemente, deja sin palabras. La velocidad es demasiada como para siquiera poder distinguir lo más mínimo, se mueven a varias veces la velocidad de propagación del sonido en el aire.

Entonces se produce el choque. Las armas impactan, liberando todo el prana acumulado en lo que bien podría denominarse como una explosión. Sus filos se cruzan y, como resultado, el terreno salta por los aires. La espada desvía la lanza... Pero no lo suficiente.

La hoja de esta va a tal velocidad que, aun desplazada de su trayectoria original, se clava en el hombro izquierdo de mi Servant, la herida es profunda y el dolor recorre todo su brazo. Un dolor horrible, tal que detendría a cualquier hombre...

Pero él no es un hombre. Él es un Servant, una leyenda del pasado, algo sobrehumano. Un simple corte no es suficiente como para derrotarle.

Justo después de recibir la herida, Saber suelta su mano izquierda de la espada. Lancer se ha tenido que acercar demasiado y ahora es vulnerable. Clavando bien su pie en el suelo, en busca de apoyo, el Servant de la espada gira todo su cuerpo, poniendo toda su fuerza en un corte ascendente. Ni siquiera un Servant común podría esquivar algo así.

Sin embargo, el Servant de Kabara no puede ser clasificado precisamente como "común" en situaciones de este tipo. Su habilidad Instinct le permite anticipar en cierta medida el ataque. Sumado a su portentosa agilidad, digna de su clase, logra echar su cuerpo hacia atrás aunque...

Su sangre mancha el terreno sobre el que está mientras una líquida línea carmesí recorre su tronco en diagonal, desde el costado derecho hasta el pecho. Pero, gracias a sus reflejos inhumanos, es de carácter superficial. No ha dañado ningún órgano vital y ambos pueden seguir luchando, aunque están claramente debilitados.

-Ahora entiendo por qué dicen que la tuya es la más fuerte de las clases, Saber.- Lancer sonríe mientras se apoya en su lanza y posa su mano izquierda en su abdomen. La herida ya ha comenzado a cerrarse gracias a la acción de su Master.

-No me vengas con halagos, Lancer. No es propio de dos caballeros en un duelo a muerte el dirigirse cumplidos.- Saber se agarra el hombro malherido mientras sujeta la espada con la zurda. Yo también estoy usando taumaturgia en él, pero puede que me lleve más tiempo curarlo del todo-. Y puestos a hablar, déjame advertirte que no necesito mis dos brazos a pleno rendimiento para derrotarte.

-Acabas de recibir semejante corte y aún así... Tu boca te pierde, espadachín.

-Tú también has salido mal parado. Y, en proporción, tu herida te afecta más a la hora de manejar la lanza. Así que lo que digo tiene fundamentos lógicos suficientes. Pero basta de chácharas. Es hora de acabar con esto. ¡En guardia, Servant Lancer!- Parcialmente recuperados, ambos vuelven a la carga.

El eco de sus armas chocando, como un diálogo entre metales, inunda su alrededor. No obstante, también se pueden distinguir notas de cautela en ambos.

* * *

-¡Pero mira cuánta gente se ha congregado aquí! Parece que soy famoso o algo así.- Caster contempla cómo Archer, Rider, Ruler y Berserker han empezado a rodearle mientras sigue en el aire-. Lo siento, chicos, pero no firmo autógrafos, espero que sepáis perdonarme.- Con un gesto de su mano, la mitad de su ejército se abalanza sobre los Servant. Sobre todos... Salvo Jeanne. El Servant de Renlusbelt aterriza a su lado-. Vaya, vaya, vaya... Pero mira qué tenemos aquí... Una Ruler, nada más y nada menos. ¿A qué has venido?

-Caster, retira a tu ejército. No puedo permitir que causes tanto desorden. Si sigues así me veré obligada a detenerte.

-¿Cómo? ¿Va en serio? ¿De verdad te has parado a pensar si eso es necesario, si servirá de algo, si es justo? Yo no estoy lanzando a mis criaturas contra la ciudad, solo están peleando contra los otros dos bandos. Aunque los retirara, la guerra seguiría.- Berserker consigue liberarse de sus enemigos y salta hacia los dos Servant, pero un láser de Caster lo devuelve al suelo de inmediato-. Y tú quieto ahí, aún tengo algo pendiente contigo, maldito loco. Mira que atreverte a matarme...

-Caster...

-Has actuado de manera parcial, Ruler. Desde que fuiste invocada, has estado favoreciendo a los Masters de Saber y Archer de manera inconsciente. ¿Hablar con los líderes de los ejércitos? ¿Ahora, en medio del combate? ¿Y por qué no antes? Ha pasado una semana desde que apareciste, ¿dónde has estado hasta hoy? ¿Por qué quieres detenerme? Yo te lo diré, porque ese pelirrojo y su amiguita rubia quieren tenerlo todo lo más controlado posible. Esto para ellos no es una guerra del Grial. Es un juego en el que deliberadamente han sacado las mejores bazas, asegurándose la victoria. Somos peones listos para ser derrotados. Y tú no sirves para nada más que manejar el Grial una vez hayan ganado.- La expresión de Jeanne se torna de un insalubre tono pálido, casi enfermizo. Sus ojos se abren como platos y su boca se tuerce en una mueca de disgusto. Las palabras del Servant mago han calado hondo, y él lo sabe-. Así que, si de verdad eres una Ruler, actúa como tal y déjame en paz.- El Servant de Ren le da la espalda, alejándose.

-No... No puede ser...- La Doncella de Orleans sigue consternada.

-…- Caster se detiene, para volver a mirarla a los ojos-. Jovencita, no te tortures de esta forma. No es tu culpa. Fuiste invocada por el Grial, pero son ellos quienes lo crearon. No es tan extraño que algo así haya ocurrido. Pero tu futuro como Servant lo escribes tú misma, aquí y ahora.

-T-Tienes razón.- Jeanne vuelve en sí, con una determinación renovada-. Usaré mis Hechizos de Comando para obligar a todos los Servant a retirarse. Así, es posible que esto vuelva a sus cauces.

-Jejeje...-El otro se ríe para sí mientras unas raíces suben por las piernas de la santa-. Me temo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso, Ruler.

-¡Caster¡ ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Jeanne está siendo atrapada por lo que parece un árbol mientras uno de los grimorios se manifiesta en la mano del Servant.

-Verás, maja, eso va en contra de mis intereses. Así que, mientras yo esté aquí, no harás semejante idiotez.

-¡Maldición! Por el poder de un Hechizo de Comando, yo, el Servant Ruler, te ordeno...!- Caster la interrumpe recitando algo de su grimorio, el reijuu de la santa deja de brillar cuando unas finas ramas se clavan en su brazo.

-Eso no funcionará, lo siento.- El mago alza el vuelo mientras la Doncella de Orleans es envuelta completamente en las raíces-. Ese hechizo está pensado para evitar usar magia a quien es alcanzado por él. Cualquier tipo de magia... Puede que tengas una Magic Resistance del más alto rango, eso no implica que tus reijuu se vean afectados. Y mientras no te liberes del árbol, vas a tener difícil seguir con tu plan. Y ahora... ¿Debería matar a Berserker o no?

* * *

Ryougi Shiki mata a tres de los seres astrales creados por Caster en cuestión de segundos. Es la única humana que ha conseguido alcanzarles con un ataque físico ya que, debido a su naturaleza, solo Servants y taumaturgia de alto nivel son capaces de derrotarlos. Tal es el nivel de la portadora de los Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. Puede ver la muerte de las cosas, y no necesariamente de aquellas que caen bajo la definición tradicional de "vivo". Es, sin duda, fascinante. A la par que aterrador.

Pero, si algo he aprendido durante mi periodo de estudiante, es que ella no es el verdadero peligro. Ese título se lo lleva mi maestra. Touko-sensei puede no ser superior en el ámbito ofensivo pero es una "universalista", al igual que yo. Domina múltiples tipos de magia, y además es muy inteligente. Pero lo peor es que puede llegar a ser terriblemente despiadada, matando a personas sin dudarlo si cree que merecen tal destino. Shiki al menos se lo suele pensar dos veces.

Y ahora, la magus Aozaki utiliza runas variadas para eliminar enemigos de todo tipo.

-Touko, así no lograremos nada. Si queremos avanzar y ayudar a Rider, debemos acabar con la Master de ese tipo barbudo.

-¿Con la Einzbern? Sí, tal parece que es la opción más razonable. Mientras tenga mana acumulado, Caster no cesará su ofensiva. Y ni siquiera Ruler ha sido capaz de ayudar. Está bien, le haremos el trabajo sucio a Nimbus. Vamos, Shiki, no está lejos.

* * *

-Renlusbelt-sama...- Un homúnculo de batalla se detiene para hablar con la Master.

-¿Y tú qué quieres ahora?

-Verá, mi señora, me temo que tengo malas noticias.- Dice, mirando al horizonte, donde una figura calva les espera-. Zouken Matou se acerca, y con intenciones claramente hostiles.

-¿Y eso son malas noticias?- La Dama Blanca agarra con fuerza su guadaña, una sonrisa entre emocionada, sádica, decidida y violenta cruza su pálido rostro-. Qué poco me conocéis. Tan poco que resulta asqueroso.

-En realidad, la noticia es mala porque no es el único Master aproximándose.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que también...- Un enjambre de insectos que recuerdan vagamente a unas avispas gigantes rodea a la maga mientras giran a gran velocidad, devorando a toda su escolta.

-Nuevamente este truco. Zouken, a ti te falla la memoria. Vivir 500 años no puede ser bueno.- De igual forma que en la residencia Chiba, Ren acumula energía mágica alrededor de su guadaña, pero...

-Ansuz.- Touko dibuja una runa y vuelve cenizas a todos y cada uno de los bichos y de los restos de homúnculo que aún quedaban.

-Vaya, vaya, esto sí que es interesante... Es hora de demostrar lo que soy capaz de hacer.- Repentinamente, Shiki cae del cielo y Renlusbelt se ve obligada a detenerla a duras penas-. ¡¿Pero tú de dónde sales, bruta?!

* * *

 _ ** **Y... Por ahora es suficiente. Me alegra confirmaros que ahora tengo tiempo libre, así que esta historia por fin recuperará un poco de ritmo.****_

 _ ** **Antes de la ficha, es obligado aclarar un asunto a quienes leen esta historia de manera puntual (o sea, cuando subo cada capítulo) y que muy seguramente a muchos les sonará extraño.****_

 _ ** **Allá por el capítulo 7 (primera parte de la guerra campal), introduje a un personaje perteneciente a la Iglesia, un sacerdote conocido por los protagonistas y portador de un santo sudario.****_

 _ ** **Pues bien, ese personaje no era más que el fruto de una "apuesta" con unos amigos así que, una vez hecha su aparición, no tiene más relevancia en la trama. Es por eso que esa escena en particular ha sido editada, eliminándose al susodicho.****_

 _ ** **Eso es todo. Curioso, ¿no es así?****_

 _ ** **Venga, a lo que importa. ¿O no tanto?****_

 ** _ **Lancer**_**

 ** _ **Espíritu Heroico: Desconocido**_**

 ** _ **Master: Kabara Chiba**_**

 ** _ **Alineamiento: Lawful Good**_**

 ** _ **Fuerza: B Mana: B**_**

 ** _ **Resistencia: B Suerte: D**_**

 ** _ **Agilidad: A+ Noble Phantasm: B+**_**

 ** _ **Habilidades de clase:**_**

 ** _ **Magic Resistance: B**_**

 ** _ **Battle Continuation: C**_**

 ** _ **Habilidades personales:**_**

 _ _ **Divinity: E**__

 _ _ **Saint: B+**__

 _ _ **Prana Burst: A-**__

 _ ** **Noble Phantasm: Desconocidos.****_


	11. Capítulo 10

_**¡Hola a todos! Vengo a dejarles un nuevo capítulo y me voy. La ficha la pondré al final del capítulo, ¿vale?**_

 **CAPÍTULO 10: LA GRAN GUERRA POR EL GRIAL (PARTE 4)**

 _Alemania, diez años atrás..._

El Castillo Einzbern, la fortaleza nevada aislada del mundo exterior, el hogar de una arcaica familia de magi ha recibido noticias de Japón, de esa ciudad llamada Fuyuki que tan ligada está a ellos. Y no son agradables.

-Mi señor Jubstacheit...- Un homúnculo entra en la habitación del anciano líder, sensiblemente tenso-. Me temo que...

-Habla, no tengas miedo.

-Está bien, me temo que... Que hemos perdido la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial.

-¿Cómo? No puede ser... Heracles no puede haber sido derrotado, no teniendo un Noble Phantasm como el suyo. Ponme en contacto con Illyasviel, ahora.

-Eso no podrá ser, la señorita Illya ha fallecido.

-¿No se supone que habíamos enviado a dos homúnculos como su escolta privada?

-Leysritt y Sella también han perdido la vida. Y el castillo de Fuyuki ha sido reducido a cenizas. Permítame contarle lo que ocurrió gracias a la observación de un familiar. Un Servant superviviente de la Cuarta Guerra irrumpió en el castillo acompañado de su Master, un miembro del clan Matou, asesinando a Leys y Sella para luego masacrar al Berserker de Illya con una lluvia de espadas. Posteriormente le extrajo el corazón a la joven con su mano. Unos días después, varios Servant entraron y entablaron una batalla que resultó en un incendio por todo el edificio.

-Imposible...- A pesar de todo, el viejo Acht mantiene el gesto-. Esta era nuestra mejor baza, el mayor héroe griego tampoco ha sido suficiente. ¿Es que ni Heracles ni el Rey Arturo pueden ganar la Guerra? Si me disculpas, voy a dar un paseo.- Dicho esto, sale a paso ligero.

* * *

Jubstacheit alcanza los sótanos del castillo, donde se encuentran los tanques en los que reposan homúnculos aún en desarrollo. Nada más entrar, todos los presentes detienen sus actividades y la mujer al cargo de la instalación le sale al paso.

-Señor, la producción de homúnculos avanza a buen ritmo.

-Me alegro. Pero vengo aquí porque me han pedido que vea cierta anomalía.

-Cierto.- Ella se dirige a una doncella cercana-. Trae al sujeto 157, ahora mismo.- La doncella, al poco rato, vuelve a aparecer acompañada de una niña pequeña con una caja blanca envuelta en una cinta roja en su mano.

La niña, de pelo corto color plata y ojos como rubíes tiene uno de ellos tapado por un largo flequillo. Su actitud es claramente tímida. Antes de darle tiempo a hablar siquiera, la jefa toma la palabra.

-Ha sido diseñada para crecer de forma acelerada. En unos 3 años debería alcanzar la madurez y, a partir de ahí mantenerse plenamente funcional durante varias décadas. Sin embargo, es una niña defectuosa. El "molde" basado en Justeaze parece haber fallado. Es evidente si examina su peinado. Por otra parte, también se han detectado "peculiaridades" en su personalidad.

-Esto... Señor Jubstacheit...- La niña abre la boca y extiende su regalo-. Le he hecho esto, para usted.- Él destapa la caja. Dentro hay una delicada rosa de cristal elaborada con magia sobre un lecho de pétalos de rosas rojas. Los detalles son muy precisos, es una auténtica obra de arte que refleja la luz blanca proveniente del techo.

-¿Dices que has sido tú?

-S-Sí, señor. Yo sola.

-¿Decidiste hacerlo por ti misma o alguien te lo aconsejó?

-No, nadie.

-Entiendo.- Mira entonces a la jefa-. Deshaceos de ella. Abandonadla en el bosque, no quiero volver a verla.

-Ahora mismo.- Una vez la doncella y la niña salen de la sala, el viejo Acht lanza el regalo contra la pared, rompiéndose este en mil pedazos.

-Es sin duda un desperdicio de recursos. Un objeto como ella que puede pensar por sí mismo deja de ser una herramienta. Y revisad el método de fabricación, no permitiré otro fallo así.

La cabeza de los Einzbern vuelve a sus aposentos, visiblemente alterado. Mientras tanto, la niña pasea por el bosque que rodea el castillo. Sola, de noche, durante una tremenda nevada, y rodeada de una naturaleza agresiva, de lobos salvajes y árboles que desgarran su fina piel junto con el finísimo vestido blanco que lleva puesto.

Un chillido agudo retumba por todo el terreno seguido de un prolongado silencio cuando dos lobos se abalanzan sobre ella.

Al día siguiente, unos golpes secos en la puerta de su alcoba despiertan al viejo magus. Esta se abre en una explosión y acto seguido una cabeza de lobo aterriza a sus pies, arrancada de manera salvaje. Al alzar la mirada, Jubstacheit ve a la niña. Completamente cubierta de sangre, con sus ojos denotando una terrible locura.

-Aquí tienes otro regalo, viejo. ¿También lo vas a rechazar esta vez?

-Parece que me había equivocado. Puedes llegar a ser muy útil, chica.

-Tengo un nombre, golem barato.

-¿Y cuál es, si se puede saber?

-Renlusbelt. Renlusbelt von Einzbern.

-Está bien, Renlusbelt. A partir de ahora quedas bajo mi custodia. Puedes vivir aquí y serás tratada con todos los honores.- La niña se gira y le da la espalda, lista para irse.- Ah, y una cosa más. Si vuelves a faltarme al respeto, me ocuparé yo mismo de matarte.

-Lo que tú digas.

* * *

-¡Rin, necesito ayuda!- El-Melloi II se encuentra enfrente a cuatro ejecutores, que le están ganando terreno poco a poco, uno lanza una llave negra que le corta un mechón de su melena-. ¡Rin!- No hay respuesta-. ¡TOHSAKA!

-¿Eh?- La aludida se gira y parpadea repetidamente-. ¡Ay, lo siento, Waver-kun, ahora voy!- Ella saca un par de joyas azules de su largo abrigo rojo mientras derriba a uno de ellos con dos disparos Gandr en el pecho-. _Ein Körper ist ein Körper!-_ Ambas gemas son lanzadas hacia el resto de enemigos, brillando y emitiendo un tenue zumbido. Al alcanzarlos, estallan y lanzan por los aires a otros dos. El tercero, más joven y ágil que ellos, se hace a un lado con una voltereta en el último segundo y lanza un juego de tres llaves negras hacia Rin. Ella intenta cubrirse con los brazos ante un impacto que nunca llega. Una fina capa de mercurio actúa como una barrera mientras Lod El-Melloi II extiende su brazo derecho para liberar una esfera de viento verde que lo envía a volar varios metros con sus costillas rotas por el impacto.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, señorita Tohsaka? No es propio de alguien como tú mostrarse así de despistada. Podía habernos costado la vida, ¿sabes? Eres una Master en una Guerra del Santo Grial, otra vez. Y esta vez tu Servant se sale de la norma al tener a Alaya como Master independientemente de ti. A todo esto, ¿dónde demonios está ARCHER?

-La última cosa que supe de él es que había usado un Noble Phantasm contra Ruler sin mucho efecto.

-Sí, de eso me he dado perfecta cuenta.- El mercurio que antes defendía a Rin vuelve al tubo de ensayo del que salió.

-Pero ahora no sé muy bien dónde se encuentra. Me parece que está alejado, preparado para atacar a Saber desde la distancia ahora que ha empezado a pelear con Lancer. Aunque eso no es lo que más me preocupa ahora mismo. Lord El-Melloi, debemos irnos de aquí, hacia el centro del terreno, cerca del cráter causado por ARCHER.

-¿Por qué, qué ocurre ahí?

-Hay alguien que necesita nuestra ayuda. Puede que lo conozcas, fue mi acompañante cuando me admitieron en Londres

-¿Ese joven japonés que quería ser un aliado de la justicia? Sé quién es, nos encontramos en la Torre del Reloj poco después de vuestra llegada.- Waver se coloca al lado de Rin, mirando hacia el mismo sitio que ella-. Venir aquí es sin duda una insensatez. Sin embargo, no es una mala decisión para alguien como él.

-¡Es un estúpido! ¡Si continúa metiéndose en conflictos en los que nadie le ha llamado sólo conseguirá que lo maten pronto!

-¿Debo recordarte que nosotros también estamos aquí de forma voluntaria? Ni siquiera fuimos invitados.

-Eso lo dirás por ti.

-¿Disculpa?

-Mi familia fue invitada formalmente como cofundadora de este ritual, pero rechazamos participar. No obstante, comprendo tu punto de vista. ¡Pero si no lo llamé para que nos acompañara es por algo! ¡Ese idiota, vamos a salvarle la vida antes de que Nimbus le haga algo!- Él se encoge de hombros mientras Rin corre hacia su novio.

* * *

Kabara Chiba no está preparado para algo como esto, para una guerra en primera persona. Es un niño. Un magus, sí, pero un niño al fin y al cabo. Así que está en uno de los extremos del campo de batalla, rodeado por una barrera y llorando a moco tendido. Tan distraído está, apartando la mirada del infierno ante sus ojos, sin Ren ni Lancer para ayudarle que no se da cuenta de que hay alguien a su espalda. Una mujer. Vestida de negro.

 _-Mi señor, el Master de Lancer está a mi alcance. ¿Procedo?-_ Assassin establece una conexión telepática con Albert.

 _-¿Acaso eres idiota? Tienes a un enemigo vulnerable a tu alcance, deja de perder el tiempo y elimínalo ya, inútil.-_ El sacerdote corta inmediatamente la comunicación para dar órdenes a varios ejecutores y pasar a un monólogo interno-. _Mujer tenías que ser. No he visto ser menos digno de mi atención en mi vida._

Assassin entra en el campo de restricción sin problemas, sacando una daga negra.

-Es una lástima, chico. Parecías buena gente.- Kabara detecta su presencia justo al momento de iniciar los preparativos del ataque y se gira instintivamente aterrado. La cuchilla busca rebanarle el cuello mientras él alza el brazo sin pensar siquiera. De repente, un destello rojo intenso y... la lanza de su Servant la desvía con facilidad.

Tanto Lancer como Assassin y Saber, además de sus respectivos Masters, nos dejamos llevar por la sorpresa.

 _-Master, ¿has visto lo que ha ocurrido?-_ Saber me dirige la palabra, medio atónito por el repentino fin de su batalla.

 _-S-Sí, pero no me lo acabo de creer del todo. Ha activado un Hechizo de Comando sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, usando un mero pensamiento, como acto reflejo. Increíble, no sabía que algo así fuera posible. Se salvó de puro milagro.-_ Gracias a un familiar cercano, pude observar lo sucedido a costa de perder terreno contra Shirou.

 _-Milord Ellenior, que Lancer lo ha salvado, ¿qué hago?_

 _-Ni asesinar sabes. No mereces ser llamada Assassin. Quédate y pelea. Acaba lo que empezaste._

 _-Lo siento, pero no puedo obedecer tal orden. No contra una de las 3 clases de caballeros, es imposible._

 _-No acepto que refutes mis órdenes._ Por el poder de un Hechizo de Comando, te ordeno que te quedes y enfrentes a Lancer.- El sacerdote alza el dorso de su mano mientras una de sus marcas rojizas desaparece. Assassin empieza a temblar, no puede resistir aunque ponga toda su fuerza en ello, y ataca a Lancer. Una rápida cuchillada que nunca llega a su objetivo puesto que este la bloquea con su arma. Ella se aleja, dejando una distancia prudencial y lanzando dagas mientras gira a su alrededor, todas repelidas. A pesar de la agilidad de la asesina, el lancero la supera. Incluso en eso. No tiene nada que hacer contra él y, sin embargo, retirarse no es una opción.

Albert Grandfield Ellenior ríe ante la idea que le recorre la mente. Una idea, por así decirlo, curiosa.

-¡Eso es, Assassin! ¡Sigue así! Si mata a ese niño, Lancer hará lo mismo con ella. Entonces podré formar un contrato con él.

Mientras tanto, la Servant vestida de negro sigue lanzando dagas por todas direcciones a Lancer, sin parar. Él no hace ademán de contraatacar, sólo se defiende. Ella, habiendo aprovechado su estilo de combate y la pasividad del lancero, encuentra una oportunidad de atacar al Master. No obstante, vuelve a ser abrumada por la velocidad y fuerza de su oponente, que le corta un brazo en un rápido movimiento, lejos queda su rostro ligeramente triste de hace unos instantes, ahora su mirada es la propia de una fiera a la caza de su presa. Antes de que la extremidad de Assassin llegue a tocar el suelo, un nuevo impacto de la lanza la tumba en el suelo.

-Es una verdadera lástima, tener que soportar a semejante Master...

-No necesito tu compasión, Lancer. Debo cumplir la orden de mi señor y, por lo tanto esto no se ha acabado.

-Tal y como fue formulada esa orden, ya no debería tener validez. Has enfrentado a Lancer, y has perdido.- Kabara se dirige a la mujer, sorprendentemente serio-. Estaré cometiendo una estupidez pero no dejaré que sea mi Servant el que te mate ahora.- Ambos quedan boquiabiertos-. Eres libre de volver con tu Master, pero si me sigues, no saldrás viva otra vez. Vámonos, Lancer, tenemos asuntos pendientes con otras personas.

-Lo siento, pero me niego a dejarla con vida. ¿Te das cuenta del peligro que corres al hacer esto?

-Perfectamente.

-¡Entonces...!

-Entonces nada. Nos vamos, he dicho. No me obligues a usar un Reijuu a mi también.

-Tch...- Ambos se retiran, Assassin, perpleja, pasa entonces a su estado espiritual y vuelve al lado de Albert.

Este le está esperando, visiblemente enfadado y rodeado de 10 ejecutores. Nada más llegar, le suelta un bofetón que le arranca la máscara con apariencia de calavera que llevan todos los Hassan. Con sangre goteando por culpa de su brazo, o de la falta del mismo, y media cara enrojecida, la mujer que querría no haber sido invocada tiene que aguantar nuevamente una bronca.

-¡Eres una inútil! ¡Te doy una simple orden y ni usando reijuus la cumples! ¡Más te valdría haber muerto!- En ese momento, algo se tuerce en la mente de la Servant, algo oscuro y siniestro, algo frío y salvaje. Ella da un paso hacia su Master, con la cabeza baja, y pronuncia un susurro.

-Tú no sabes lo que es morir.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que no sabes lo que es morir, pero no temas, _mi señor,_ porque te lo pienso enseñar yo misma.- Assassin da otro paso, y otro, y otro más, con una daga negra como la noche en su mano izquierda.

-Serás deslenguada, hablarme así...- Albert vuelve a activar sus hechizos de comando, pero un rápido movimiento de Hassan le cercena la mano derecha-. ¡Zorra! ¡A ella!- La escolta del líder del bando de la Iglesia salta, armada, contra la mujer de negro.

-Tontos humanos, sois demasiado débiles para mí. Habéis abusado de mi paciencia y ahora os toca sufrir las consecuencias.- Rápidamente, aparta a todos los ejecutores a base de golpes, cortando el talón de Aquiles a más de uno para asegurarse de que no molestarían más-. Y especialmente tú, padre Ellenior. Tú morirás primero.- Un puñal se clava en la pierna del sacerdote, que grita de dolor mientras cae de rodillas. Con un corte certero, le saca un ojo y, con otro, la yugular, salpicándola de sangre-. Y ahora, quedáis vosotros.

Uno de ellos se escapa, pero la daga ensangrentada de la Servant se clava en su nuca, matándolo en el acto. Desprovista de un Master, Assassin empieza a respirar más pesadamente. No tiene un suministro de mana y sus reservas son escasas. Desangrarse por un brazo tampoco le es de mucha ayuda, pero aún así tiene pensado eliminarlos a todos. Seis de ellos se abalanzan sobre ella, que permanece inmóvil, hasta que... La sangre que brota de su brazo empieza a evaporarse. Una niebla carmesí los envuelve y penetra en ellos antes de que Hassan pronuncie su sentencia.

 _-Zabaniya: Delusional Mist.-_ A la orden de esas palabras, la niebla se agita violentamente mientras parece alterarse de alguna forma. Todos los sacerdotes caen al suelo, muertos y con una hemorragia generalizada por todo el organismo, tanto interna como externa. Tal es la efectividad de Zabaniya: Delusional Mist, el Noble Phantasm de Hassan. La niebla hecha a partir de su sangre está imbuida de su energía mágica. Al ser activado completamente, esta energía reacciona con las gotas de sangre, solidificándolas y haciendo que adopten una estructura extremadamente afilada. El movimiento repentino de esta niebla produce miles, millones de cortes minúsculos en sus víctimas, el resultado es fatal.

Ya sin fuerzas y cubierta de sangre, Assassin alza la mirada hacia el cielo mientras empieza a emitir partículas azules, la luz de la luna se refleja en sus ojos negros. Se está desvaneciendo, y lo sabe. Volverá a morir, y no le importa. Ante este panorama, solo es capaz de aceptarlo y sonreír. Al menos, se lleva consigo un consuelo que contrarresta su terrible experiencia como Servant, y es el haber asesinado a sus opresores. Porque, a fin de cuentas, eso es lo que es ella, lo que siempre ha sido: una asesina...

Las últimas luces azuladas se van con el viento mientras una extraña sensación de paz recorre el escenario de esta matanza, recorre este campo teñido del líquido rojo de la vida, y a la vez de la muerte.

* * *

Archer y Rider se ven rodeados por las criaturas enemigas. Lobos, árboles humanoides, homúnculos en doradas armaduras y espectros, todos en cantidades desorbitadas los asedian con tanta intensidad que no les dejan tiempo para usar sus Noble Phantasm y librarse de ellos. Harpe y el hacha de piedra desgarran, cortan, destruyen todo lo que se encuentra en su camino.

-Archer, esto parece no acabarse nunca.- Rider golpea con su escudo a un enemigo-. Debemos atacar cuanto antes a Caster.

-Tengo una idea... Rider, será mejor que alces el vuelo.- El Servant de Hazel agarra su arma con las dos manos y la levanta sobre su cabeza mientras el otro salta. Con un potente grito, descarga un devastador impacto sobre el terreno, todo acaba por los aires, ocasionando una apertura para poder usar su arco. Es entonces cuando también él se propulsa hacia arriba y empieza a disparar flechas explosivas sin parar, haciendo más grande el espacio libre, aunque este empieza a cerrarse poco a poco. Ambos aterrizan, siendo Archer el único que defiende su posición mientras Perseo hace aparecer una extraña bolsa de la nada, además de guardar su guadaña.

-No quería llegar a esto pero... ¡Archer, ponte bajo mi escudo, vamos!- Rider lanza el saco al aire, que se abre mientras ambos se intentan proteger bajo el escudo divino-. _¡Kibisis!_

Empiezan a verse pelos rosados en el interior del objeto que, al pronunciarse su nombre, descubre su interior de inmediato. Una cabeza se muestra. La cabeza de uno de los seres más famosos de la mitología griega, de la criatura a la que decapitó el propio Perseo, de Medusa. Pero no se ve como uno podría pensar, no hay serpientes como cabello. Se ve como una hermosa joven con unos ojos extraños, de color gris, parecidos a cristales, francamente hermosos. Sus pupilas son cuadradas y las células que conforman las retinas están hechas del Sexto Elemento Imaginario. No cabe la menor duda, son Cybele, los Mystic Eyes of Petrification.

Al revelarse estos, un resplandor grisáceo brilla sobre el ejército de Caster, todos miran hacia arriba, curiosos. Los efectos son inmediatos, todo dentro del alcance del Noble Phantasm de Rider son convertidos en piedra. Archer y Rider salen ilesos, debido bien a ser el dueño del Noble Phantasm, bien a poseer otra habilidad capaz de resistir el despliegue de poder de unos ojos místicos del más alto valor, a excepción de los de Ryougi Shiki y de alguien aún peor, de Crimson Moon Brunestud.

El saco se cierra de inmediato y desaparece. Caster, entretenido mientras ataca a Berserker desde el cielo con insistencia, sonríe ante tal espectáculo.

-Curioso resultado, parece que se me acumulan los problemas.- El mago hace aparecer su báculo, con varias joyas de un intenso color rojo incorporado. 6 son los huecos, pero solo 4 las joyas. Con solo hacer un barrido con el mismo, les lanza un tornado que atrapa a varias estatuas, que impactan contra los otros Servants. Estos se defienden destruyéndolas con golpes duros y certeros pero la potencia del remolino es capaz de desestabilizarlos, Rider sale despedido por el choque y queda atrapado en la corriente de aire, a merced de Caster-. ¡Toma esto, Servant Rider que resultó ser Perseo!- Tres láseres son disparados, convergiendo en un solo haz de prana. Rider sonríe y se protege con su escudo. De bronce. Pulido. Casi como un espejo. El hechizo del Servant de Ren sale reflejado , en todas direcciones. Y son las estatuas las que resultan más afectadas.

-¿Qué te ha parecido eso, eh?- Usando sus sandalias aladas, consigue escapar del tornado y aterrizar mientras Archer tiene problemas para mantenerse firme.

-Impresionante... Pero veremos qué tal te defiendes de esto. Hala, Berserker. Ataca.- El aludido grita con tono extrañado. Una raíz sale del suelo y lo agarra por el brazo, lanzándolo hacia los Servants de Hazel y Touko mientras el de Zouken sigue gritando y cae sobre Archer a la vez que el remolino se disipa para ser sustituido por una llamarada. Todos la esquivan de inmediato.

-Maldito Caster... ¿Se puede saber quién eres? No es posible que tengas tanta energía acumulada.- Archer empieza a perder la paciencia, especialmente porque Berserker ha empezado a atacarle, Rider por su parte tiene que enfrentar a un homúnculo particularmente descomunal.

-¿De verdad queréis saber cómo me llamo? Está bien, ya que os ponéis así... Soy Adolf Hitler.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Todos los presentes, sin excepción, se quedan quietos, estupefactos.

-Nah, es coña. En realidad soy Nicolas Flamel, el alquimista. Mucho gusto, Perseo. Archer, tú eres...

-No pienso decirte mi nombre.

-Vamos, que yo respondí a tu petición, no seas hipócrita. ¿Dónde quedó tu honor de guerrero? No me digas que lo enterraste junto a tu peluquero...

-Está bien... Mi nombre es Heracles.

-¡Dos semidioses! ¡Les estoy jodiendo la vida a dos semidioses que además son familia!- Caster sonríe ampliamente-. Me encanta mi trabajo. En serio, tenéis que probarlo alguna vez. Ser un incordio es genial. Y ahora todos moriréis.- Una de las piedras del báculo empieza a brillar, conteniendo inmensa energía mágica. Todos se preparan para el ataque.

* * *

Mi batalla con Shirou continúa su curso, y parece que no va a ser coser y cantar para ninguno. Tras retroceder un metro por un golpe suyo, me impulso hacia adelante y le dirijo una patada a la altura de la cabeza, él la para con su brazo izquierdo. Con un aria corta, _Flügel,_ empiezo a levitar y, girando sobre mí mismo, le intento propinar otro golpe, esta vez descendente y dirigido al centro del cráneo pero me agarra del tobillo y me tira al suelo.

O eso intenta, pues freno a escasos milímetros del terreno y salgo volando hacia atrás mientras disparo varios Gandr. Pero antes siquiera de haber disparado el primero, él salta hacia mí con ambas espadas cortas en mano. Chasqueando los dedos de mi mano izquierda, y habiéndome protegido los ojos debidamente, produzco un destello cegador y aprovecho para preparar mi espada cuando...

Unas joyas se dirigen hacia mí, pero son detenidas por varias llaves negras, y no son las mías. Tanto Hazel como Rin y El-Melloi llegan al mismo tiempo para apoyar a sus respectivos camaradas.

-¡Tohsaka! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Hazel! ¡Mi salvadora de cabello de oro! ¡Dichosos los ojos!- Al ver a mi compañera comienzo a realizar gestos exagerados. Sin motivo, para ser sinceros.

-No te emociones tanto, que has estado en situaciones peores, Nimbus. Tres magi, y solo una de primera clase. Por dios, que en Snowfield era más injusto y salimos con vida.

-Muy cierto. ¿Oye, qué tal está Ruler? ¿No deberías estar con ella?

-La dejé con Saber, aunque al venir aquí pude oír choques de armas así que ni idea.

-Entonces está a salvo.

-Sí, eso espero.

-Disculpad pero no estáis solos.- El-Melloi ya se ha cansado de que pasemos de ellos.

-Ups, perdón, qué descortés. ¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Queréis tomar algo? ¿Un refresco? ¿Un café? ¿Un avión directo a Londres?

-No hemos venido aquí a aguantar vuestras tontadas. Detened esto ahora mismo.- Es ahora Rin quien interviene.

-No.- Respondemos al unísono.

-Déjalo, Tohsaka. No lograrás hacerles entrar en razón.- Shirou tercia la conversación.

-A decir verdad, lo que quiero hacer no es convencerlos, sino acabar con ellos.

-Cuánta hostilidad hacia mi persona, Miss Tohsaka.- Hazel también participa de esta pantomima improvisada, Rin se estremece al escuchar esa forma tan peculiar de referirse a ella-. Nos tratas como si fuéramos demonios. ¿Qué te hemos hecho?

-¿Que qué me habéis hecho?- La sangre de la maga parece que vaya a hervir de un momento a otro, hasta que al final estalla-. ¡Para empezar, iniciáis una Guerra del Santo Grial, como si para vosotros fuera un simple juego hacer una batalla campal a muerte entre magos! ¡Para seguir, _Él_ es invocado, _él_ en concreto! ¡Y por último me distraéis para entrar en mi casa y robar uno de los objetos más preciados para mí! ¡No soporto veros la cara!

-Tranquila, mujer, que si te enfadas tanto te saldrán arrugas.

-Esa no es forma de dirigirse a una mujer, Nimbus.

-Déjame en paz, Profesor Carisma. Y tú, heredera de los Tohsaka. Deja que te aclare un par de cosas. Primero, que tu ARCHER fuera invocado era algo que no entraba en mis planes. Un octavo Servant, otro enemigo más... Qué estupidez. Fue un fallo por nuestra parte a la hora de diseñarlo todo. Por otra parte, si tanto te molesta este ritual, no deberías haber venido. Tu familia incluso había rechazado la invitación. Pero nooooo... Tenías que venir acompañada de un profesor sobrevalorado y de tu novio el intento de aliado de la justicia.- Todos tuercen el gesto ante tal comentario.

-¿Profesor sobrevalorado?

-¿Intento de aliado de la justicia?

-Nimbus, creo que se te ha ido la lengua.- Hazel prepara su bastón. Rin, sus gemas. El-Melloi saca algunos tubos de ensayo. Shirou y yo agarramos con fuerza nuestras espadas-. Esto ya no hay quien lo remedie...

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder, Hazel-chan?

-No, pero preferiría resolver esto de forma más civilizada. Al fin y al cabo, no dejan de ser conocidos.

-Quieren que pongamos fin a la Guerra. Dialogando, ninguna parte conseguirá su objetivo porque ambos son excluyentes. O damos marcha atrás y renunciamos a cumplir nuestro sueño, o seguimos y lo logramos. No hay término medio.

Mientras tanto, Rin y Shirou empiezan a cuchichear.

-Tohsaka, ella es Hazel, la que puede desconectar el Grial de las líneas ley. Si conseguimos que nos ayude, habremos ganado.

-¿Y qué sugieres hacer?

-No lo sé...

-Siento interrumpiros, pero tengo un plan que podría funcionar.- Waver destapa uno de sus tubos de ensayo mientras clava sus ojos en nosotros.

* * *

 _ **Y... capítulo completo por hoy.**_

 _ **Es curioso, ha pasado ya un año (y un poco más) desde que empecé a escribir este fanfiction. Y eso que cuando lo creé, no pensé que duraría más que un verano.**_

 _ **Así que, para celebrar este aniversario, os confesaré una cosa, mis fieles lectores. O dos.**_

 _ **Para empezar, tanto este capítulo como el anterior y el siguiente en realidad iban a formar parte del mismo pero a la hora de escribirlos, se me fue de las manos (cosa de lo que me alegro) y el resto ya lo podéis deducir.**_

 _ **Lo segundo es en realidad una reflexión sobre la importancia que pueden tener los review. Mi idea original no contemplaba una batalla como esta. Sin embargo, fue gracias a un comentario del usuario coronadomontes, lector asiduo desde el principio, que esta historia tomó el rumbo actual. Así que aquí os dejo mi conclusión: tan importante es escribir una historia en sí como que otros aporten su opinión sobre ella.**_

 _ **También aprovecho para agradecer al resto de usuarios que siguen este desmadre de batalla con homúnculos respondones y a mis amigos personales que se toman su tiempo para apoyarme y aguantarme con este proyecto tan... raro.**_

 _ **Y ahora, la última ficha.**_

 ** _ **Caster**_**

 ** _ **Espíritu Heroico: Nicolas Flamel**_**

 ** _ **Master: Renlusbelt von Einzbern**_**

 ** _ **Alineamiento: Chaotic Neutral**_**

 ** _ **Fuerza: E Mana: A+**_**

 ** _ **Resistencia: D Suerte: C**_**

 ** _ **Agilidad: D Noble Phantasm: A**_**

 ** _ **Habilidades de clase:**_**

 ** _ **Item Construction: EX**_**

 _Con este nivel uno puede crear una variedad de herramientas, objetos y demás, como un poderoso cristal acumulador de maná cuyo nombre es conocido en el mundo entero o a su vez transmutar objetos ya existentes en algo distinto, por ejemplo._

 ** _ **Territory Creation: B+**_**

 _Es la habilidad para construir un terreno especial que es ventajoso para sí mismo como un magus. A este nivel, la creación de un Taller superior a la media es posible._

 ** _ **Habilidades personales:**_**

 _ _ **Magecraft: C**__

 _ _Es la capacidad de usar taumaturgia moderna.__

 ** _ **Elemental: A++**_**

 _Representa las habilidades con las magias elementales. Como uno de los mayores alquimistas de la Historia, Flamel controla los cinco elementos con gran maestría._

 _ ** **Noble Phantasm: Desconocidos.****_


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Por Alaya, Tiamat, Goetia y toda Chaldea. Alrededor de un año sin publicar nada. Y hoy vengo, resurgido de entre los muertos y... Pum, capítulo para quienes lean esto.**_

 _ **Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto. La vida real mata la inspiración, aunque eso no es excusa para darle patada a mi única obra escrita durante tanto tiempo.**_

 _ **De todas formas, y como siempre es mejor tarde que nunca, demos comienzo a un nuevo capítulo de este desmadre de fanfiction.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 11: LA GRAN GUERRA POR EL GRIAL (PARTE 5)**

 _París, año 1355._

La capital de Francia sigue su rutina diaria, no sin quitarle ojo a la guerra con los ingleses que, si bien dura ya 18 años, no muestra viso alguno de tener un fin próximo.

Un joven de alrededor de 25 años merodea por las calles de la ciudad cuando, de repente, se detiene frente a una tienda extraña. No se parece a nada que haya visto antes, y desprende un aura entre misteriosa y llamativa. Sin pensarlo siquiera, casi como movido por una fuerza externa, entra en ella. En su interior, objetos de todas partes del mundo y libros escritos en idiomas casi irreconocibles. El chico se acerca a uno de ellos, que resulta estar en hebreo. Para su buena fortuna, ese era un idioma que conocía ya que se trataba de un hombre culto para los estándares de la época. Pero al posar la vista sobre él, se muestra tan incomprensible como el resto. No por el idioma en sí, sino por lo que dice.

\- Saludos, buen hombre.- La dueña del negocio, de aspecto viejo, con largas uñas y pelo sucio, da la sensación de ser una bruja. Absorto en sus pensamientos hasta ese momento, nuestro joven amigo pega un salto-. Veo que te interesan mis baratijas, ¿no es así?

\- Eh, no exactamente, sólo estaba...

\- Acércate, querido, pues tengo algo que quizás te llame más la atención.- La mujer saca un volumen y lo posa sobre el mostrador. Él se acerca, como atraído por el mismo-. Bonito, ¿no es así?

\- Es... extraño. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

\- Para ti, nada. Tómatelo como un obsequio por mi parte.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Acaso necesito un motivo? Dime, ¿lo aceptas o no?

\- S-Sí, por supuesto. Muchas gracias, madame.- El chico coge el libro, se despide y sale por la puerta. Al salir, se gira para echar un último vistazo a semejante sitio, sin embargo...-. ¿¡Pero qué demonios...?!- La tienda ha desaparecido, sin dejar rastro alguno-. Estupendo, no esperaba menos.- Él suspira-. En fin, va siendo hora de volver a casa...

Y así, con un extraño libro del que no conoce ni el título, se dirige a su hogar.

Unos minutos después, llega al mismo, donde una voz lo recibe, una voz que, a pesar de haberla escuchado multitud de veces, sigue hechizándole como el primer día.

\- Ya iba siendo hora de que volvieras, ¿no crees?- Una joven mujer lo espera en lo alto de las escaleras. Su pelo castaño le llega a la cintura, sus ojos de un tono azul gélido, casi grisáceo relucen como perlas a juego con su largo vestido de estilo medieval blanco con detalles azules. Una sonrisa pícara resulta la guinda en el pastel que para él es esta dama.

\- Lo siento, Perenelle. Me distraje cuando, por el camino, me acabaron regalando este libro de aquí.

\- Nicolas, no deberías aceptar regalos de desconocidos.- Perenelle Flamel se acerca a su pareja, con un gesto sarcástico en su cara-. No eres un niño, ¿sabes? No debería tener que decirte esto.

\- De igual manera, tú no eres mi madre, cariño. Anda, toma, échale un vistazo.- Nicolas le extiende el tomo, y ella lo abre.

\- ¿Pero qué sinsentido es este?

\- No lo sé, la verdad.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres hacer con él? ¿Ponerlo a la venta en tu librería?

\- No, me parece que nadie lo compraría. Además, la curiosidad por saber qué quiere decir me está matando.

\- No me digas que piensas ponerte a descifrarlo, Nicolas.

\- Eso me temo. Pero es posible que no pueda hacerlo yo solo. Dime, Perenelle, si yo te pidiera ayuda...

\- Oh, vamos, no seas tonto.- Perenelle Flamel le da la espalda a su aún novio y se dirige al salón, dejándole plantado y abatido.

\- Ya veo...

Ella se detiene en el acto, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Crees que si no estuviera dispuesta a ayudarte en todo lo que me pidas seguiría con esta relación, pedazo de alcornoque?- Una cálida sonrisa surca su rostro. Como si de un espejo se tratase, el rostro del joven responde con el mismo gesto-. ¿No se supone que estamos juntos? No tienes que pedirme ayuda. Pondré a tu disposición todo lo que pueda ofrecer, de igual forma que tú has hecho por mi hasta ahora.

\- Y seguiré haciendo, pues no mereces menos.- Una lágrima discreta surca su mejilla. Sin duda, no hay persona más apta para él.

Y así pasaron los años, 21 en concreto, pues ni con sus esfuerzos combinados pudieron descifrarlo. Fruto de la desesperación, ambos deciden consultar a las autoridades de la Cábala y a especialistas varios. Para ello, no les queda más remedio que viajar a España.

\- Mira, Nicolas, esta es la última oportunidad que te doy para descifrar el dichoso libro.

\- Perenelle, sabes tan bien como yo que no descansaré hasta terminar esta tarea.

\- Está bien. Quiero el divorcio.

\- Nunca.- Ambos entran en el enésimo edificio, encontrando a un rabí esperándoles-. Buenos días. ¿Es usted el Maestro Canches?

\- ¿Quién lo pregunta?- Responde el anciano.

\- Mi nombre es Nicolas Flamel, y esta es mi esposa Perenelle. Venimos desde Francia, intentando desentrañar los misterios tras este libro. Querríamos saber si podría ayudarnos.- El otro suspira.

\- Está bien, al menos le echaré un vistazo.- En el momento en que el francés se lo entrega, sus ojos se abren como platos-. _No puede ser, esto es... El Aesch Mezareph_

* * *

A punto de rescatar a Ruler, Saber esquiva un ataque repentino de Lancer, por puro instinto.

\- ¿No te había llamado tu Master, servant de la lanza?

\- Asunto resuelto, ¿seguimos donde lo habíamos dejado?

\- Con mucho gusto.

Saber se gira de inmediato, descargando un tajo con su mano derecha que hace retroceder a su adversario. Este, sin dilación, y sabedor de que el brazo izquierdo de Saber aún tiene molestias, comienza una acometida despiadada sobre ese flanco, ganándole terreno y alejándole de la santa atrapada en un árbol. Mi Servant reacciona entonces, usando su Prana Burst para causar una pequeña explosión que le hace ganar tiempo y, usando ambas espadas, bloquear el arma rival, aprovechando para patear su tronco con fuerza, para inconveniente de los restos de su herida anterior. Una vez tras otra, se intercambian golpes, cada vez más intensos. El hartazgo en Saber empieza a hacerse visible, sus intentos de acabar esto aumentando en frecuencia. No pasará mucho antes de que decida usar un Noble Phantasm.

Pero, por el momento, Lancer salta, bajando su lanza y destrozando parte del suelo cuando el espadachín retrocede, en dirección a Jeanne. Lancer, dispuesto a evitarlo, se lanza hacia su oponente, apuntando a sus pies para que salte y pueda ponerse entre los otros dos Servants.

* * *

El gato de Ether Clump de Touko se ve acosado por una gran nube de insectos proveniente de Zouken. A toda velocidad, giran en un remolino mientras sus respectivos dueños tienen una pelea mágica del más alto calibre. Y dentro del torbellino...

Ryougi Shiki destruye los dos pájaros hechos con alquimia que su oponente le ha lanzado, saltando hacia la maga rival. Esta convoca una poderosa corriente de aire que desestabiliza a Shiki, pero nuevamente se libra usando el poder de sus ojos.

\- Me tienes harta ya, jovencita.- Renlusbelt empieza a dispararle, pero todo es esquivado. A los pocos segundos, el duelo pasa a ser cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuchillo contra guadaña. Ren evita ser decapitada. Shiki, ser partida en dos-. Maldición, ¿tanto te cuesta dejarte matar?

\- No me importa morir, pero he venido a ayudar a Touko. Eso incluye eliminar a personas tan molestas como tú.

\- ...- Ren aprieta los dientes, tiene que ganar esta batalla. O, por lo menos, aguantar lo suficiente hasta que Caster acabe con sus enemigos, lo que dejaría a sus oponentes actuales en desventaja-. _Anciano senil, más te vale darle un giro a esto pero de inmediato._

* * *

 _\- Sechs, ein Flu_ _ß. Ein Halt!-_ Joyas verdes salen disparadas en nuestra dirección, cargadas de energía mágica.

\- No va a funcionar, Tohsaka.- Con un movimiento amplio, convoco una serie de runas. Las joyas estallan, envueltas en llamas. En ese momento, Lord El-Melloi II dispara un rayo de luz hacia nosotros, atravesando el humo de la explosión pero Hazel lo enfrenta con otro proveniente de su báculo, superándolo sin grandes dificultades.

Emiya Shirou aprovecha para lanzarse sobre mí, espadas gemelas en mano, obligándome a defenderme y retroceder, dejando a mi compañera sola frente a dos magos reputados de la Torre. Con un juego de Black Keys en su mano libre, no le es imposible aguantarles el terreno, así que decido centrarme en este pelirrojo ante mis ojos. Sus golpes son más fuertes (por lo general) y con mejor técnica, sus espadas siendo perfectas para él. Pero yo tengo una ventaja: puedo usar mi hechizo de levitación sobre mí mismo, haciendo movimientos mucho más variados y de otra forma imposibles, como colarme rápidamente entre sus piernas para atacar por la espalda, o mantenerme sobre su cabeza mientras disparo mi Gandr sin éxito.

Él lanza sus espadas para intentar devolverme al suelo. Y, como las muy malditas se atraen la una a la otra, me complican la existencia lo suficiente como para que tenga que aterrizar y usar la runa Eihwazz, reduciéndolas a la nada de la que vinieron. Nuevamente, Shirou proyecta un par de espadas extra, con lo que yo envuelvo mi arma con electricidad, dispuesto a combatirlo cara a cara.

El primer ataque, a mi hombro con Kanshou. Lo repelo, yendo a por su pecho. Bakuya me detiene. Activando la energía contenida en una runa en la suela de mi zapato, me impulso para darle un rodillazo en la cara. Lo esquiva. Me giro en el aire, retomando el choque de espadas, centrándome esta vez en golpear sus extremidades. Todos mis intentos son repelidos bien por una espada, bien por la otra, por lo que decido alejarme, cesando la envoltura eléctrica de Ysiumlagg y cargando una esfera de energía en mi mano libre y disparándola directa a su diafragma.

De inmediato, cruza ambas espadas para protegerse. Pero eso era lo que tenía previsto.

\- ¿Eh?- La esfera impacta sin encontrar resistencia, explotando y mandándolo a volar. Kanshou y Bakuya nunca llegaron a cruzarse, una fuerza externa se lo impidió. Shirou aterriza en su espalda dolorido pero herido leve.

\- ¿Te ha gustado, Emiya?

Sonrío para mis adentros, funcionó aunque menos de lo esperado. Al chocar nuestras armas, las cargué eléctricamente, con la misma carga en ambas, de forma repetida. Así que, al acercarlas entre sí para defenderse, fueron repelidas. Física básica, y funciona.

Por otro lado, Hazel lanza unas 3 Black Keys a El-Melloi, que las esquiva mientras Rin comienza una batalla de Gandr contra la Master de Archer. Una media luna de viento verde alcanza a la rubia, que sale volando mientras devuelve el ataque con un rayo, que es detenido por un escudo causado por una joya de Rin.

 _\- Si tuviera mi grimorio aquí, los pondría en su sitio. Pero no... tuve que dejarlo en el taller. Y la energía que he gastado antes de esta batalla es considerable.-_ La maga dispara balas mágicas de todo tipo a ambos, golpeando además el suelo con su báculo, reventando el terreno bajo sus enemigos, tirándolos al suelo. Pero Hazel ya ha caído en la trampa de los otros magos. Unas joyas moradas estallan a sus pies, atrapándola en un campo de fuerza que impide sus movimientos-. _Estupendo._

Lord El-Melloi II lanza sus tubos de ensayo hacia ella. En un esfuerzo por su parte, Hazel utiliza su báculo para causar una rápida fluctuación en el mana de la atmósfera, agrietándolos y rompiéndolos. Todos liberan su contenido en forma de gas antes de alcanzarla. Todos... Menos uno.

 _\- Fervor, mei sanguis._

…

Salto hacia Emiya Shirou tras alcanzarle con mi hechizo, espada en mano, apuntando a la zona ya herida. Aún no se ha puesto en pie, he de aprovechar mi oportunidad. La hoja se acerca más y más.

Algo sobre mi cabeza me obliga a detenerme. Una flecha entre ambos que podría haberme alcanzado. A su lado aterriza ARCHER, arco en mano.

\- ¡ARCHER!- Rin Tohsaka y el profesor de la Torre llegan a su lado con... con... ¿¡Hazel capturada en una masa de mercurio?!

\- ¡Hazel! ¿¡Qué ha ocurrido?!

\- Me tendieron una trampa, el resto te lo imaginarás, supongo.

\- ARCHER, Shirou, es hora de irnos.

\- Si hombre, que os voy a dejar yo. _Saber._

 _\- Ocupado. Y Archer también._

 _\- Maldición...-_ Una gota de sudor nervioso me baja por la frente. Mi compañera y amiga ha sido capturada, nuestros Servants están demasiado ocupados como para intervenir y desde luego yo no puedo hacer frente a tantos enemigos al mismo tiempo. Esto no tenía que estar pasando. Me veo obligado a dejar irse ante mis ojos a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida-. Hazel, ten fe en que te rescataré. Y juntos acabaremos con estos entrometidos.- Una flecha estalla a mis pies, dejándome parcialmente inconsciente por la explosión combinada con el cansancio acumulado. Mierda.

* * *

\- Archer, es de mala atención dar la espalda a alguien con quien estás hablando.- Caster acumula cantidades ingentes de energía mágica, al nivel de un Noble Phantasm, en su cetro, destellando entre rayos rojos. Tanto Rider como Berserker, ahora atrapado entre raíces al igual que Ruler, se preparan para el impacto.

\- Vete al infierno.- Archer tensa su arco, nueve flechas sobre él-. Pienso acabar contigo ahora mismo. Con mi Noble Phantasm.

Rider, por su parte, empieza un proceso de invocación. Todo apunta a que usará su montura. Esto son tres ataques definitivos a punto de colisionar.

* * *

Saber siente mi impaciencia. Y la única manera de poder ayudarme es deshaciéndose de Lancer. Pero. Liberar su Noble Phantasm es muy arriesgado si luego se ha de enfrentar a ARCHER. Así que solo hay otra opción.

Poniendo toda su fuerza en el siguiente sablazo, Saber hace que Lancer vuele hacia atrás unos veinte metros. Entonces utiliza Prana Burst para lanzarse sobre Ruler, rompiendo su prisión de inmediato. Jeanne cae al suelo, aliviada, mientras los primeros rayos del sol iluminan el campo de batalla. Al verlo, pierde el aliento. Todo el caos, toda la destrucción, todas las bajas. Y lo que se avecina si Caster y compañía siguen a este ritmo. La Guerra del Santo Grial quedará irremediablemente expuesta si no se hace nada de inmediato.

A su vez, Lancer ha derribado a Saber, con la punta de su lanza en el cuello de mi Servant, tras haberlo alcanzado cuando liberó a la santa. Saber hace contacto visual, sus Mystic Eyes siendo activados. Lancer vacila, pero no cede, su voluntad siendo suficientemente fuerte como para ello.

La Doncella de Orleans alza su estandarte, que brilla con una luz que ciega sus alrededores.

\- ¡Nobles Espíritus Heroicos! ¡Yo, Ruler, Servant del Grial y árbitro imparcial de esta Guerra...!- Caster contiene la risa-. ¡... En vista del rumbo que ha tomado este enfrentamiento, os ordeno, por mi privilegio más absoluto, a todos los Servants presentes, el cese inmediato de las hostilidades así como vuestra retirada!- Un resplandor rojo sale de ella, cubriendo toda la zona. De forma inmediata, Saber desactiva sus Ojos, Lancer separa su arma, Archer, Rider y Caster abortan sus Noble Phantasm. Todos pasan entonces a su estado espiritual por el momento.

Esta batalla ha concluido, de eso no hay duda.

Y los Master también aprovechan para retirarse. Saber y Archer me llevan a casa. Kabara es recogido por Lancer. ARCHER se lleva a Hazel a la Residencia Tohsaka junto a unos agotados Rin y Waver.

* * *

\- Esto... No, esta vez no pienso huir.- Renlusbelt se lanza a por Touko mientras sus familiares entretienen a Shiki.

\- ¡Einzbern!- Zouken Matou ataca con todo a ambas magas. Mi maestra se ve obligada a calcinar su ataque nuevamente, el cansancio visible en su rostro. Caster rescata a su Master en el último segundo-. ¡No volverás a escapar! ¡Ninguna de las dos lo hará!- El ataque se intensifica. El Servant mago no tiene problemas en defenderse, y ya está preparando su huída. Mi maestra, en cambio,...

\- Eh, viejo, eres muy mayor para esto.- Una voz surge tras el Matou. El filo de un cuchillo se clava en su piel. Ryougi Shiki traza una Línea de Muerte sobre su enemigo, haciendo que su cuerpo caiga inerte. En ese momento, el ataque cesa, Ren se escapa y Berserker, que había estado siendo vigilado por Rider, temeroso de que el caballero enloquecido pudiera volver a hacer algo drásticamente terrible, se desvanece en un haz de partículas azules.

\- ¿Has conseguido acabar con ese Archimago, Shiki?- Touko saca un cigarro y empieza a fumar, aliviada de que también para ella esto haya acabado por hoy.

\- No. Solo pude destruir su cuerpo físico hecho de gusanos. Su alma y, por tanto, su existencia, no estaban aquí. Pero era fuente de prana para el tipo loco ese, así que hasta que no adquiera un cuerpo nuevo, esos dos no representarán una amenaza.

\- Es bueno saberlo.- Sensei da una calada a su tabaco-. Nimbus, mira la que has armado. Espero que estés orgulloso.

* * *

 _ **Y... Esto es todo amigos. Pido disculpas si, tras semejante parón, la calidad del capítulo ha dejado algo que desear, sobre todo con un final tan apresurado. Yo personalmente no considero este como el mejor hasta la fecha, pero era necesario cerrar este arco argumental de una vez por todas.**_

 _ **Como siempre, ya sabéis, damas y caballeros... Una review, un mensaje privado, y me haréis la persona más feliz de la Tierra.**_


End file.
